Disney OneShots
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: Any pairing/relationship, any situation and I'll write it. Includes Pixar.
1. LeFou x Stanley

Time for some Disney one-shots!

Prompts always welcome ?

…

Maybe it was the number of beers that he'd drunk…. Or the fact that the sun was an hour away from rising in the sky, but Stanley was struck by a sudden epiphany as he stretched out on his bed, where Tom and Dick and left him earlier.

4am was not the best time to realise you were in love.

Not with a man… especially not with a man who had his eyes on someone else.

Wearily, he covered his face with his hands and groaned. "Shit."

…..

Unsurprisingly, he woke up the next morning with a splitting headache, and late to work at the seamstress's store. After downing a cup of water, he dragged himself up and out of the door, slowly making his way to the store.

Thankfully, the store owner simply shook her head and told him not to do it again, giving him some work in the back of the store, where it was a lot quieter.

The triplets could be very loud after all, their voices very unpleasant if you were suffering from the effects of too much alcohol.

Focusing on his work, Stanley watched the needle go in and out, in an almost hypnotising manner…. he was at a loss of what to do.

He couldn't tell LeFou, not in this village and especially not with Gaston hanging around. Yes, Stanley was relatively happy to agree with the man, him being a decorated soldier after all, but it would be stupid of him to deny that Gaston had a vicious, cruel side to him.

One that wouldn't hesitate to manipulate the situation to benefit him.

No… it was best to remain quiet.

….

"Is Stanley acting a little funny to you?"

Tom glanced over at the youngest in their trio, frowning at the distant look in the man's eyes, focused on something unknown, his mug still full.

They'd known the kid since he was thirteen, watching as he'd helped his mother with all the materials needed for her store, carrying them through the streets and avoiding the many loose cobblestones and puddles.

They'd never seen him like this before.

"It's probably just all the beer he drunk last night." Tom grumbled, unwilling to think about it any further, "That'll teach him not to start a competition with his betters."

Dick nodded in agreement, turning his attention back to his beer as the door to the tavern opened up again, and LeFou strode in.

And Stanley lit up.

…..

Stanley wanted to scream out of frustration.

He'd tried to give subtle hints to the other man, not wanting to be too obvious in public…. But LeFou remained completely oblivious. Short of dragging the man into his home, removing his clothes and climbing onto the man's lap, he couldn't think of anything else to do.

Maybe… maybe it was best to be direct.

…

"Ummmmm…." LeFou tilted his head in confusion at the unfamiliar sight in his rooms, "…. Stanley? What are you doing?"

Nervously, Stanley nibbled at his bottom lip, hands twisting in his shirt. "I…. I need to talk to you."

LeFou blinked owlishly at him, "You do?"

"Yes…" As though preparing to go off into battle, Stanley got to his feet and took a deep breath, "… I-I have feelings for you. Now I know that you would never leave Gaston, and I-I don't care about that… I just needed to tell you. If you want, I can stop going to the tavern and leave you alone, I promise!"

LeFou stared at him as his brain ground to a sudden halt. "Oh," was all he could say.

Clearly disappointed, Stanley turned to his attention to the floor for a moment, "O-okay, I'll leave you alone then… but can you please not mention this to anyone?"

Still not meeting LeFou's eyes, a worried flush on his face, Stanley practically raced towards the door.

Coming back to his senses, LeFou grabbed the younger man's arm before he could leave, "Wait!" he begged, "Please, you just surprised me, give me a chance to speak!"

"S-surprised you?" Stanley stuttered, a slight frown on his face.

"… Nobody's ever really paid any attention to me like that." LeFou confessed, "Especially not someone like you."

This was the wrong thing to say.

A hurt look flashed across Stanley's face, prompting LeFou to wince and place his other hand on Stanley's arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that! It's just, you're so nice, everyone likes you and- "

Words were failing him.

Slowly, he pulled Stanley closer, risking a quick glance at the window in case anyone was peeking through (they weren't, thank god), before leaning up and kissing the other man.

Stanley almost went limp in his arms, letting out a quiet, relieved moan before digging his fingers into LeFou's shoulders as he forcefully kissed him back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" Stanley whispered gratefully when they drew apart, a soft smile on his face, "… thank you, thank you, thank you."

"No… thank you Stanley."


	2. Winter Fluff (Pocahontas x John Smith)

"Pocahontas…. I don't think this is such a good idea."

She spun around and gave him an indulgent smile, "You need to learn how to have a little more fun John Smith."

He knew how to have fun… climbing trees and running through forests was fun. Walking and sliding about on ice, no matter how thick she claimed it to be, did not seem fun at all. At yet here he was, standing on the edge of the frozen river with wobbly knees and a chill running down his spine.

How did she get him to agree to this?

Pocahontas had already stepped onto the ice with ease, apparently determined to start skating circles around him even before he'd even taken another step…. And she was loving every minute of it.

"It is a way to bond with each other…" she explained, giving the same argument that she'd given him since this was first brought up, "… A way to bring us closer together."

"Sure it is…" John stated dryly, staying exactly where he was, "… But London doesn't freeze over very often, so I've never done this before! We're going to be 'bonding' over me falling over all the time."

Watching as she twirled around on the ice, he couldn't help but smile softly.

She really was enchanting.

She giggled at him, moving back to the riverbank and holding her hands out. "You don't know that until you try… it's not hard."

"No thank you." John crossed his arms defiantly. He'd seen what happened to men who'd fallen through ice and into the freezing water below…. The lucky ones had been pulled out, but still lost limbs due to the cold… most of them didn't last much longer than that though. "I'm fine with just watch-HEY!"

He was cut off as she grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the ice to join her, almost pulling him into the middle. Thinking quickly, he tugged his hands free and struggled to make his way back to the shore, his feet dancing all over the ice like he was a new-born deer.

Before she could try and help him, his feet slid out from under him entirely, and he found himself landing on his behind, groaning in pain as the impact of the fall shot through him… her giggles didn't help with the pain.

"Thank you…" he muttered dryly, crawling over to the bank and pushing himself to his feet, "… thank you very much."

"Here…" she grabbed his elbows in a strong grip, "… why don't you try it like this?"

Turning him around, she pushed one of her feet forward and gently nudged his foot in a silent instruction for it to follow her movement. Still unsure, he did his best to copy her as she beamed at him.

"There we go." She muttered, helping him to move his other foot, and then the previous one so that they'd taken a full step forward, "Keep going."

Choosing not to focus on the fact that she was talking to him like he was nothing but a young child in her tribe, he kept his focus on every single step that he took. Until he could take a step forwards without the iron grip on his arms, this was still a terrible idea.

Pocahontas however, was loving every moment of it.

"You see? This is not so bad, is it?" she asked, the soft smile still on her face as she loosened her grip, only holding onto one of his arms.

He remained silent, wobbling slightly at the loss of half of his support…. And then she let go of him completely, sending him crashing back down to the ground, groaning in pain as he landed on his back.

He was starting to get too old to recover quickly from falls like that.

Pocahontas gasped and dropped down to her knees, scooping up his head in her arms… and tried not to laugh.

"And this is really how you bond with each other?" he grunted, pulling himself back up on his elbows, wincing at the aches and pains that spread throughout his back.

She giggled, leaning in and dropping a kiss on his lips. "Oh yes my heart. Oh yes."


	3. First Love (Athena x Frank Walker)

Prompt from JOHNHAMMOND1993: Tomorrowland (Athena X Frank Walker)

This one is short because I really didn't enjoy the film, despite it having Clooney in it.

….

/ "I thought you couldn't have ideas?"

"W-well… what do you know." \\\

Looking back, he probably did love her as a child.

This mysterious girl who'd come out of nowhere, promising that his life would never be the same. Even when he found out she was an android; those feelings never went away.

Yes, after spending so years in exile outside of Tomorrowland, those feelings had been buried under other feelings, such as stress, anxiety and frustration…. But they never truly left.

/ "Systems Failing." \\\

He could still hear the beeping of the nuclear components within her, warning everyone about the upcoming explosion and their probably deaths.

He could still hear the whirring of his jetpack as he flew up to the top of The Monitor, the small body in his arms.

/ "Frank… do you want to know why you could never make me laugh?"

"… Why?"

"Because you're not funny." \\\

He'd laughed at the time… but looking back, it was a rather pained laugh.

He knew it was the end and he didn't want to accept that… not for the girl who had been his first crush.

/ "You can let me go now" \\\

He didn't want to… oh God, he never wanted to let her go ever again.

/ "Goodbye… Frank"

"Goodbye Athena." \\\

And that was that.

He didn't know how long he hesitated before dropping a now unconscious Athena into the core, but it felt like a lifetime.

The Monitor was destroyed, Tomorrowland was dark, and he skimmed across some water only to land with a splash.

They had won, but at a terrible cost.

Athena was gone.

Yes, he was building new recruiter robots in order to continue on Athena's good work, bringing in fresh, brilliant minds to try and save Tomorrow…. But none would replace her.

No-one could replace Athena.

Not now… not ever.


	4. His Wife (Charles Muntz x OC)

Prompt from JOHNHAMMOND1993: Up crossover (Charles Muntz X a female character)

A slightly vague prompt, so I created an OC female that was the Ellie to his Carl.

…..

He never really revealed that he was married.

Why would he?

She merely took care of his ship whilst he was on his many adventures.

Now, don't take this dismissive attitude as a sign that he didn't love her, that simply wasn't true. There were many things he loved about her.

He loved her loyalty… even when he was disgraced and humiliated, she never strayed, never protesting as he dragged her back out to Paradise Falls, vowing to bring back the creature alive and get his honour back.

He had loved her when they first got married. Having both come from well-to-do families, their marriage had largely been arranged by their parents… but it was hard not to love her, even if he never really had any other choice.

He loved that she never complained about the size of his ship and how much she needed to clean and take care of.

He loved the wonder in her eyes as they drifted through the clouds and the blue skies, the tears of amazement in her eyes when she first laid her eyes on Paradise Falls. The giggles she couldn't quite keep contained when colourful birds flew past them, squawking in curiosity at the sight of the ship.

He loved how she never needed to talk to him all the time, pestering him with usual titbits of conversation. No… she was more than happy to sit by his side and simply read a book.

A very sensible woman really.

The only time she ever talked back to him was when he refused to give her a child. Oh, she had assured him that she was fertile and perfectly willing to take care of a child and take care of the ship at the same time.

But he didn't want any screaming children running around and so he refused her.

She argued with him, of course, and then refused to be anywhere near him.

That was fine…. He knew she would eventually get over it.

It took a little longer than he expected, but she seemed to go back to normal. Helping him fix the ship, taking care of him when he was injured during his many journey's outside of the ship, cooking meals for him.

The years passed and she remained completely loyal to him, and he rewarded this loyalty with romantic dances and dinners, with the dogs assisting of course, helping her with the cleaning every so often.

And then she passed away.

It came at quite a shock really… they'd gone to sleep together, whispering their love for one another as they settled down. The next morning when he woke up, she was gone… cold to the touch.

He'd searched for the creatures every day since coming back to Paradise Falls, but on that day, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Finding a soft place in the jungle nearby, where the dogs would easily sense any predators who came too close, he dug a large hole, gently wrapping his poor wife in a blanket and placing her in the hole. After paying his respects, he covered her up with the soil and placed some flowers on top as the dogs whimpered at the loss of their mistress.

One of the newest puppies, Dug, was taking it especially hard…. But then again, he'd always been very sensitive.

He would need to deal with that and quickly.

Once his wife had been put to rest, he used some old tree bark to carve her name into, before creating a make-shift cross to place at the head of the grave.

There was no more time to mourn… he had a job to do.

Elaine would want it that way.


	5. All Things Wrong (Trans MulanxBi Shang)

Prompt from a: I love these so far! Could i request trans boy post war mulan and bi shang?

…

Fa Mulan stood before the mirror, her fingers gently tracing along the mistakes that were all over her body.

Her face…. eyes that were too soft, cheek bones too rounded, lips too soft. A jaw that wasn't defined enough and a throat that contained a voice too high.

Her chest…. Gently, she prodded at the rounded flesh on her chest, clenching them and leaving red marks of despair on her pale skin where her nails dug in.

Her waist… it drew in too far, curving in before moving out again at the hips.

She couldn't bring herself to go any lower, to find nothing there when she knew there should have been. There should have been something there, instead of on her chest.

It was all wrong.

She'd felt trapped all her life, until she signed up to the army.

There, she could pretend that she was all sharp lines and muscles, a deep voice and a flat chest, Yes, her voice was higher than theirs, even when she tried to make it deeper, but they didn't seem to care… and then she would wake up, the shocked looks of her fellow men surrounding her.

The anger and despair on Shang's face.

No.

In frustration, she turned away from the mirror and grabbed the pants that she had picked out for herself.

She might have turned into a daughter that her father could be proud of… but she wanted to the son he always wanted.

…

He awoke when the sun streamed in through the window, shining in her eyes and highlighting the tangle of limbs in the bed. Gentle fingers were running through his newly shortened hair, prompting him to hum lightly in delight, leaning into the touch as the hand stroked down his arm and caressed the soft curve of his stomach.

He could have fallen back asleep, his eye-lids felt heavy and he was very comfortable near the warmth of another body…. And then the rough hand brushed over his breast and the moment shattered like glass.

Ping's eyes snapped open as he tensed up…. It was easy to forget about his body when he was still half-sleep. The rough, calloused hand obviously felt him stiffen up, darting away as though it had been bitten, before moving to Ping's hip, squeezing it slightly in apology.

Shang then moved to sit up, glancing over and smiling as Ping turned over to face him.

Ping knew he'd been lucky… at such a vulnerable time, Shang could have turned him away again, refusing to have anything to do with him.

The fact that Shang admitted an attraction to Ping, before everything happened, was a stroke of luck, a gift from the ancestors.

It didn't stop him from feeling a hint of shame when Shang's palm pressed itself between his thighs, or the disgust he couldn't stop from rising up when he spotted the bindings on his chest…

Sometimes, he would crawl into Shang's arms, tears running down his face after a long day of having to pretend her was something that he was not. Other times, he couldn't even bare to look Shang in the face, the memory of the man's anger on that snowy hilltop playing over and over again in his mind.

Shang never left though.

Shang loved him no matter what.

And Ping loved him… loved the way his face lit up when Ping beat him in sparring, indicating how proud he was. He loved they way Shang would talk about his childhood with his Father and Mother, before she joined the ancestors. He loved the way Shang would yield under his touch, the way his scent had become familiar.

He loved the way Shang felt against his skin, and sometimes, when everything got to be too stressful for the General and Shang allowed himself to be held close, he could forget everything for a little while.

They lay together and time seemed to stand still as their breathing started to synchronise…. There was no need to talk, not now…. Not when everything was perfect as it was.


	6. Paradise Pier (Alice & Pinocchio)

Prompt from Nikolai777: Could you write about Alice and Pinocchio having a fun day at Paradise Pier with it ending with them on Mickey's Fun Wheel watching World of Color?

(I've never been, so all my information is based off of youtube videos)

…

Alice could still remember when Pinocchio first moved into their town.

His father opened up a new toy store in the village and the rumours surrounding his sudden appearance were…. Strange.

But that's what Alice liked about them.

Her favourite one was that Geppetto had created one of his fantastic puppets, and a magical blue fairy had brought him to life to be Geppetto's son.

Thinking about how the fairy would look in her head, Alice lay on the grass near her favourite tree, unaware of the figure making their way over to her.

"Hello Alice!"

Alice yelped slightly, shooting into a seated position, as Pinocchio jumped back, falling on his arse.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he apologised, some giggles bursting free, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared!" She immediately protested, crossing her arms and pouting at him, "I just wanted to make you laugh, and it worked, see!"

Pinocchio giggled again, the pair falling into a comfortable silence.

"So…" Pinocchio eventually spoke up, "… I need to ask you something."

"Oh?"

He leaned in, and for a brief moment, Alice thought the younger boy was actually going to kiss her… and then he spoke up.

"Father's won some tickets to Paradise Pier… and he said I could invite a good friend, he doesn't really… he doesn't really like me going to fun-fairs alone." A sad look flashed his face, before it faded away to reveal a cautious smile, "So… do you want to come with me?"

Alice nodded eagerly, "Yes! Yes, of course!"

"So, it's a date then!" A light flush then appeared on Pinocchio's face, "I-I mean, not a date, just a-a-a friend thing! O-Obviously!"

"Yes… just a friends' thing."

…

"Best. Day, Ever!" Alice exclaimed as the Ferris Wheel slowly moved to the top, the sun having set over an hour ago and everyone gathering around the large fountain next to the Ferris wheel, "Thank you for asking me Pinocchio… thank you for the tickets Mister Geppetto."

Geppetto nodded at the girl, a fond smile on his face as his son and his friend huddled closer to the side that over-looked the fountain, watching as the water stopped… and then the show began.

Water shot up into the air, as music played loud over the speakers as everything suddenly flashed orange.

For a time, the colours changed from green, to blue, to red, to orange again as the water shot up into the sky, arching perfectly and swirling around.

After a few minutes, the actual performance started, images were projected into the water and a very familiar Halloween song started.

"When the crypt door creaks, and the tomb stones quake.

Spooks come out for a swinging wake."

"Look at that!" Alice gasped, pointing at the ghostly faces that appeared on some screens near the water, "Do you think ghosts are real, Pinocchio?"

Pinocchio was silent for a few seconds, nervously biting his bottom lip, "I mean… yeah, I think so."

"Really?" Alice frowned, knowing that other children their age had stopped believing in things like that, "You really believe that?"

"Well… yeah." Pinocchio sent a nervous glance at his Papa, "I mean, I believe in fairies and all that, so it only makes sense that I believe in ghosts."

"You believe in fairies?!"

Geppetto watched in amusement as the two children started babbling eagerly about all the things that they believed in.

Once 'It's a Small World' began, the conversation quickly stopped, and the children started to sing along… and Geppetto nodded along to the beat.

He would never get that song out of his head now, but the children seemed happy enough.

As the water shot up into the sky, almost to their height at the top of the Big Wheel, Geppetto found himself just as transfixed by the show. Despite the loud music and the cheering crowd down below, it was actually very relaxing to watch.

After the big finale, the Big Wheel finally made its' way back down as everyone started to make their way out of the park.

As they headed back to the train station, it was easy to see that the children were starting to get weary, trudging their feet along the ground, their eyelids fluttering shut in exhaustion.

It was no surprise when they fell asleep on the way home.


	7. I Knew You (Sleeping Beauty x Robin Hood

Prompt from Sleeping Arrow: Robin Hood x Princess Aurora/Briar Rose. After separation or the death of their previous lovers, they find love again in each other.

(Humanoid Robin Hood of course)

…..

Queen Aurora stood at the bow of the ship, looking out over the dark sea in front of her.

The rest of the crew were leaving her alone… they were all aware of King Philip's death, and how Queen Aurora quickly relinquished control and handed the throne over to her son, before getting on the first ship to England.

It had been so long since she'd last been to England. It wasn't long after her marriage…. Her and Philip were having issues.

She'd spent her life raised in a forest, he was raised as a prince… they disagreed over a lot of policies, especially those regarding perseveration of the woods and the creatures that lived within them.

'If they can do it in England, we can do it here.' She had argued with him.

It was during this time in England, visiting Prince John in Nottingham, that she'd met… him.

She sighed… she didn't really want to think of Robin. The man was a mystery to her at first, ginger hair and a cheeky grin… cocky but kind… a thief, but for all the right reasons. It was better to have nothing to do with him…. Or so she kept telling herself at first.

But step by step, as she found herself taking long walks in the forests of Nottingham, Robin worked her way into her heart… despite the fact that neither of them could do anything about it.

She still loved Philip and wanted to keep their marriage going, and he was infatuated with a child-hood love of his.

The feelings that they may have felt for one another had to be buried.

As a cool wind brushed past her, causing her to shiver, she found herself getting lost in her memories of him.

How he would place his hand on her back, as he guided her through the trees and back towards the town, scolding her for wandering too far into the mass of trees and bushes.

When she tried to explain that she'd lived in the forest for almost all her life, he'd smirk at her.

"Ah… maybe I should be asking for your protection then? With you by my side, what could go wrong?"

He was teasing her, but the tension between them grew and continued to grow.

If she and her husband had stayed any longer, she believed the tension would spill over and everything would be ruined.

At the time, she ran away, not believing that a princess (even though she didn't feel like one) and a common thief could ever be together…. So, she left and two weeks later, she heard the news of King Richard's return and Robin Hood's marriage to Maid Marian.

Once she got over it, she had told herself it was better like this, and she'd believed it. She became a successful and beloved Queen, and a doting mother.

But now… now she just wanted to know if she could have a second chance.

…

That lady on the bench kept staring at him.

Why she continued to sit there, unmoving and silent in clothes like that, confused Robin. Dressed as the blind man he'd used so often in his youth, he sat on the edge of a fountain and watched the old woman in silence.

"Robin… what are you staring at?"

Keeping his eyes on the woman, he answered Skippy. "The woman over there."

"… Why?" No matter how old Skippy was, his curiosity still knew no bounds, "Have you met her before? She does look a little bit familiar."

It was having lightning strike him… in that instant Robin knew exactly who the woman was. Bolting to his feet and tearing his costume off, leaving behind his simple tunic and trousers, he walked briskly to the bench, ignoring Skippy's confused cries.

"Robin?! ROBIN?!"

The woman watched him make his way over to her. Once he was in front of her, he looked straight into her eyes… violet eyes. Eyes that he had only seen once before.

"Your Highness." He bowed low, tilting his head slightly upwards as he smirked at her.

Aurora waved her hand in dismissal, "There's no need for such formalities Robin. I'm afraid my time as a royal is up." Giving him a soft smile, she shuffled over, giving him space to sit by her side.

"Thank you…" He took a seat, "… I'm afraid my knees aren't what they used to be."

"No more stealing from the rich and giving to the poor then?"

Robin couldn't help but cackle at the teasing tone in her voice, "Alas…" he exclaimed, "… I'm afraid after Richard came back and my marriage to Marion, my time as a thief was up."

"…. And how is Marion?"

Silence.

"Robin?"

Shaking his head sadly, Robin took a deep, shuddering breath. "Marion… Marion passed away some years ago. There was an outbreak… almost half of the town died, including her."

"… I'm so sorry."

Quickly wiping the tears away from his eyes, Robin plastered a fake smile on his face and turned to her. "She's in a better place now… so, what brings the ex-Queen to this part of England?"

"An old friend… one of the greatest friends I could ever have asked for really." She took a deep breath and turned to him, looking him straight in the eye, "One I was hoping to spend the rest of my days with."

It was then that he remembered the fluttering of his heart whenever Aurora smiled and sang, her bare feet lightly dancing over the moss of the woods…. The heart-breaking knowledge that she would never be his.

"How about… we continue this conversation in private. Over a hot meal at my house?"

She audibly sighed in relief, a warm smile on her face. "That's sounds… perfect."

…

It had been three months since the meeting at the bench.

Robin and Aurora were slow dancing in the woods.

Aurora was humming a sweet tune into Robin's neck, as they swayed from side to side. The sun hadn't yet risen in the sky, but it was peaceful.

And it was perfect.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream…."


	8. Nick's Secret (Nick x Judy)

Prompt from wildetime: these are great! could you do trans girl nick wilde x judy hopps from Zootopia

….

Judy watched Nick's slender frame as he strode out of the bathroom, red fur damp beneath the t-shirt and cotton pants as he slumped onto the couch, resting his head on Judy's lap.

"Hey there…" Judy leaned down and kissed the fox on his nose, just to watch him make a face. She felt Nick's palm sliding over her chest, around her neck as he pulled her down for a kiss.

When she first left her home, she never once imagined that this would happen, that she'd be kissing a fox, that she'd be in a relationship with a fox.

"Judy… Judy w-wait. I-I have something to tell you."

Carefully, she pulled back, frowning at the slightly distressed look on his face… in fact, it almost looked like fear.

Now, she'd seen Nick scared before… several times over the course of their investigation in fact… but what would he have to tell her, that would scare him this much?

"Nick…" Judy took his hands in hers and gave him a reassuring smile, "… It's okay. Whatever you have to tell me… it's okay."

Nick snorted, "That's what you say now Carrots… that's what you say now."

"Okay… so did you kill someone?"

"No!"

"Did you… break into police headquarters and steal some handcuffs?"

"No…" Nick sighed, "Carrots, I don't think you're taking this very seriously- Hang out, do you want me to do that?"

"… I wouldn't want to have that conversation with Captain Bogo."

"True." Nick then took a deep breath, "Look, I've never really admitted this to anyone before… but…. I know I was born a boy, but I never really… felt like one before, you know?"

Judy frowned, "You… never really felt like a boy?"

"Exactly!" Nick seemed thrilled that Judy was following along with the conversation, "I never felt like a boy… actually, I felt more like… like… like- "

"- Like a girl?"

Nick didn't say anything… and in a way, that answered any questions that Judy could even think about asking.

So, she stayed quiet and just held him… her… Nick. She felt… Nick trembling, the fox's fear evident.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Nick eventually whispered, "Tell me how wrong it is… how I shouldn't feel like this?"

"Nothing is wrong with you Nick!" Judy gently scolded him, lightly pinching his ears, "You are perfect… boy or girl, you're still my Nickie." She quickly rubbed noses with him, before pulling him a little closer into a hug, "You're still my Nickie."

They were nice words…. But it still took some time before Nick could fully relax.


	9. Morning Daydreams (Duke of Weselton)

Prompt from anon8881: Could you do a scene of Elsa and the Duke of Weselton from Frozen spending a relaxing morning in bed?

(I really don't ship this… hence the ending, I'm sorry)

….

Slowly, the Duke blinked himself awake, rolling over to avoid having the sun shine in his eyes.

Her Majesty was still asleep, snuffling slightly into her pillow.

He loved her so much, even when her hair was out of its' neat bun and messily spread all over the pillow.

As he breathed in, he caught the faint smell that was very definitely Queen Elsa, a small smile appearing on his face. He was amazed that he was waking up next to her, that he fallen in love with a Queen and that she's fallen in love with him in return.

Two blue eyes opened up to stare at him sleepily, "Mmmm, I love you." She yawned, before turning over, "It's too early… come back to bed."

He leaned over and pressed a kiss into her hair, "I love you too."

She turned over again, draping an arm and a leg over him, ensuring that he wouldn't be able to move without disturbing her.

"I know." She whispered back, a smile on her face.

And then he woke up.

Glancing to his side, the Duke of Weselton sighed at the sight of an empty bed.

Another dream… they were more frequent after his banishment, reminding him of everything that he could have had… everything that he lost.


	10. Once Upon a Time in NY City

Prompt from Nikolai777: A one shot about Bolt and Dodger where it's an alternate scenario where Bolt is in New York but instead of meeting Mittens, Dodger is the one that he meets.

To the Guest reviewer who wanted a descendants AU, I don't watch it, so I will have to decline.

…..

"DAMN MUTT!"

Dodger cackled as he dragged the long string of hot dogs away, zipping into a nearby alleyway and crawling under the fence.

"Falls for it every time…." Dodger muttered, shaking his head in exasperation, "… when will he ever learn."

He winced as his tummy grumbled. It had been a slow week, and Fagin and the others were struggling pull in the money needed for proper food.

They wouldn't mind if he had a few bites to eat, right?

No.

Carefully, he pushed the hot dogs away, taking deep breath to contain the rumbling in his stomach.

They were his friends and family, he couldn't do that to them.

"Hey! Hey you!"

Dodger barely reacted to the unfamiliar voice, watching as a white dog bounded up to him, a very serious expression on his face.

"I overheard news that you were once quite… close with a cat." The word cat was sneered…. Yes, many dogs didn't like their feline opposites, but to have that much hatred for them? "I'll ignore you consorting with the enemy, if you lead to one of them. I have to rescue Penny."

Penny… the kid Oliver went to live with, that Penny?

In his mind, Dodger shook his head…. No, Oliver would have tried to find him by now, frantic with worry.

Must be a different Penny… were all little girls called Penny?

Humans were so unimaginative.

"Can't help you with any cats…" Dodger eventually answered, pushing himself to his feet and making his way over to the other dog, "… and the only Penny I know is about ten and lives in a fancy house."

The other dog wasn't impressed, scowling at Dodger as he started to circle him.

"You look stressed…" Dodger stated, smirking as the other dog glared at him, "…. Chill out, relax, and trust me when I say that the only cat around here will eat a nice dog like you for breakfast."

"But- "

"- you need to find Penny, I know, I know." Dodger smirked, "Well first things first, you need to hook into the rhythm."

"… What?"

Shouldering past the other dog, Dodger hopped on top of a bucket, tapping his feet along to the unheard beat. "Yeah, this city's got a beat, haven't you heard it before? As soon as you hook into the rhythm, you can do anything."

The other dog perked up at this. "Anything?"

"Absitively posolutely!"

There was a brief pause, before the other dog held out a paw. "Bolt."

"Pardon?"

"My name… Bolt. I'm a little surprised you didn't recognise me really. I've kept this city safe for years."

"You're a big deal then?"

"Yes!" Bolt definitely perked up at this, "Yes, exactly!"

"Hate to break it to ya kid, but you're in New York. Everyone here's a big deal." And then a sudden thought occurred to Dodger, "Tell you what… you help me score a bit of food for me and my friends, help keep us alive and everything, and we'll help you find your Penny. Deal?"

Bolt thought to himself for a few moments, before slowly nodding and holding out his paw. "Deal."

…

Honestly… this was one of Dodgers' better ideas.

Bolt didn't look like the usual street dogs you'd find hanging around behind restaurants, near the bins, so the grumpy cooks were more than willing to toss him a few scraps, so much in fact, that Dodger had to… borrow a basket so that he could take it all the way back to their hideout.

"Nicely done there, kid." He beamed at Bolt, "You ever think about retiring from the 'saving the world' business? You could make a mean living out here."

"I just want to save Penny and get back home."

"Alrightie then…" Subtly handing the bag full of food over to Bolt, he gestured for the other dog to follow him, "… Me and the others know these streets like the back of our paws. No Penny is safe from us."

"Promise?"

The tone actually sounded a little bit… upset, prompting Dodger to turn around and give Bolt (who was looking even more pathetic than Oliver), his best reassuring smile.

"Yeah… I promise kid."


	11. Love of a Mermaid

Prompt from JOHNHAMMOND1993: I have another request, Captain Nemo (From 20000 leagues) x a female character. The Captain and his crew rescue a woman from a shipwreck and he takes her in, and she starts to fall for the Captain.

…..

Captain Nemo stared wide-eyed at the young lady in front of him… and the green tail that replaced her legs.

He'd heard tales of mermaids, what sailor hadn't… but he never thought he'd ever meet one face to face.

However, this one wasn't in the water, twirling around and trying to lure him to his death… no, this one was trapped on the rocks that were the last remnants of a forgotten island, pale reddish hair against pale skin.

"Do you require some assistance My Lady?" he called out, thankful that he'd brought Nautilus up for some time at the surface. Who knows how long she would have been left there.

Silence.

The woman glared at him in distrust, shying away when he leaned a little closer.

"I'm not going to hurt you…" he whispered, holding out his hands, "… I just want to help. We have some food for you, an area we can fill with water for you to heal in… and when you're better, you'll be allowed to leave. You will never be a prisoner."

The wound on her tail was clearly painful, as she hissed in pain when she tried to move away from him.

"Please… "Captain Nemo whispered, "… you'll die out here."

Eventually, she allowed him to take her in his arms and carry her onboard…. But she clearly still didn't trust him.

…

"You are not like the other humans that I have seen."

Her first words to him, shocked him to the core.

"I- "Nemo was stunned to find himself stammering… he had been caught completely off guard.

"You are kind… one might even consider you handsome in human terms?"

As he continued to remain silent, the mermaid giggled, the noise sounding like musical charms on the wind.

He knew he must have looked like an idiot… his dignity had flown out of the window. Luckily, there was no-one around.

The woman swam a little closer to the glass, the almost-healed green tail swaying slightly in the water, hair moving with every little movement through the water. "I feel as though I should apologise for my rudeness…" she whispered, "… but all my life I've been taught that humans were not to be fully trusted."

"By who, if you don't mind me asking?" He still felt his head was full of cotton, but speaking was easier.

"…. My husband."

Ah… he knew it was too good to be true.

"I see…" Nemo forced a smile on his face, "…. How are you feeling my dear? I'm sure your husband must be worried about you."

After a few experimental swipes of his tail, a small smile appeared on her face, "I think… I think I'm ready to go home now."

"Of course… Of course. May I at least have your name before you leave?"

Silence.

"… I'll bring the Nautilus up to the surface."

…..

Almost five hours later, when the mermaid was half submerged in the water, arms resting on the rock that he was standing on, the pair still hadn't said their goodbyes.

Silently, she gestured for him to get closer, pushing herself up until her lips connected with his.

"Athena…" she then whispered, "… You may call me Athena, Captain Nemo."

And with that, she was gone, disappearing into the water with a flash of her green tail.

He felt like he was in a complete and utter daze, stumbling back into the ship, only to run into his First Mate.

"Captain? Captain, is everyone okay?"

Nemo could only nod, as his First Mate seemed to come to an understanding.

"Hmmm, I've heard the love of a mermaid has that effect on people."

"… Love?"


	12. Eric x Beast

Prompt from Sleeping Arrow: Eric ends up at the castle instead of Belle. Bonus if Beast remains in his beastly form for most of the story.

…

Eric couldn't remember how he got here.

He remembered the dark clouds swirling in the sky, thunder crashing in the distance seconds after lightning lit up the sky.

His crew rushing around the ship trying to get everything under control, only for them to run towards the lifeboats as the mast was struck by lightning, quickly going up in flames.

He must have been blown off the ship, falling into the water and grabbing into a piece of driftwood, which carried him towards the shore. Once he was on dry land, he collapsed.

When he next woke up, he pushed himself to his feet, glancing around in the hope that the rest of his crew and made it… but there was no-one to be seen.

Nothing to be seen, except a large castle resting on top of a fairly large hill.

"Alright… he muttered to himself, shivering as the cold wind breezed through his soaked clothing, "… castle it is."

…

It took him almost two hours to make his way to the top of the hall, pushing open the steep door after there was no-one to answer.

"Servants day off?" he wondered to himself, knowing that he was often guilty of doing the same. Sanding near a door to open and close it, seemed like the worst job ever. "Hello?"

Silence.

Slowly, he made his way up a grand staircase, cautiously peeking into every room…. The castle looked like it had been lived in, and he was sure that he could smell the remnants of freshly cooked bread…. But there was no-one to be found.

Entering a large dining room, he headed over to the window, staring out at the gardens, which were heavily over-grown.

"Where am I?" he asked himself, leaning his arm against the window.

And then he heard someone breathing from the other end of the room.

Quickly, he spun around, frowning when all he could see was some movement from the shadows.

"Hello?" he greeted, "I-I'm sorry for just dropping in like this… I was in the storm? My ship kind of burnt up… Again, I am sorry but- "

Suddenly, he froze when a large, monstrous foot stepped out of the shadows, followed by the rest of the Beast.

There was silence for a few minutes, as the pair stared at each other… and then Eric decided he needed to break the silence.

"Well… that's new."

The Beast frowned, actually looking a little bit unsure by Eric's reaction. "You're not… scared of me?"

"… Should I be?"

Silence, which prompted Eric to continue, "You haven't attacked me…. I don't treat people like monsters if they don't act like it. May I ask for your name?"

Silence… the Beast still looked confused.

"Well…" Eric bowed, the lessons from his Father deeply ingrained from his childhood, "… my name is Prince Eric."

The Beast nervously rubbed the side of his face, clawed fingers brushing over his ear. "Prince Adam." He mumbled, clearly not used to introducing himself like that.

"Excellent, now we know one another."

Adam seemed less impressed.

"I know this is a lot to ask…. But am I okay to stay for a few days, just until I can get back to my feet and try and get into contact with someone from the palace? I promise I won't take up too much space, I just- "

"- That's fine." Adam interrupted, turning away, "There should be a room for you."

And with that, he started to walk away.

"O-oh… thank you!"

….

Hours later, as Eric desperately tried to save his flute, which was soaked due to the storm, there was a gentle knock on the door.

The sign of life aside from Adam he'd heard since first arriving here.

"Come in!"

Slowly, the door pushed open…. But there was no-one there.

"Down here sweetie."

Slowly, he moved his eyes down… and he wasn't ashamed to admit that he was shocked at the sight of the moving, talking teapot…. Followed by a beaming teacup, a stern looking clock and a chuckling candelabra.

"You've been up here for quite a long time sweetie…" The teapot stated, "… we were wondering if you'd like a cup of tea maybe?"

"Ummmm…."

"The Master is also planning on having a pleasant evening filled with music and fine dining…" the clock interrupted, "…. We shall have to wake Madame Gardrobe, but- "

"- he hasn't even accepted yet, mon ami!" This time, it was the candelabra who spoke up, "Give him a chance!"

"Here you go!" the cup bounced over to him, full of hot tea, "You wanna see me do a trick?!"

"Chip, remember your manners!"

"Madame Gardrobe! Please wake up, you have a suit to design!"

To be honest, when the wardrobe yawned and stretched out, Eric wasn't even slightly surprised any more.

"Excellent!" the wardrobe cooed, "Such a fine chin, strong chest, muscular- "

"- Wait, wait, wait!" Eric held up his hands, a universal sign for everyone to stop talking, so that he could try and take it all in. He then turned to the teapot, "Mrs…"

"Pots, my dear. Mrs Pots."

"Mrs Pots… thank you every much for the cup of tea. Chip, do you mind if I just have a couple of sips before I see your trick? I am a bit thirsty."

As Chip nodded, allowing Eric to take a couple of sips, the Prince took a deep breath.

"Well, I do have some questions… but first, I would be happy to join Prince Adam for a night of dancing and dining, and if Madam Gardrobe is available to make me a nice suit, I would be very grateful Misters…"

"Cogsworth." The Clock bowed.

"Lumiere." The Candelabra did the same.

"Thank you… and I think you know what I'm going to ask next?"

They did, and Prince Eric listened, completely entranced, to a tale about a price left without his parents from a young age, spoiled to the core before he and his household staff were cursed by a vindictive enchantress.

…

"This is a waste of time." Adam grumbled as he was scrubbed, combed and trimmed, "The enchantress would have meant a woman, not some… goody-two shoes Prince from another country!"

"She never specified that…" Cogsworth sighed, "… she just said that you had to fall in love and have them love you in return. Now, Prince Eric is having a new suit made, so I took the liberty of having one made for you as well."

"I don't need- "He stopped, glancing down at his wet fur… and larger body. "- never mind."

….

Prince Eric… looked stunning.

Adam shuffled nervously from side to side, clearing his throat and adjusting his tie as Lumiere pushed him forwards.

Slowly, they both made their way down the steps towards one another, both bowing low before any words were said.

"You look…. Really nice." Eric spoke up, soft smile on his face, "Blue is really your colour."

Adam knew he was preening, straightening up and puffing his chest out as a beam appeared on his face.

When Eric then held out his gloved hand, showing no disgust at the idea of having Adam's paw in his hand, Adam felt… strange.

He'd never felt like this before.

"May I have this dance?"

Oh yes… this was perfect.

…

It didn't last.

Weeks after their dance and dinner, as they both sat in music room (which Eric confessed to being a little bit jealous of), Lumiere came rushing into the room.

The castle was under attack.

Hours later, when the local villagers had been scared off, Eric went rushing off to find Adam. He had been separated from the other prince, whilst rescuing many of the cursed servants from being destroyed, and now, Adam was nowhere to be found.

"Adam?! ADAM!"

Rushing up some decrepit stairs and into a mostly destroyed room, he spotted something large, lying on the balcony.

"Adam!"

Barely paying any attention the rose with a single petal on it, Eric raced over to the other man, gasping at the sight of the large stab wound in the man's back as he gently rolled him over. Gently running his hand over Adam's hairy cheek, Eric tried to give him a reassuring smile as blue eyes wearily opened up.

"A-are you okay?" Adam asked weakly, eyes scanning over Eric as he checked for injuries.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Eric couldn't help but feel a warm tug at his heart at the concern Adam was showing him, "We need to get you help! Now!"

"Maybe… maybe it's better this way." Adam weakly glanced at the rose, "I-I-I don't have much time left now."

"Who cares about some rose! You're still Adam, fully human or not… you're still the man who loves music and dining, who laughs at silly jokes and can dance like a professional… you'll still be you!"

Adam clearly didn't believe him, an insecure smile on his face as he weakly raised a paw, brushing ruffled hair away from Eric's eyes. "At least I-I got to see you… one… last… time."

As the paw started to fall, Eric desperately tried to grab onto it, needing that contact for just a bit more.

But it was too late… Adam was gone.

"No, no, no!" he muttered, "No, please, don't do this to me… I-I think I love you, please!"

Silence.

Sitting back on his heels, Eric buried his face in his hands…. The only person he really felt a connection to, and he was gone.

So consumed in his grief, he failed to notice the glowing rain striking the ground all around him. He only realised when Adam's body started to rise into the air. Brushing wet hair away from his eyes, Eric watched in amazement as Adam's body started to glow, paws becoming hands and feet, body shrinking down and fur falling from a chiselled face.

Once the transformation was complete, Eric could only sit there in shock as Adam suddenly stirred, pushing himself to his feet, examining his own body in shock before spinning around to see Eric staring at him.

"Eric…. It's me."

Eric could only nod in shock, allowing himself to be helped to his feet as he scanned Adam from head to toe.

Before Adam could say anything else, Eric lunged forwards and grabbed the man's ripped shirt, pulling him closer and kissing him on the lips.

Grimsby would be so thrilled.


	13. Sign Language

Prompt from Sea's Child: I have a request. I would love to see the pairing of Urchin and Gabriella (from the Little Mermaid tv series). Prompt: Going to a party to celebrate Ariel's wedding and Urchin being nervous about wanting to ask her on a date since he just learned sign language.

…..

It was stupid…. Half in love with someone for so long and never doing anything about it.

Urchin watched as Gabriella 'talked' to Ariel and her new husband, Eric, watching long beautiful fingers and the way her curls hung around her neck…. Those gorgeous hazel eyes. He knew he should probably stop staring now, but he couldn't help himself.

He desperately needed to ask her something…. He just had to muster up the courage to do so.

…

'Eric seems very nice' Ollie signed, smiling at Gabriella as the newly married pair headed further along the ship in order to speak to Ariel's sisters, 'I'm happy for her.'

Gabriella nodded in agreement, however, before she could sign anything in reply, she felt a cautious hand tap her shoulder. Spinning around, she couldn't help but beam at the sight of Urchin behind her.

It was a little like the sun, she couldn't help but think to herself.

Once again, before she could sign anything, Urchin slowly raised his own hands, trembling fingers forming words before her very eyes

'I'm probably going to make tols of nistakes…' he shakily began, '… but I think you are really pretty.'

Gabriella's eyes widened in shock, feeling her heart speed up a few notches as Urchin grinned a little bashfully, tail flicking with the nerves. It was adorable, and it was…. It was touching, that Urchin had thought to learn a completely new way of communicating, just for her.

Most people relied on Ollie.

Keeping eye contact with Urchin, she slowly signed back 'I think you are really cute as well.'

Urchin clearly understood her, blushing lobster red and biting his lip slightly as he smiled shyly. She couldn't hear her own laugh, but she could feel the vibrations in her throat.

'I would like to go on a date with you, that would be really…. Mice.'

She giggled slightly, loving the small mistakes that he made…. And then she actually processed what Urchin had just asked her.

He wanted to go on a date with her…. No-one had ever asked her on a date before, and they especially didn't learn sign language to ask her in the first place.

Slowly, she nodded her head in answer to the question, a large smile spreading across her face, along with a bright, red flush.

Urchin liked her…. That was more than anything she's ever had before. It sent a weird feeling of fear and panic into the pit of her stomach, along with a sense of hysterical happiness that centred itself in her heart.

This… this could work.


	14. One Thing In Common

Prompt from TheDragonSaver: Shenzi X Zazu (both from Lion King). During a chance meeting at the Tree of Life, the two reflect on how the Pride Lands have changed since Simba became king, and come to realize that they had more in common than either realized.

…

The pair stared at one another distrustfully, one of the ground, and one in the branches.

The only sound that could be heard, was the wind rustling through the leaves and the cry of other animals in the night sky.

The animal sound was welcome actually, especially considering how the Pride Lands used to be a few months ago.

As the silence got tenser and tenser, Shenzi eventually snapped. "What? Not going to tell me to get the hell out of the Pride Lands? Not going to tell me I don't belong here?!"

Zazu remained silent, staring down at her before sighing wearily. "Why bother… you wouldn't listen, and the new King and Queen are far too busy to deal with one hyena."

It was easy to guess what he was implying.

"So we'll have some new cubs running around soon?" Shenzi asked, "That was something I never understood about Scar… he seemed to believe he was immortal, he didn't really think about taking a mate until near the end."

"Hmmm, I remember."

They both did… they both remembered how Scar lusted after Nala, driving her away from the Pride Lands, where she then found Simba.

"He told us he would be a good king…" Shenzi then whispered, "… we were struggling to survive away from the Pride Lands and he knew that…. He knew how hungry we were. All we wanted was an equal share of the food. We were all friends since we were children… we thought he was our friend, but he was more concerned about himself. It was all about him, and we didn't see that until it was too late. He tried to blame us for everything!"

"I know…" Zazu's voice was sympathetic, having witnessed practically everything from behind bar, "… and that's why you- "

The sentence remained unfinished, but Shenzi knew what it was going to be.

That's why you killed him.

"He was ruining the Pride Lands…" She whispered, "… we didn't know he would go so far."

"…. You didn't know he was going to force the lionesses to over-hunt?"

Shenzi shook her head… even if hyenas were scavengers by nature, she knew about the dangers of over-hunting. But she was so consumed by the thrill of being as powerful as a lion, that she didn't pay it any heed.

Yes, she and the other hyenas were back in exile…. But life was better now.

"Maybe we have something in common after all."

At her curious frown, Zazu smirked down at her, an uncharacteristic, malicious glint in his eyes.

"We're both glad that he's gone."


	15. First Date (Calhoun x Felix)

Prompt from Kitsune_Robyn: as for a suggestion: first date between Calhoun and Felix (Wreck-it Ralph)

…..

Mister Goody Two-Shoes was late

Which didn't bother Calhoun…. She knew how popular he was amongst the people of his game…. He was probably saying goodbye to each and every one of them.

He was only five minutes late anyway…. Nothing to worry about.

/ You're one dynamite gal! \\\

She shook her head, trying to remove the memory from her mind.

Everything was going to be fine…. She was going on a date with someone who made her happy, which is what Brad would have wanted. She adjusted her position on the less than comfortable bench, clearing her parched throat.

Everything will be fine.

/ You're one dynamite gal! \\\

It was louder this time, somehow drowning out the surrounding noise. She couldn't help but cringe, gritting her teeth and tensing, resisting the urge to pull out her weapon.

/ You're one dynamite gal! \\\

She glanced at the clock once again…. ten minutes late now.

A bead of sweat rolled down the back of her neck as she tried to keep her breathing calm, one shaky hand running through blonde locks.

Everything would be fine… it would be different this time.

"Sergeant Calhoun!" a familiar voice called out, "Tamora!"

Calhoun whipped around to see Felix a few feet away, waving a hand and running towards her.

In that moment, her ex-fiancee's voice seemed to fade away and all she could see was the beaming smile on Felix's face.

"Sorry I'm late!" he exclaimed, a guilty look on his face, "Mrs Walker needed a little help with her window and- "

He was suddenly cut off, as Calhoun pulled him in for a kiss. She didn't care about excuses…. She just cared that he was here, with her.

When they eventually pulled about, Felix had a dopy look on his face for a few seconds, before he cleared his throat and straightened up. "I wanted to bring you flowers but I don't think you're a flower kind of girl."

He was right.

"Hey…" he seemed to notice the slightly down look in her eyes, "… are you alright? Are you having… second thoughts?"

How could she explain that she was, and she wasn't?

How could she explain that she wanted to go on this date with him, that he made her feel like more than a soldier, that he made her feel special?

How could she explain that she was worried that what happened to Brad, would also happen to him? She couldn't watch another boyfriend be eaten like Brad was.

"I'm fine…" she forced a smile on her face, "… It'll all be fine."


	16. Burping Contest

Prompt from Jokermask18: PeterpanxTinkerbell burping contest. Tink wins!

…

Peter enjoyed lazing around. Just leaning back, staring upwards at the sky, watching it turn from blue to a mixture of pink, purple and orange as he glugged down a drink.

The burp left his lips suddenly, echoing throughout the trees and scaring off any nearby birds.

The soft tinkling sound, as Tink giggled beside him caused him to beam in pride.

"Yeah, it was a nice one wasn't it!" Peter cackled (Tink's laughter was very contagious).

And then Tink burped, her face twisting into a smug grin, knowing that it was far better than Peter's. 'Bet that', her face seemed to say.

"Oh, you don't want to challenge me Tink!"

The pair stared at one another, neither backing down. First it was Peter, released a short burp…. Tink's smirk grew, like she sensed weakness, before letting one rip of her own, only slightly longer than Peter's.

"Don't hold back Tink." Peter accused, frowning when Tink shrugged, almost saying 'I don't want to embarrass you.'

"You won't win Tink… I'm a master burper!"

'Try me!'

For the next half hour, they battled back and forth, having to move to another location when the pirates made themselves known.

Once they were closer to the den, and the Lost Boys, Peter turned to the fairy with a smirk. "Shall we continue my lady?" he smirked, giving her a mock bow, "Or are you willing to admit defeat?"

She straightened up and glared at him, squeaking indignantly. 'You should bow to me! I'm the Queen of Burping!'

"I'll you who's the Queen… King of Burping!"

Straight after Peter's slight Freudian slip, a loud, earth-quaking belch shook the surrounding area, causing Peter to take a step back in shock as the Lost Boys made their way to the surface, all curious about the noise, with many believing it was some kind of wild creature.

'I win.' Tinkerbell claimed proudly, folding her arms and beaming down at a stunned Peter, ' Say it… I win!'

"… You win Tink…. You win."


	17. Gaston x Anna

Prompt from cokecrazy: Gaston and Anna, with Anna sitting on his lap, the two of them kissing and cuddling?

…..

The weather was freezing outside.

Gaston couldn't help but shiver as he remembered his last night in France, the feeling of falling into the frozen lake as he fell from a great height.

It was pure luck that he survived…. He was even luckier when a visiting princess rescued him, taking him back to her kingdom when it became obvious that he was no longer welcome in his village.

He never expected to fall in love with her.

Placing the wood that he'd collected on the ground, he slowly removed the large coat he was wearing, his body protesting once the cold air inside the castle hit the bare skin of his arms.

"Damn witch queen…" he muttered under his breath, taking care to say it quietly, "…. Can't she just suck all the cold out of the air inside?"

Slowly making his way up to the rooms he shared with the princess, the first thing he saw upon entering the large room, was Anna lying on the couch with no blanket.

Gaston winced. Alright, Anna had told him everything that had happened with her sister (who really didn't like him), but how can she really sleep there and not feel the cold? Even with the fire, it was chilly.

Not that it bothered him of course…. Men weren't bothered by the cold.

Grabbing the material that was on the back of the ornate sofa, he gently placed it over Anna. However, as he went to grab the firewood he'd just dumped by the door, he felt a small hand encircle his wrist.

"Where y' goin'?" Anna mumbled, still mostly asleep, her hair standing up in all directions.

Gaston remained silent…. This wasn't how he expected to spend the rest of his life. His mother was always well-groomed and perfectly dressed, his Father insisted upon it.

But he did love Anna.

"Nowhere…" he murmured, leaning over and kissing the princess on the lips, gently encouraging her to get into a seated position so that he could sit down as well, expecting Anna to just lie back down. Instead, she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and clambered onto his lap, her arms around his shoulder, nuzzling her face under his chin.

"You're so warm…" she muttered under her breath, arching up and kissing him again… and again… and again, "… so warm."

It was so… sweet.

He never expected his life to end up like this…. He was a simple hunter at heart, and any plans for the future included having Belle wait on him hand and foot, with their children and dogs playing in front of the fire.

Being the love interest of a princess was not in the cards.

And yet, he couldn't complain… no matter how cold he was.


	18. Neverland Trio (PeterxWendyxTiger-Lily)

Prompt from YaBoiCobraBubbles: Do you think you can do a fluffy scene with Wendy Darling, Peter Pan and Tigerlily as a triad couple? Thanks in advance 3

They are slightly older in this.

….

Peter didn't expect it the first time.

They were back at the Indian Camp, huddled around the fire. Tiger-Lily was dancing to the beat of the drums, when Wendy suddenly whispered, "She's so pretty."

Peter almost choked on the smoke, coughing weakly and pounding on his chest to try and clear it.

As Wendy tried to help, her hand slapping against his back, Tiger-Lily came rushing over, concern written all over her face. "Peter? Are you alright?"

"YES!" Peter knew he was bright red as the Indian princess leant in close, his voice higher than usual.

Tiger-Lily frowned, only leaving when her father called her over.

"You-you…" Peter then turned to Wendy, "…. You said…. About Tiger-Lily…. You said- "

"- That she's very pretty. Are you sure you're okay?"

Peter nodded frantically, "Yeah, yeah… I thought you hated her though?"

When Wendy just shrugged, Peter mustered up every bit of courage that he had.

"Yeah…" he whispered, "… she's very, very pretty."

…..

It kept happening.

The third time, Tiger-Lily was helping to paint the faces of the Lost boys, giggling when they argued with one another, paint smeared all over their faces and clothes in the ensuing scuffle.

"I love her laugh." Wendy stated, patting Peter's head sympathetically when he rested it on her shoulder, sighing pitifully.

….

After another nine weeks of pining and stating what they loved about the Indian Princess, they both came to a mutual decision.

Tiger-Lily had received her first official bow, and was showing off to the Lost Boys (as well as Wendy and Peter, but she'd never admit that).

"Peter…." Wendy's voice was cautious, as though she couldn't believe she was going to say this, "… I think we might need to have a talk with her."

"Really?" He could still remember Wendy's reaction when she first met Tiger-Lily, "Are you sure."

"…. No…. but I still want to."

…..

The next night, everything changed.

Tiger-Lily didn't go back to her camp. Instead, she was squished between Peter and Wendy, giggling as Peter kissed the ticklish spot behind her ear.

"You are so gorgeous…" Wendy was whispering, fingers stroking her shoulder, occasionally running then through the princess's dark hair.

"…. So, so gorgeous." Peter agreed, before he met Wendy's eyes and gave her a reassuring smile, "Both of you are."

As she ran her own fingers through Wendy's hair, Tiger-Lily knew she was flushing… she hoped this wasn't all just a dream.

"It's no dream."

She flushed deeper when she realised that she'd spoke out loud, prompting Wendy to answer her.

"It's no dream… just a wish come true."


	19. One Hundred Acre Woods

Prompt from Bolto: How about a story with Christopher Robin and Alice together, Alice tells him about her adventures in Wonderland and then he takes her to the Hundred Acre Wood to meet his friends Pooh, Tigger, Piglet and the rest?

…..

Alice hated high school.

Creativity was squashed. Imagination was forbidden…. And dreams were crushed.

She hated it.

"Is… anyone sitting here?"

Silently, she glanced up whoever at just spoken… and stopped.

Alright, maybe high school wouldn't be too bad after all.

The boy had light brown, almost reddish hair that had been neatly combed. His clothes were simple, but neat and he carried a simple satchel. A notebook was clutched close to his chest.

"Ummmm, no.." she shrugged, "… go ahead."

As the boy took a seat next to her, she turned her attention back to her own notebook, doodling yet another picture of the Hatter and Hare.

"I'm Christopher by the way…." The boy introduced himself, "… Christopher Robin."

"… Alice."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Christopher nervously spoke up again. "They look interesting… how are- "

Interrupting him, Alice practically slammed her notebook shut, sending him a quick glare. "It's nothing okay… nothing."

She'd lost too many potential friends with her tales of Wonderland.

"Oh…" Christopher looked a little bit hurt, but seemed to shake it off quickly, turning his attention to the board as the teacher started to talk, "…. Okay then."

…..

They had a rough start, but Alice found herself surprised when she learnt that she and Christopher had something in common.

Wonderous adventures that they experienced as children, full of friends and creatures that shaped who they were today.

"And this…." Alice added the final touches to her doodle, "… is the Mad Hatter."

Christopher looked over her shoulder, smirking at the sight of the large hat on the man's hat, and the daft grin on his face. "He looks… interesting."

"Interesting is a good word for him…" Alice sighed sadly, tracing her fingers over the faint lines, "… he was mad, but he was kind."

"… Tigger's like that." Christopher mused, a fond smile on his face, "Completely manic, but lovable all the same."

"He sounds lovely."

As the cool autumn breeze shook a few more leaves loose from the oak tree they were sitting under, Christopher turned to Alice, a contemplative look on his face. "I-I know you can't ever go back to Wonderland…" he whispered, remembering the afternoon she confessed that she would give everything to go back, tears running down her cheeks, "… but…. Maybe you'd like to come to the Hundred Acre Woods with me?"

"R-Really?"

Alice knew that Christopher had had the same experiences as her… people not being his friend just because of his 'imaginary world.'

She shouldn't have been so surprised to be invited.

"Yeah!" Alice could barely contain her excitement, "Yeah, that sounds amazing!"

Christopher looked equally as thrilled when she accepted the invitation, "Great!" he exclaimed, "I'll meet you near the car park and we'll go after school!"

….

"It just looks like an ordinary forest to me…." Alice mused as the orange, red and brown leaves crunched underneath their feet, "… like the ones you see in children's shows."

"I bet everything looks normal to you after Wonderland." Christopher didn't take Alice's comment as an insult thankfully, leading her over a log bridge until they reached a clearing, where music could be heard in the distance.

"Nothing can go wrong, when everything is right!"

"I love this song." Christopher beamed, speeding up slightly and pulling Alice with him, "Come on!"

She couldn't help but giggle as she was pulled into the clearing, her eyes instantly falling on the group gathered around a giant oak stump table.

They all looked like stuffed toys, exactly how Christopher drew them.

As she and Christopher got closer, the stuffed toys all stopped mid-song and turned to the pair, many of them in shock slightly.

"Christopher Robin?" A yellow bear, who Alice easily identified as Winnie the Pooh, "Who is this."

The others all eagerly started to pipe up as well, all moving closer and beaming up at Alice.

"This… is Alice." Christopher shyly introduced her, "Alice, meet Pooh (the yellow bear), Tigger, Rabbit, Owl, Piglet, Eeyore, Kanga and Roo."

Once the small group had all finished their numerous hellos, many of them fighting to be heard above the others, Alice waved at them, a small smile on her face.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you all."

And then the questions started.

"Are you and Christopher going to get married?"

"You're very pretty, are you an angel?"

"Do you want to play tag?!"

Alice couldn't help but giggle as Christopher desperately tried to calm them down, sending her apologetic winces every so often as Pooh grabbed one hand and Rabbit the other, both dragging her towards the table, chattering eagerly along the way about the many adventures that they'd had.

The misunderstanding about school incident sound hilarious.

As she gratefully accepted some tea, sweetened with honey, she glanced over at Christopher and sent him a small smile.

Okay… maybe high school wasn't so bad after all.


	20. Prom Date (Wall-E x Eve)

Prompt from JOHNHAMMOND1993: Human Wall-E X Human EVE, A underdog finally gathers up the courage to ask his crush, who is the most popular girl in high school, to be his date to the prom.

I know you had other prompts, but due to an ever-growing list, I am going to have to start being a bit choosy with them, and because Tower of Terror lore and Tomorrowland aren't really my strong points, I chose the Wall-E one.

…

Wally knew he wasn't really meant to be here… hiding at the side of the pitch as the cheerleaders practiced on the opposite side of the field.

Where Eve practiced.

With short blonde, almost white hair cut to a cute, little bob, electric blue eyes, a cute giggle and a way of walking, that almost seemed like she was floating, Eve was definitely the most beautiful girl in school.

He knew he was so far beneath her radar, he might as well have been underground, but it didn't stop the way he felt about her. With shaggy brown hair, simple and cheap clothing, large glasses with a bandage around the bridge, he was no-where near the standards that cheerleaders tended to go for.

Sketching out another quick doodle of her in his notebook, Wally didn't even notice he'd been surrounded until his light was blocked and his arms were grabbed.

"What are you doing here?" The most popular boy in school, known only as Auto, glared at him, "Perving over my girl again?"

"E-eve isn't your girl!"

And she wasn't…. everyone had heard how she rejected his invitation to the prom.

Auto's eyes seemed to get cruller, prompting Wally to shrink back against the bench, clutching his notebook to his chest.

"I should teach you a lesson…. A warning not to stare at what isn't yours."

The two who were holding him started to drag him away. He shouted, but doubted that anyone would actually get a teacher.

The boys' toilets stunk.

It was easy to see what was going to happen next.

Wally struggled as hard as he could, his glasses almost flying off his face with the effort.

"What are you doing?"

Everyone froze, spinning around to see Eve standing there, her nose scrunched up at the smell… she looked so out of place in the grimy room.

And the Principal was right behind her.

"What are you doing?" She asked again, storming over as the bullies let go of Wally and took a step back in alarm.

Wally was stunned, his glasses were almost hanging off his face and he didn't even want to think about what his hands were resting in now.

She looked like an avenging angel.

As the Principal scolded the boys, Eve lowered herself slightly, looking Wally in the eyes with a concerned expression on her face. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y- " He couldn't force the words out, and simply nodded his head instead, slowly pushing himself to his feet and pushing his glasses up.

"Are you sure…" she placed a hand on his shoulder, "… you don't look okay."

Once again, he couldn't force the words out.

"Come on." Much to Wally's shock, she grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the bathroom, "You need to see the nurse."

This was the perfect time to ask her to the prom… she was his knight, like in the old romance stories he'd scavenged from the local charity shops.

But he couldn't say anything… it was like the words got stuck in his throat.

So he bowed his head and remained quiet, allowing himself to be dragged to the nurse.

….

The prom came quicker than he expected, and before he knew it, he was hiding in the corner of the sports hall, desperately wishing for a last bit of courage as he clutched a small flower in his grasp.

"Do you want a dance?" a soft voice asked him.

When he looked up, Wally gulped nervously as Eve beamed at him…. She looked stunning in her floor length, white dress. She was smiling shyly at him, "Did you hear me? Do you want a dance?"

"I-I-I-I- " The most popular girl in school was asking him to dance… it was very cliché, but appreciated.

Unfortunately, he seemed to have taken a bit too long as Eve's face flushed red with embarrassment.

"D-do you even know who I am?" Was the first thing out of his mouth, causing him to slap a hand over it, his face as red as hers.

Thankfully, she didn't seem offended, "You're Wally E-E- I'm sorry, I don't know how to pronounce your last name. You're the best sculptor in the school, and when we graduate in a few years time, I have no doubt you'll be snatched up by one of those big companies… and I've had a crush on you since first year."

"W-what?" This couldn't be a joke… Eve was too kind for that.

She took a deep breath, those blue eyes instantly focusing on his own. "I like you Wally, so would you please dance with me?"

Wally gaped for a few moments, before slowly getting to his feet and offering her his arm. His suit looked like a trash bag in comparison to her dress, but she didn't seem worried about that. They walked onto the dance floor, where she moved to stand in front of him and Wally placed his hands on her waist, the few inches between their heights making him look up at her.

"Is this alright? I can- "Eve made a gesture towards her heels, indicating that she could remove them if Wally asked.

"No, keep them on. I like it." Wally blushed as soon as he spoke up…. It was strange to admit that he liked that she was taller than him. Eve just smiled, slowly swaying him from side to side in time with the music.

Wally followed her lead easily, trying to ignore all the people staring at them.

"Ignore them…" Eve whispered, wrapping her arms around Wally's neck, and leaning her head against his.

Wally felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest, "D-do you really like me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Why?"

Eve pulled back far enough to look him in the eye, her blue eyes wide and honest… and caring.

"You're so smart… even though the footballers pick on you for being… well, a nerd, you don't stop trying to help people. I saw you helping a bug out of a spiders' web the other day."

He had pet hissing cockroaches at home, he couldn't just let that poor thing be eaten.

"And it doesn't hurt that you're cute."

Another flush washed across Wally's face.

"I love your little smile and- "

Finally, Wally mustered up enough courage. Nipping onto his tip-toes, he gently kissed Eve on the mouth. Her lips were so soft… Wally felt like he could do this forever.

"So…" he whispered as he pulled away, "… D-d- you have a date for next year's prom?"


	21. Henry x Salazar

Prompt from Guest: Could you possibly do Pirates of the Caribbean oneshot with Henry Turner/Armando Salazar pairing. Henry captured to Silent Mary and falls in love Salazar after seeing more humane side of him. Just happy end of both of them. Also Salazar lives through movies events and regains his humanity.

…..

The first thing Henry noticed was the ache in his head… the second, was the fact that he was in a cell.

And then he heard the chuckling, that seemed to echo through the damp, dark area. Immediately, he went on the defensive, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Another chuckle, and movement in the shadows.

"Come into the light!" he ordered, straightening up. He was the son of Will Turner… he wasn't about to be cowered by a voice in the dark.

There was a brief moment of silence, before the figure stepped into the light… and Henry shrank back in alarm.

The man was dead… there was no way he could be fully alive. Huge chunks of flesh were missing from his body, with grey skin still peeling off in little flakes. Black hair hung limply around his peeling, as though he'd recently took a swim in the ocean… and black ooze dripped from his mouth.

"Horrifying, yes?" The man…. Ghost… thing hissed, blackened teeth bared in a mockery of a smile, "Who. Are. You?"

"H-Henry Turner." He wasn't ashamed to admit he stammered a little bit…. It was hard not to.

"Son of Will Turner… you can lead me to Jack Sparrow."

"No, I can't! I can't find him either- "

A burnt, grey hand slammed against the bars of the cell, stunning Henry into silence as the man leaned in closer.

"You will help me find him…" he hissed, "… or you will stay here…. Forever."

….

He didn't know how long he sat in the cell once the man vanished into the crowd…. the sun seemed to have set long ago judging by the sudden chill that swept through his bones.

Suddenly, the door to his cell opened up and a familiar voice spoke up from the shadows again. "Follow me… I'll show you to your room."

"My room?" Henry slowly pushed himself to his feet and frowned, "But I thought- "

"- Do you want to stay here?!"

Henry was silent for a moment, before darting forwards, intending to attack the strange man, only for the man to move to one side and place a sharp blade at his throat.

"Cute." The man chuckled, before sheathing the sword, "Follow me…. I've told my men to allow you free reign of the ship…. Everywhere except my chambers of course."

Henry chose not to say anything, especially not the obvious question. Why would he want to go anywhere near this… man's personal quarters?

They walked for a few minutes, walking up broken and cracked stairs until they came out onto the deck. Other members of the crew were there, all eying Henry in curiosity, with several men smirking when Henry refused to look them in the eyes.

"Welcome to your new home…" the man opened a large door, "… Best to stay in here for now. My crew can get a little… nasty."

And then the door was closed and Henry was left alone.

He had to get out of here.

…..

Halfway through his third escape plan, Henry heard a loud knocking on the door.

"You will join me for dinner!" the man from earlier ordered, "That's not a polite request, I'm afraid."

Henry remained silent.

Another loud knock. "So… will you join me for dinner?"

"You take me as a prisoner and now you want to have dinner with me? Can you even eat?"

"…. You will be joining me for dinner…. Or you will starve. If you don't eat with me, then you don't eat at all."

Henry growled, "Fine!"

Eating with the man would almost be like surrendering… and he would never surrender.

….

Soon, his hunger got to the better of him.

Testing the door, he was relieved to find that it was unlocked. It was in the middle of the night, so there weren't many crew members around, making it easier for him to sneak to the opposite end of the ship.

Where his curiosity got the better of him…. What exactly was in the man's private quarters?

…

Anger…. Anger was in the quarters.

After being scared half to death by the sudden appearance of the man, Henry made a run for it, deciding that the ocean would be a better end for him, rather than whatever the man had planned for him.

The half-dead sharks disagreed.

Thankfully, before they could do anything serious, they were almost called off as he was dragged back onto the ship by the man.

From there, their dynamic changed.

….

"Your leg could do with being a little more to the right."

Henry chose not to look at the man…. He'd done his best to avoid him ever since the shark incident and he was determined to keep it that way.

He made the adjustments though. "You… know the stance?"

The man smirked, "I was once a soldier myself… you could almost say I was an expert." He bowed lowly, "Capitán Armando Salazar, at your service." He then drew his sword from its sheath and moved into the sparring stance, "Come… I think I can teach you some better tricks than whatever the military are teaching nowadays."

Remaining where he was for a short time, Henry eventually moved to stand opposite Salazar, bringing his own sword up, silently accepting the lessons.

In case he ever need to defend himself against this Salazar and the crew, he reasoned to himself… not because Salazars' smirk did something to him.

…

Over the next few days, Henry found himself paying more attention to Salazar, even having dinner with the man.

It was clear that Salazar's death hadn't caused him to forget his table manners… they were probably better than Henry's (which he knew his Mother would be very shocked about).

Salazar was also a very skilled fighter, teaching Henry some key skills.

As the days passed by, Henry started to build up a picture of ex-Captain. There was something… sweet, almost kind about the other man. There something still human about him.

There was something there, that Henry hadn't seen before.

This was new… new and a bit alarming

Watching Salazar was causing new… feelings in Henry, and he wasn't sure if he particularly liked them. Prisoners shouldn't start to like their captives, it didn't work like that, it should never work like that!

Although, it was clear that Salazar wasn't as bad as he first believed.

On one occasion, as he was walking across the deck, he spotted Salazar at the wheel.

"Where are we going?"

Salazar smirked, "And what makes you think I'll tell you?"

It was a good point.

There was a brief moment of silence, before Henry sighed, "Look… I never thanked you. For saving my life."

A simple nod of acknowledgement was his only answer.

"I mean it…" Henry whispered, "… I owe you my life, which means I'm in your debt."

"No…" Salazar glared at him, looking so much like their earlier days together, "… If you do something for me, then I want it to be because you want to, not because you believe to owe me a debt." He then turned his attention back to the sky, a soft smile on his face as the sun hit him, "Never mention that again."

….

The trident had been destroyed, and all curses of the sea were lifted…. Henry knew he should have gone over to Jack and his Father, but he found himself searching for Salazar.

"Salazar! Salazar! Armando?!"

The whole possession thing had been weird, but Henry found himself understanding why Salazar was so angry… he'd only met Jack Sparrow for a brief moment, but the older man had a way of getting on people's nerves.

However, after spotting a couple of people, who he recognised as being members of Salazar's crew… except with the peeling flesh and missing body parts, he knew that there was a chance that Salazar was human again too.

And then he spotted him.

Salazar still seemed to be in shock, hands roaming over his body as he slowly came to the realisation that he was human and well.

"Armando!"

Finally, he seemed to react to the name, turning around and spotting Henry instantly, a relieved smile appearing on his face. It had been a chaotic battle, and Henry had been lost in the middle of it after the possession incident.

"Henry…" he whispered, turning to the younger man and beaming, "… Henry!"

Much to the ex-dead man's surprise (and the surprise of everyone else), Henry grabbed the older man's coat and pulling him down for a kiss.

"Bad parenting that…." He heard Jack point out to William, "… kissing pirate hunters is a big no-no… next, he'll be burning the rum!"


	22. Ariel x Male Ursula

Prompt from Guest: If you could you do Ariel x Male Ursula ( i have seen fanarts to younger

looking handsome Male ! Ursula and they were awesome.)

…..

To Ariel, Eric was the perfect choice for her.

Handsome… a prince… kind… musically talented.

He was everything she ever wanted, aside from the fact that he was human.

But she was willing to make that sacrifice for what she believed to be love.

She didn't understand love then… she didn't understand it until she went looking for the sea witch, believing that she would be able to help Ariel with her love-life. From all the stories she's heard about the sea witch, she was expecting a hideously ugly woman, with untamed hair and evil minions, fish skulls all around her lair.

Well, the two eels certainly fit the profile of evil minions but the sea witch… wasn't what she was expecting.

"You look surprised young one…" the tentacled man, who barely looked older than 25 hissed, a wicked smirk on his face, "… let me guess. Your Daddy warned you of something different?"

Ariel could only nod, knowing her face was going red and if she did speak, no more than a squeak would come out.

The sea witch, wasn't a witch at all… in fact, if it weren't for the tentacles, he could probably fit in well with the youth of the mermaid community.

Captivating dark eyes stared at her, a knowing smile on his handsome face. His voice was soft and low, almost soothing. His hair was silver, almost reflecting the light coming off of the many lights were all around the lair. It was shortish, slightly ruffled, like he'd been running his fingers through it constantly.

"Call me Ursul…" he gently took her hand and kissed it, winking as her flush only deepened, "… It's a pleasure to meet you princess. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I-I-I- " She'd completely forgotten. All thoughts of being able to be with Eric had completely disappeared from her mind.

"Or maybe…" Ursul swam a little bit closer, almost pressing her up against the wall, "…. You just wanted to see me, hmmmm?"

Sebastian didn't say anything, and neither did Flounder…. Maybe a little time getting to know Ursul wouldn't hurt.

…

She thought she loved Eric.

She thought she loved him. Everything human about him used to be attractive to her, it was wonderful. Maybe part of it, was the sense of rebellion against her Father. He hated everything human, and she was determined to see the good in it, to believe that there was nothing wrong or evil with the human world.

But there was only a hollowness now when she thought of the handsome prince.

What could he do for her?

Nothing… Ursul was giving her everything. He would allow her to go up to the human world in the dead of night and feel the dry sand in between her fingers. On his little 'business' trips, he would bring her something new every day.

He kissed her like she meant the whole world to him.

Or at least, she hoped that's how he felt, because he was her whole world now.

She hadn't known what love was until she met Ursul.


	23. Runaway (Pongo x Tramp)

Prompt from Dusty: Tramp x Pongo (Lady and the Tramp x 101 Dalmatians) They fall in love and run away together.

NOTE FOR JOHNHAMMOND1993: I'm very sorry, but i can't do any of the prompts that you've requested as the OZ film wasn't my favourite and i've never seen Halloween town. If you have any other prompts, please don't hesitate to ask.

….

Pongo curled up under the bench.

He'd been thinking about this for the last few months. His pet, Roger, hadn't gone for the beautiful woman and her pet, and had instead chosen a vapid woman who hated Pongo with a burning passion.

He'd only had one saviour through all of this, and that was who he was waiting for.

Speak of the devil;

"Come on…" Tramp patted gently at Pongo's head, "… it's already morning. Your human will notice that you're gone soon."

"… What if this isn't a good idea?" Pongo asked leaning up and burying his face into Tramp's neck, "She might not like me, but it's safe there. I can go out and see you whenever, and- "

"- and he's likely to get rid of you soon anyway, because of her." Tramp muttered, licking at Pongo's head to try and soothe him, despite the harsh words, "What if they send you far away, where we won't be able to see each other any more?"

Pongo was silent for a few moments, thinking quietly to himself, before sighing wearily. "I want to be with you forever…" he whispered into Tramp's fur, "… where we won't be judged by the others and where I can love you freely. I want to be safe, I want you to be safe!"

Tramp continued the soothing grooming, "It'll all be okay. I'm not leaving, no matter what you decide."

Silently, he knew he'd be disappointed if Pongo decided to stay with his human. For a few moments, they lay in comfortable silence, before he nuzzled his nose against Pongo's, in the parody of a human eskimo kiss.

"I want to do that whenever I like." He whispered, hoping to persuade Pongo, "Groom you in public."

"… I want that too."

"Then let's go!"

Silence.

Tramp sighed, flopping into his side, "They will only be cruel to you… I don't want to lose you."

"I-I know."

"I just want to be with you."

"It'll be okay." Lightly Pongo nuzzled at Tramp's neck, causing him to shiver slightly.

"No it won't…" Tramp replied, "… not if you stay there."

"I'm sure it'll get better."

Tramp shook his head, "You know it won't… your human's taking you out for walks less and less. Soon, he'll realise that he's too 'busy' to have you and you'll be sent away! Or left somewhere… somewhere that I can't find you!"

"Do you think this is all easy for me?" Pongo shook his head, "I know there's a chance I'll be sent away, but we can make it work without me having to run away. We've always worked it out before!"

"I don't want to just 'make it work'!" Tramp cried out, "I want to know that you'll be here, by my side! Always!"

Pongo just nuzzled closer, clearly not knowing what to say. They were silent again, before Tramp spoke up again.

"Please Pongo… let's just run away." His face was still buried in Pongo's fur, causing his voice to be muffled, and barely heard, "Please… I'm begging you."

"Tramp…"

"Please! Let's just go and never look back!" he shuffled out into the open path, the cool morning breeze ruffling his fur.

"I can't just run away from Roger!"

"Sure you can! Dogs run away all the time. If he really cared, then he'll look for you and yeah, if he looks for you, then I'll happily come back with you… but only if he bothers!" Tramp playfully nudged Pongo, licking his face, as if encouraging him to come out into the open, "I want to go where I can love you, far away from here and from anyone who might know us!"

Finally encouraging Pongo out, he started to run around the Dalmatian, laughing as Pongo tried to follow him. The laughter was infectious, and Pongo couldn't help but laugh and grin as well.

"Tramp!"

"Pongo!"

Leaping on top of Pongo, Tramp nuzzled the dog's ear. "I love you…" he whispered, as Pongo shifted into a more comfortable position.

It was then that he realised that Pongo had stopped laughing, and was now crying.

"Pongo?"

"I want to start over… I want another chance." Pongo took a deep breath, "So, let's go. Living as a stray can't be that hard, right?"

"You…. You really want to go with me?"

"I'd go with you anywhere."


	24. Jack Frost x Elsa

Prompt from Jonathen: can you do an Elsa x Jack frost one shot

(I'm sorry, I didn't understand your first prompt at all)

Note for JOHNHAMMOND1993: I'm sorry, I don't write OC characters really. The UP one was very much a one off.

…

"Anna is whinging again."

Jack glanced away from the children playing, turning his attention to his clearly exhausted wife. "What was it about this time."

"The snow… she wants snow since it's so close to December." Elsa couldn't help but chuckle fondly at the memory of her sister melodramatically flopping to the ground ad crying out about the injustice of it all, "She's worried it won't snow naturally by Christmas, so she wanted me to 'encourage it along'"

"And you, of course, don't like messing with nature… or taking my job away from me." Jack nudged her gently in the side, "And Christmas is still a week away. I'll make it happen before then."

"Is Father Christmas still sulking over last Christmas and the amount of snow he had to deal with then?"

Jack groaned, "If another one of those elves comes around to remind me, I promised the old man a frost Christmas and nothing more, I'm going to lose my mind!"

To be honest, Elsa couldn't understand why the older man was still sulking about it. He was magic, he could actually walk on ice and snow fairly easily. "Well…" she plastered a smile on her face, "… we can have a good Christmas with or without the snow, no matter that Anna says."

Pulling her into his arms, Jack actually felt warmer, a soft smile on his face. "Any Christmas I spend with you is a perfect Christmas."

Elsa smiled properly at that, kissing him gently on the cheek. "I love you." And then she sighed, "I just… I guess because it's our first Christmas as a married couple, the idea of having snow made it seem more romantic. Or at least, that was one of Anna's arguments."

"Elsa…" Jack looked her in the eye, "… you're stuck with me no matter what. And you know what… forget the old man, I'm going to give you and Anna the perfect while Christmas."

"…. Thank you."

Later that night, Jack took the opportunity to slip out of bed and fly off into the night sky, his finger drawing a frost heart on the window in a little token of his love. He was back before dawn and before Elsa even knew he was missing.

The following morning, he expected it to be Elsa who woke him up… he guessed he shouldn't have been surprised that it was Anna.

"It's snowing! It's snowing!"

"Funny that…" he mumbled into his pillow, fingers itching to make the floor a little icier than usual, "… considering I was up all night."

Feeling a gentle kiss on his head, he turned to smile up at Elsa.

"I'd do anything for you…" he whispered to her, ignoring Anna's continued excitement, "… even deal with your five-year-old sister."

"Consider it good practice for dealing with our children."

Jack glanced at her mid-section, eyes growing wide in shock. "Does that mean."

"Ice ice baby."

"Elsa!"


	25. Fireside Lovers

Prompt from Guest: Could you do Robin Hood and Little John as gay lovers?

…..

There was stew bubbling over the fire, the roaring flames warming up the small area as the two men rested there in silence. Robin was already half asleep, hat covering his eyes as he leaned back against the bear, who was watching the fireflies flutter past.

"Robin?" Little John suddenly spoke up out of the blue, breaking the comfortable silence despite not pulling his eyes away from the fireflies.

"Mmm?"

Turning away from the bugs, clearing his throat nervously, John gently pulled Robin's hat away from his face. "Can we.. um." He cursed at himself in his mind.

There was no need to be nervous. They were so far away from the town, and it was so late at night, that it was extremely unlikely that they'd be caught.

Robin titled his head back, a soft smile on his face. "Can we what?"

John tried again. "Can we go to bed… the stew won't be ready until morning anyway."

The soft smile widening, threatening to overtake his face, Robin nodded, "Of course we can my love. Old age catching up to you?"

Of course, the endearment had to mixed up with a little bit of teasing.

"No… I just like being in bed with you."

"Soft sod." Gently, Robin allowed himself to be pulled onto Little John's chest, clutching onto the bed-tunic as the bear slowly moved from his reclining position, to lying down. Wrapping his arm around the smaller male, John gave a deep sigh of contentment, especially when Robin started to rub small, soothing circles onto the soft material.

"I love you." John sighed again, voice rumbling deeply.

Robin beamed again, angling himself up to kiss John on the chin, "I love you too."

With the fire keeping them warm, they snuggled up together, the flames highlighting each other's features beautifully.

Everything was at peace.

As Little John yawned, Robin raised up a hand, gently stroking the bear's cheeks. "What was I saying about old age again?"

John replied with a kiss, sleep and soft, before gently rolling over to his side, curling around the fox and keeping him as warm as possible. Robin was more than happy about this, cuddling John's arm close and squeezing his eyes close in delight.

The warmth of the fire and their bodies intertwined made their eyelids heavy, and soon, the woods were filled with the content snores of the lovers.


	26. Hypnotism

Prompt from Johnny Frost: Could you do a Vanessa (Ursula) x Eric where it's sort of an extended version of the hypnosis scene? Like starting with her transformation into Vanessa and ending with Ariel running off in the movie?

…..

"Aaaaaaaa… Aaaaaaaaa."

Eric didn't expect to hear the melodic voice again. He'd thrown his flute away and vowed to tell Ariel how he felt about her.

"Aaaaaaa…. Aaaaaaaa."

The voice was just how he remembered it, soft and lilting, rising and falling in its simplicity.

Moving over to the edge, leaning over it in order to investigate, he spotted a woman walking along the beach, waves lapping at her ankles and a weird glow from a necklace around her neck.

He wanted to walk away, but it was like someone was controlling his legs, making them move of their own accord. Instead of heading inside to talk to Ariel like he wanted, he found himself walking down the stairs, to the beach.

'Stop!' he cried out in his mind, desperately trying to regain control as the woman turned to look at him, 'Stop! Something's wrong!'

"Such a handsome boy…" the woman whispered, her speaking voice almost as soothing as her singing one, "… I can see what she sees in you."

'She? She who?'

"You are the perfect instrument, which I will play to my victory…." The woman smirked, but there was definitely something wrong behind it, "… Now, repeat after me my sweet prince… We must be married as soon as possible. I will marry Vanessa."

Eric gritted his teeth together, desperately pushing back the words as they threatened to come out. "What… do you want?" he managed to push out, watching as the woman frowned and took a step back.

"Well… the little princess certainly has a hold over you. I underestimated her it seems." The woman seemed amused by this, "What do I want? I want the sea. I want that princess's pain and I want your pleasure…. I want the King dead!"

Eric found himself tensing up at that… did she mean his Dad (who was already terminally ill) or was she referring to another King? The Father of the princess she kept mentioning maybe?

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it…" the woman whispered, her soft hands coming up to cup his cheeks, pulling him closer to her own face, "… Just relax."

Her lips pressed against his and just like that, his mind went completely and utterly blank.

….

Ursula tried to keep her smile as soft and charming as she could, not easy when all she wanted to do was snarl in disgust at the older man smiling at her.

Getting the prince on her side had taken more time than she expected. Every time she thought she had him in her grasp, he started to act up. Almost the entire night passed before she was able to get full control over him.

And now Eric was behaving perfectly and soon, the little princess would be awake.

Speaking of the princess… footsteps were making their way across the corridor.

Thinking quickly, she pressed herself closer to Eric, acting like the besotted woman as the older man continued to blabber on.

"Well Eric, it appears as though I was quite mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours, does in fact, exist! And is quite lovely."

Vanessa tried not to shudder as the old man took her hand, a simpering smile on his face.

"Congratulations my dear."

"We wish to be married as soon as possible." Eric spoke up, sticking perfectly to her script.

"Y-Yes of course Eric, but these things do take time you know."

"This afternoon Grimsby. The wedding ship departs at sunset."

"Oh… Oh well Eric, if you insist."

Out of the corner of her eye, a flash of red caught her eye, prompting Vanessa to glance up towards the staircase, a smirk appearing on her face as she watched the little princess run away, her face buried in her hands.

'Everything was going according to plan' she mused, one hand gently cupping the glowing necklace around her necklace, 'Everything would soon be hers."


	27. Sequel to Chapter 17

Prompt from Guest: I kinda wish to see some more this AU maybe Hans trying flirt with Anna and Gaston cock blocking him less than suble way (referring to Chapter 17)

….

Gaston growled under his breath for the umpteenth time in the last two hours.

That suck-up prince was far too close to Anna.

This is why he hated balls and parties. Yes, he got to see Anna in gorgeous dresses, but because her sister insisted in inviting people from other kingdoms, he had to deal with all these princes looking to snag the next in line for the throne.

And Hans was the worst, his hand on Anna's arm as he leaned in closer.

Usually, Gaston sulked in the back of the ballroom… but Anna was his everything and no-one was allowed to touch her like that. Silently, he stormed over, placing a possessive hand on Anna's back and glaring at Hans.

"Gaston…" Anna looked a little bit concerned as she glanced back at him, "… Are you alright?"

It was time to be the hero.

"I just thought the Prince here was getting a little close." Gaston forced a smile onto his face.

"What are you talking ab- "

Anna was cut off as Gaston suddenly spun her around, pressing his lips to hers in a sheer show of domination. When he pulled away, Anna gasped for air, her eyes misted over slightly as all thoughts of Hans completely disappeared from her mind.

But Gaston wasn't done.

'I'll show him' Gaston thought to himself, as he pressed kisses against Anna's neck, 'She belongs to me.'

Anna shivered, as though she heard the words, a light blush on her face making the freckles stand out.

Neither of them noticed Hans walking away, a clear sulk in his posture.

He could take a hint.


	28. Aladdin x Mozenrath

Prompt from Guest: Could you possibly do AladdinxMozenrath AU where Prince of Thieves ! Aladdin kidnaps Mozenrath. When 40 thieves are trying stole somekind magical artifact and they need sorcerer to getting it to them because magical traps. Despite the rough start they fall in love with each others. Happy ending preferred.

…..

It was too easy.

According to everything that he'd heard about the cruel, evil sorcerer that ruled over the Land of Black Sand, his security system shouldn't have been so… lax. In less than an hour, with his crew keeping an eye out below, he's scaled the walls of the tower, broken into an empty storage room and killed enough of the guards to royally piss someone off.

"Sorcerers." He muttered to himself as he picked the lock of an ornate door. It would have been easier to have Sa'luk kick in the door, but who knows what's on the other side.

Cautiously opening up the door with a silent click, Aladdin couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in appreciation at what he saw.

Pressed against the wall, clearly prepared for a fight, was a young man. He was pale, physically frail, and wearing blue, lavish clothes that clearly emphasised his wealth. "Leave…" the man growled, one of his hands glowing as he threw something at Aladdin, "… now!"

Aladdin dodged whatever it was with ease, straightening back up and smirking. "Allow me to introduce myself…. I am Aladdin, the future King of Thieves. Consider this your liberation."

Before the other man could do anything else, Aladdin darted forwards and slapped a golden bracelet on his wrist. Almost immediately, the man gasped, his strength having been sapped straight out of his body.

"Or kidnapping." Aladdin shrugged, "Depends how you look at it."

"You dare to- "

"- subdue your magic and take you with us? Yes."

The sorcerer snarled in anger, darting forwards in anger, only to fall unconscious as Aladdin hit him with the hilt of his dagger. Scooping the man's motionless body into his arms, he quickly left.

…

Gritting his teeth, Mozenrath pushed himself into a seated position, glaring at his surroundings.

"Ah, you're awake!"

He turned to the door, sneering at the man he saw there, scrambling backwards against the silk covers.

"Welcome to the Lair of the Forty Thieves." This… Aladdin smiled at him, his voice smooth and sensuous. His eyes were dark and mischievous, and it was obvious that he had muscles underneath the rags that he clearly classed as a uniform.

Mozenrath resisted the urge to admire him, straightening up and sneering at the thief, "What do you want with me?"

Silence.

"I demand that you take me home!" he then demanded, "Whatever you want, I'll give to you, but take me home!"

Aladdin strutted forward until he was face to face with the sorcerer, looking very predatory, "Reward? I'm the Prince of Thieves, I can get whatever I want regardless of any 'reward'."

"Thieves never say no to more gold…" Mozenrath crossed his arms over his chest, "… I can- "

"- Not interested." Aladdin smirked, "Here's how this is going to work… I make demands, and you follow them. You can either be a guest or a prisoner. Your choice."

Mozenrath frowned, "What could the so-called Prince of Thieves want with me?"

"The Hand of Vishnu…. You've heard of it?"

"Vaguely…. Why?"

"It's protected by several defences, some of which, can only be defeated with magic." Aladdin smirked, "Hence you."

Mozenrath glared at him, "I will never help you."

"You will… or you'll be killed." Aladdin turned to leave, "Think it over."

…

The dream woke him instantly. Dark eyes staring at him, calloused hands running over his thighs. Springing to his feet, only to collapse when his weakened legs fell out from under him.

Thankfully, Aladdin was nowhere to be seen.

Glancing around for water, he managed to use the bed to pull himself back to his feet. Some guest he was… prisoners were the ones left thirsty!

Distracted, he nearly fell backwards when the door opened with a loud bang and Aladdin strode into the room, boots clicking against the stone floor. "You're very pale…" he stated when he spotted Mozenrath, "… didn't you sleep well? Or maybe a little too well?"

The implication was obvious, and Mozenrath glared at him, "As a matter of fact, I do need something. Good food and clean water, as appropriate for a guest!"

"Oh, but of course." The tone was sarcastic, as Aladdin bowed low, waving in some men who brought in a few plates with food piled on them.

"All for me… how kind." It didn't stop him from eating as much as he could though, practically gulping down the water.

And Aladdin just stared at him. "You know… "The Prince whispered, "… I was expecting someone completely different. The rumours didn't do you justice."

"Rumours?"

Aladdin leaned in close, a beaming smile on his face, "They failed to mention how beautiful you are."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." Mozenrath replied dryly, rolling his eyes when Aladdin pouted slightly, "You may leave now."

"…. As you wish."

…

Aladdin couldn't help but chuckle as he closed the door and locked it behind him. Who knew kidnapping a sorcerer would be so much fun?

"Prince?" Sa'luk was striding towards him, "The men are wondering when we're going to get going. They're very… eager to get going."

He bet they were.

"Get them ready to leave." He ordered the larger man, "As soon as our new friend has finished eating, we'll leave."

…

"Let go of me! Let me go!"

Aladdin ignored the screaming from behind him.

"If you want me to help you, you have to keep me well!"

"And you like him." Sa'luk grumbled to Aladdin, "How?"

"His voice is nicer when he's not screaming." Pulling his horse to a slow trot, Aladdin waited until he was right next to Mozenrath, before brushing against his arm, frowning when the sorcerer pulled away from his touch.

"Don't touch me! Just leave me the hell alone!"

…

The road to this mystical place was long, and Mozenrath was lucky for the break… until he was woken up by someone crying out in fear.

Aladdin.

None of the other bullies in this place seemed to notice or even care that their leader was having a nightmare. His forehead was glistening with sweat, his breathing was laboured and he looked like he was being tortured in his dreams.

What he did next he would forever blame on being sleep-deprived. Slowly, he reached out his hand and slowly started to stroke the Prince's hair, long-forgotten memories coming to the front of his mind.

His Mother used to do that for him.

"Stop."

Mozenrath pulled away as Aladdin rolled over and scowled at him, "I don't want your pity!" The Prince growled.

As the other man stormed away, Mozenrath bristled in indignation. "Fine!" He yelled, "Be that way!"

….

He didn't interact with the Prince for the rest of their journey, and he actively avoided him, sulking like a five-year-old as the rest of his men all rushed around, bending to his every will.

Mozenrath scoffed to himself. The Prince was acting just like an actual royal, throwing a tantrum when something didn't go his way.

Not really a surprise.

So, he was left alone, until they came to a large cliff face.

"Time to make yourself useful." Aladdin spoke up, the first words he'd spoken to Mozenrath in almost a week, "Get us inside."

Holding out his hands for the magical cuffs to be removed, Mozenrath took a step forward.

He could have made a run for it…. He still didn't know why he hung around that day.

…

"Why isn't it open?"

Mozenrath had been working on this for almost two hours now, and he was feeling a bit… snappy. "Do you all want to die horribly? No? Then let me work!"

Silence.

Believing that that was that, he got back to work… until Aladdin spoke up again.

"You know… in this light, you look… stunning."

Mozenrath's breath caught in his throat, briefly pausing in his counter spells, before shaking his head and continuing. "Flattery won't get me to work faster. Don't you have men to keep an eye on. I trust all of them less than I can throw them."

"Evasion… good tactic." He didn't seem put off however, seeming to have forgotten about their previous spat as he shuffled closer, "So… I've been meaning to ask. Who taught you magic? Your Dad maybe?"

Mozenrath scoffed, "Quite the opposite… I was taken from my family as a boy by the ex-King of the Land of Black Sand, Destane. He taught me everything I know, and when I felt like he'd outlived his usefulness, I killed him." He turned to a stunned Aladdin, "Does that change how you feel about me?"

"…. Never."

Stunned by this, Mozenrath stopped what he was doing for a time, knowing that a few minutes break wouldn't make any difference. Slowly, he turned to Aladdin and frowned, "Do you really want this? Me?"

"…. More than anything."

Mozenrath couldn't be blamed for what happened next.

…..

When it was all over, Mozenrath slowly pulled himself out of Aladdin's octopus-like grasp, re-dressing himself and moving over the cliff face once again.

The cliff face that was now glowing.

"Of course…" he hissed, slightly in embarrassment and slightly in anger, "… of course it would rely on that sort of magic."

Passion magic…. The most powerful of it all.

"Excellent work sorcerer!"

Mozenrath spun around in shock, wincing at how close Sa'luk was to him, a sly smirk on the man's face.

"COME ON BOYS!" the man bellowed, waking everyone up, "WE HAVE A HAND TO STEAL!"

…

Of course, it was never quite that simple.

And now Mozenrath was fighting for his life whilst the thieves were being held captive by living trees.

Green, hellish looking waters swirled down below the platform.

Aladdin was calling out encouragement as Mozenrath tensed up, fingers already twitching in preparation for the next spell. Golden magic flashed from his fingertips and the multi-limbed statue that had been trying to crush him was blasted backwards, clinging onto the platform, before falling into the water.

Which continued to swirl.

The numerous creatures that clung onto the walls all screeched at him as the tree creatures backed down.

Mozenrath couldn't take his eyes off of the water down below.

He could feel the magic in it… it could take him away from here…. Away from these thieves, away from Aladdin.

But does he really want that to happen?

No. Mozenrath shook his head and straightened up. He refused to be a prisoner any longer.

"Mozenrath!" Aladdin was running towards him, only to run into a shield conjured up by Mozenrath's magic.

"Sorry… but I have a kingdom to run." Mozenrath couldn't help but give him a sad smile.

"No…" The Prince was reaching out his arm, trying to break through the shield, "… Mozenrath, please. You can stay with us! You won't be a prisoner anymore, but- "

"- I need to go home. You know where to find me." It was a clear invitation, one that Mozenrath was happy to uphold.

Slowly, he moved closer to the edge, glancing back at the Prince, "My door is always open Aladdin." He stated, before stepping over the edge and jumping into the swirling water below, casting a quick teleportation spell as he thought of home.


	29. Cinderella x Jack Sparrow

Prompt from Guest: Cinderella x Jack sparrow

…

"Lets go…." Jack glanced around, a frown on his face before he gestured to a stretch of horizon no different from anywhere else, the finger moving from right to left, "… over there."

Cinderella giggled. The pirate captain was strange to say the least, but she couldn't imagine life without him. Ever since her Step-Mother had stolen the Fairy Godmothers' wand and used it to change time, therefore condemning her to a life of banishment, Cinderella had felt terrible… like she would never be happy again.

The Prince hadn't come for her as she sailed away… and then the ship was invaded by pirates.

Where she met Jack.

"What's over there?" she asked gently, her lips curving into a faint smile, only for it to turn into a beam when Jack flung an arm over her shoulders, pulling her into a loose hug.

"Whatever we want love!" He tapped his nose, "Just follow the compass. It leads you to whatever you desire the most… it's how I found you."

Cinderella wasn't ashamed to admit that she flushed at this, turning and burying her face into his chest.

"Come on love…" he kept his arm around her and stumbled backwards, "… Let's get as far from here as we can."


	30. Clawhauser x Bogo

Prompt from RainbowDash732: I also do not know if you do homosexual/gay ships but can you do Chief Bogo x Clawhauser from the Disney movie Zootopia?

…..

Bogo woke up to the sound of a door closing… his apartment door to be more precise. Slowly, he pushed himself to a seated position, hand already reaching underneath his pillow for his taser, before Clawhauser appeared in the doorway, a sheepish look on his face as he held up… a picnic basket.

"Clawhauser!" He snarled in frustration, carefully placing the taser back under the pillow as he glanced at his alarm clock.

Eight am. Eight am on his day off.

"I hope you brought some coffee…" he groaned, flopping back onto the bed and pressing his hands over his eyes, "… why are you here? I thought our date wasn't until this afternoon?"

"Sorry." Benjamin really did look sorry, prompting Bogo to sigh and give him a small smile of reassurance. Spurred on by this, Clawhauser approached the bed, seating himself on the edge and shuffling close to his boyfriend, putting the picnic basket on the other side of the bed.

"I thought we could make it a breakfast date instead?" the cheetah nervously stated, wringing his hands together.

"A breakfast date?"

Clawhauser nodded eagerly, starting to unpack the basket, that was clearly full of tarts, hot beverages and cooled meats.

"Benjamin…" Bogo groaned, stretching his arms over his head, loving how Clawhauser's eyes followed the followed, clearly appreciating the muscles, "… It's my day off and I really don't want to get up. In fact, I think we should stay in this bed all day."

Benjamin stared at him, hands already automatically putting the food back into the basket. "Y-yeah!" he stammered, a nervous, but eager little smile on his face, "Y-yeah, we can do that!"

"Good… now come here."


	31. Vanellope x Rancis

Prompt from SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness: Since we can suggest prompts, might you do a VanellopexRancis or JubileenaxSwizzle oneshot?

I've decided to do the Vanellope x Rancis one.

…..

They took their boat out onto the chocolate river.

Made of rock candy, Rancis had made it especially for him and Princess Vanellope (or President Vanellope as she preferred to be known as now). With the rest of the racers trying to avoid Vanellope, not wanting to risk losing her forgiveness, they were guaranteed some privacy.

As they drifted down the river, Vanellope babbled eagerly about every subject you could possibly think of, clearly nervous about the date. The skin of her cheeks were beginning to pink in the sun, her freckles only becoming more pronounced.

Rancis simply watched her, leaning back on his elbows as they passed under the shade of a liquorice tree, draping his hand over the side of the boat to skim across the top of the chocolate river's surface.

After they'd been drifting for around half an hour, Rancis reached under a blanket and pulled out the picnic basket he'd brought, handing a bottle of cola to Vanellope.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed eagerly, uncapping the bottle and taking a long swig from it, before letting out a loud, fairly extensive burp. "Ooops…" she whispered, smiling sheepishly, "… not very president-like, uh?"

Rancis shook his head, smiling fondly as Vanellope reached out and grabbed an ice cream sandwich.

"I wanted that!" Rancis laughed, reaching out for his own just as Vanellope tried to steal it, lunging forwards and causing the boat to rock. Quickly stopping the boat from tipping over fully, Rancis pulled her close, beaming as she relaxed and leaned into him, gratefully accepting the hug.

Eventually, the boat settled back down and they continued to float under the canopy of the trees. Rubbing his thumb over the sleeve of Vanellope's hoodie, Rancis sighed in relief.

This was perfect.


	32. Tink-Mecha

Prompt from DSX62415: Are we allowed to suggest stuff involving acquired properties, because I think I got one involving Tink building her own Iron Man armor and piloting it like a mech.

TO JONATHEN: I'm very sorry, but I can't do your prompts on closer inspection, as I have no knowledge of Sofia or about Doc Mcstuffins.

…..

Building the suit was more of an ordeal than she'd imagined.

Things whirred and clicked as she tested the control inside, trying to remain calm at the feeling of being enclosed in.

"Are you okay Tink?" Peter asked from the outside, "You look really cool if that helps."

The suit had been painted in shades of green and pink, mechanical wings on the back more decorative than functional, due to rockets in the boots and palms.

"Are you ready to fly?"

Slowly, she figured out how to make the suit nod (she pressed a lot of other buttons in the process, but she managed it), reaching out with one hand as Peter did the same, their fingers gently brushing.

It had been hard for them since Hook had ripped Tink's wings off.

Slowly, Peter started to rise into the air, waiting patiently as Tink tried to follow him. Pushing the levers up, the machine responded instantly, making her feel like she was simply floating again.

Making her feel free again.


	33. Challenge

Prompt from Jokermask18: GastonXBelle:fantasy. It features Gaston imagining Belle showing him up in various contests and physical challenges because he secretly wants to be shown up:}

I only did one little contest because I wasn't very confident in this prompt.

NOTE FOR GUEST WHO WANTED TIANA X DR FALCIFER: Please get in contact with me through PM or through my email lj 20930 gmail . com (remove spaces).

….

"N-Nearly a bullseye Gaston! It's nearly there!"

Lefou might have yelped at his feral growl, but Belle didn't even flinch, firing off another shot, before turning her attention back to her book… her fourth one since this had all began.

He forgot that Maurice had fought in the war as well… the man never talked about it and never really acted like it, throwing himself into his inventions.

He must have taught his daughter to shoot at some point.

She'd already beaten him twice, barely even looking at the target before shooting…. and despite the anger bubbling up, he couldn't help but feel impressed.

This changed everything. Instead of having Belle at home, rubbing his feet when he got back from hunting, he could be out there with him, teaching their sons how to hunt… maybe even some daughters if they looked like their mother.

"Belle, I am impressed." He started, frowning when she didn't even look up at him.

"Thank you."

"Why don't you- "

"- Because I don't take pleasure in killing animals." Belle's voice didn't get any louder, but her tone was tense as she lifted her eyes and stared directly at him, "You might see it as a challenge, hurting unarmed animals, but I don't."

She took her final shot, the bullet lodging deep into the bullseye, resulting in another win for her.

"I'd get a new hobby Gaston… I don't think you're very good at this one."


	34. Shuri x Hiro

Prompt from TheDragonSaver: Hiro Hamamda (Big Hero 6) goes on a date with Shuri (Black Panther) but finds it hard to confess his feelings when Baymax is the Chaperone.

…..

Shuri didn't know what she'd gotten herself into. Yes, she liked Hiro, she liked Hiro a lot… but after three weeks of nervous conversation and light flirting, followed by their first date, it was clear that where Hiro went, Baymax went as well.

She didn't mind admitting that they did need a chaperone with her status, but did it really need to be every time they saw each other? Even in a crowded room?

It wasn't that she didn't love Baymax (she would have loved to have met Tadashi), he was one of the sweetest things to ever exist (and she'd met Spiderman). She could see how much Hiro adored him, how close they were.

But sometimes, Baymax didn't know the necessary social cues.

For example, on their first date, Hiro had taken her to the local coffee shop and Baymax had done nothing but fret about the effect of coffee on heart-rate and the likelihood of it leading to heart attacks. Hiro had tried to shut him up, but Baymax has just gone onto another subject.

And of course, with Hiro focusing on trying to get Baymaz to shut up, they didn't really have much time to talk to each other. A date without Baymax, as much as she hated to admit it, would be perfect.

The opportunity came almost a week later, when Hiro called her just before he went to sleep. They did this several times a week, when work and school wasn't too stressful for them. Shuri gathered up her courage, glad that her brother wasn't around to make fun of her for this, "Hiro… would you like to come over for dinner? Meet my Mother and brother?"

"Maybe…" Hiro sounded unsure, "… Baymax was in a bit of an… accident and probably won't be able to travel for a few weeks yet."

Shuri's heart leapt. This was her chance.

"But they really want to meet you… do you have to bring Baymax?"

"No… I-I suppose not." Hiro sounded really unsure, voice lacking its usual energy. He sounded so unlike himself, that Shuri considered taking it all back, telling him that it was okay, that they could wait until Baymax was back up and running.

But she remained strong.

"Great! I'll see you soon then!"

….

Just as Shuri thought, they had fun without Baymax standing there, watching them (although she did have to deal with her over-protective brother). As they moved over to the balcony, staring out at the sunset, Shuri took Hiro's hand in hers.

Hiro glanced over at her, before sighing and turning away.

"Is… everything okay?" she asked

"Y-Yeah! I had fun, honest but… it felt weird not having Baymax here."

Shuri knew this was the perfect time to mention how frustrating it was to have Baymax follow Hiro everywhere, but she hesitated, not wanting to make Hiro feel even more down.

But she couldn't help but feel like if this relationship did go any further, Baymax would be there as well, commenting on STD's and the likelihood of pregnancy.

No… she needed to say something now.

"Hiro." She began nervously, "Why do you always bring Baymax with you?"

Hiro looked at her in surprise, "Do you not like him, because- "

"- It's not that! He's amazing, you know he is, but… sometimes he can kind of ruin the mood on a date. And you spend more time talking to him, than you do talking to me." Shuri knew her face with slightly red by the admission.

Hiro frowned, "I never knew you felt that way. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to upset you." She tilted her head to the side, "You didn't answer the question."

Hiro was silent for a few moments, before sighing wearily. "I-I think I've just got so used to having him around. After Tadashi I… well, Baymax was my only link to him. And…" he took a deep breath, "… and having him there makes me a bit braver. I-I really like you Shuri and I've been meaning to tell you that for a while but- " he cut himself off and shrugged.

Shuri felt a rush of affection for Hiro, squeezing his hand and leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"If you want to keep on bringing him on our dates, I don't mind." Shuri giggled, "But… I would like some of our dates to be just us, is that okay?"

"Yeah… I can do that."


	35. NickJudyFinnick

Prompt from Aaron McNatt: I've always wanted to see a Nick/Judy/Finnick fic.

….

One drink… one drink and their bunny was practically out for the count.

It was hilarious.

"I'm floating Nicky!" Judy stumbled over to him, as he leaned on the counter next to Finnick, reaching out to grab him arm, "Hold me! I'm flying away."

Nick yelped at the tight grip as Finnick cackled, "Judy!" Nick whined, "How are you so strong?!"

The last word came out as a squeak as he tried to pry her off.

"No!" she protested, "Don't let me go!"

"My arm!"

Judy finally let go, taking a step back as Nick winced and rubbed his arm, "I… hurt you." Her voice cracked.

Nick's eyes widened, and he ran towards her, wrapping his arms around her, "Don't cry! Don't cry! Stop! Please!"

"I hurt you!"

"No! No you didn't!" Nick's eyes darted towards Finnick, who was still snickering under his breath, "Help? Her tears are staining my shirt!"

This only made Finnick cackle, falling to the floor and rolling around, "I-I can't breathe!" he gasped, pulling his phone out of his pocket, "Smile Judy!"

Judy whipped her head around to face the camera, flashing it a tear-logged, but toothy smile. Nick just flipped off the camera, a scowl on his face.

Continuing to roll around on the floor, clutching his stomach, Finnick was not fussed. "I… can't… breathe!" He wiped the tears from his face, moving to rest against the wall, "I need… to record this! Photos don't do this justice!"

"Finnick, knock it off!" Nick finally pushed Judy off, "Finnick, I swear to God!"

Judy didn't relinquish her grip so easily, "Forgive me Nicky!"

"Give me the phone Finnick!" Nick dislodged Judy finally and lunged at Finnick, pinning him to the ground and desperately trying to grab the phone

"Yay! Group hug!"

Finnick's eyes widened, "No, no! Bad bunny!" Judy fell on top of them, "Judy! Off!"

Neither of them moved.

"God, I hate being the bottom!"

Nick smirked, looking Finnick in the eye, "You didn't mind last night."

"NICK!"


	36. Maui and Lilo

Prompt from Aaron McNatt: Lilo and Stitch meeting Maui.

Slight AU where Moana is Lilo's mother, and Nani and Lilo grew up in a different home/time-line

….

She had travelled for so long, gone to so many different islands.

The island known as Hawaii was one, where she'd met her one true love.

Settling down was the hardest choice she'd ever made, but with Nani on the way and then Lilo, it was the only choice that she could make.

The accident was never meant to happen… she was never meant to leave her girls alone.

…

Maui missed Moana… she was special to him, and even though she had joined her Grandma in the ocean, a gorgeous creature flowing through the waves, he still missed her.

So, he kept an eye on her daughters.

Both children took to the ocean and the waves as quickly as their Mother, with the oldest well on her way to being a surfing champion and the youngest feeding sandwiches to the fish to try and control the weather, he couldn't help but compare them to their mother.

"They're definitely your kids… kid." He muttered, "Although… I don't think that blue thing is a dog."

The water seemed to ripple in agreement as Maui nodded in determination, "You're right… I need to check it out."

….

"Woah!"

Maui smirked down at the little girl, a look of amusement of his face. "It is good to see you again Lilo, Daughter of Moana of Montonui. You have grown so much since last time I saw you."

"… I don't think we've ever met before Mister."

"You were only a tiny human then, that is true." Maui then turned his attention to the blue creature beside Lilo, "And… what is this?"

The blue creature sneered back at him, even as Lilo giggled. "This is Stitch, he's my dog!"

"Really?" Maui frowned, watching as the waves seemed to be drawn to Lilo, "I've never seen a blue dog before."

"He's special! That's why I like him!"

It definitely wasn't a dog… but her smile looked so much like Moana's that Maui couldn't bring himself to argue.


	37. Powers of the Sea

Prompt from Guest: Could you do next Little Mermaid 2 AU where Melody has magical sea

related powers. And when she runs away from home and meets Morgana. She realizes that Melody

has magic and decides to teach her. Just simple friendship and hurt / comfort.

…

Melody never thought this would happen.

She didn't know her Mother hated the sea that much… she didn't mean to flood the ballroom.

It was the one and only time her mother had ever scared her.

Grabbing her bag filled with the necessities, Melody used her duvets as a make-shift rope, and climbed down from her balcony, stealing the row-boat in the hope that she could get as far away as possible.

She didn't know how long she drifted along the water for, but it was long enough for her food supplies to start running out.

"Hello there."

Melody yelped in surprise as a woman's head popped up over the side, grey hair sticking up wildly in all directions.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Melody kept her eyes on the woman, trying to ignore the fact that tentacles were now peeking over the side of the boat, "I'm just… relaxing."

"In the cold?" The woman gave her a kindly smile, "How about I get you some food? It looks like you're almost out."

"Ummmm- "

"- And maybe you should come back to mine. It's a lot warmer there."

Before Melody could answer, something seemed to grab her boat, and they were on the move.

…..

Normally, she wouldn't take food from a stranger… but when they arrived at the ice cavern, which was surprisingly warm, she found that she was absolutely starving, almost shoving it all in her mouth.

"Well I guess I don't need to ask you how it tastes." The woman beamed, "My name is Morgana… and you, are little Melody."

Melody frowned and nodded, "How do you- "

"- not important." Morgana waved her hand in dismissal, "I just need to know why you were out there all alone?"

The story all came spilling out, and Morgana looked more and more distressed with every word.

"I-I don't know what to say." Morgana sighed, "It's terrible that someone as powerful as you is treated like that. I was treated like that when I first found out about my powers you know."

"You were?"

Morgana nodded seriously, "Oh yes… much like you, all I needed was someone to understand me and teach me." And then, as though she was coming to a revelation in her mind, she clicked her fingers, "Why don't I teach you some tricks? Just something to get you started?"

Well, what could Melody do except say yes.

And so, for the next few months, Melody learnt how to channel the sea, making large waves, water tornados, and even freezing the water slightly if needed.

She would have been happy to stay there for the rest of her life.

If it weren't for the mermaid attack.

…

"What do we do?"

Morgana sighed wearily, "I don't think there's anything I can do. I'm Ursula's sister… it comes with a bad reputation unfortunately."

"But that's…. wrong!" Melody protested, "So wrong."

"… I know. But we have the perfect weapon against them."

Melody glanced over at Morgana, frowning as the woman waved her hand, the sea water swirling all around it.

"You know what to do child."

Even the mermaids couldn't stand against the force of the wave that Melody was able to control.


	38. Matchmaker Nephew

Prompt from Guest: Could you do Lion King / Little Mermaid crossover. It's Modern AU with Ariel x Human ! Scar pairing. In this AU Ariel is young music student who takes job Simba's nanny. Simba is living temporarily with his uncle, while his parents are in business trip. In the start Scar is cold and dismissive towards Ariel, but eventually they warm up each others and start fall in love. Just something fluffy where little Simba tries play matchmaker to his grumpy uncle and cheerful nanny.

…

Nightmares.

School runs.

Taka (known as Scar by his collegues) knew that a nanny was needed desperately, and soon if his brother and wife insisted on staying on this business trip for another month. He was busy, he couldn't deal with the eight-year-old on his own for too long.

Miss Atlantica was the only person not put off by his reputation and had agreed to meet him at his office the next morning.

Unfortunately, the next morning, Taka found himself swaddled with paperwork. He didn't hear the quiet knock on his door and was on his way out to complain when he nearly bumped into a young lady carrying a Styrofoam cup of coffee.

She looked a little lost.

With red hair tied up, a purple top, green skinny jeans, green converse, a brown satchel over her shoulder, and jewellery made out of shells, she looked like every Uni student that Taka sneered at.

"Oh!" She stared up at him with wide, blue eyes, "Mister Pride?"

"Miss… Atlantica, I assume?" he moved back into his office and waved a hand at one of the chairs, "Please, have a seat."

…

The interview went well, and very soon, Miss Atlantica ("Oh please, call me Ariel!"), was hard at work.

She would do his laundrey, make him dinner for when he got home, wash dishes and clean the home. Simba was always up and ready for school with no protests (although Take could really do without all the drawings of Miss Atlantica on his fridge).

Every night when he got home, Simba was wrapped in his duvet and dinner was ready and waiting for him.

It was… un-nerving.

….

One afternoon, Taka managed to make it home a lot earlier, unable to say a word as Miss Atlantica greeted him eagerly at the door.

"You're home early!" she giggled, "I'm just about to set the table for dinner!"

Taka nodded, glancing around and frowning at the silence. "Where is Simba?" His toys were all in his corner (one that Taka had insisted the child stick to when he first came here), but there was no sign of the boy himself.

"Upstairs, washing his hands. Don't forget to do the same!"

As she headed back into the kitchen, Taka couldn't help but smile briefly, before forcing the neutral expression back onto his face and crossing his arms. "What are we having?"

"Lasagne with seasonal vegetables, with lemon meringue for dessert!"

"By hand?" Taka tried to keep his voice neutral.

"Of course! Simba said you loved lemon meringue!"

True… he honestly didn't think the child paid that much attention to him.

…..

Taka didn't hate his nephew… yes, he would prefer the child to live anywhere else except at his home, but he didn't hate him. In fact, when Halloween came around, and he saw his nephew dressing up in a suit with neatened hair, claiming that he was "Uncle Taka" for his school costume party… well, Taka felt a bit moved.

And then he saw Miss Atlantica's costume. A tight green mermaid tail combined with a purple top strapless top, her red hair loose and untied… she looked stunning.

"A mermaid, Miss Atlantica?"

"Ariel…" She blushed, "… I have been working for you for a few months now. I think you can call me by my first name."

Taka cleared his throat and nodded, looking away to try and hide the slight flush on his cheeks as Simba raced towards the front door, eagerly grabbing his trick-or-treat bucket.

"How… how is he?" Taka asked, surprising himself with the question.

"He's getting into pouncing." Ariel giggled, "Trying to catch the lizards out in the back garden. It's very sweet, but those grass stains are driving me and your poor housekeeper around the bend."

"I can tell him to- "

"- No, you don't have to." Ariel flushed herself, "I don't mind."

When an awkward silence fell between the pair, she nervously cleared her throat. "I-I should take Simba out now. I hope you have a nice evening."

And then she was gone.

…

For the next few days, the pair avoided one another.

Until Taka came home early again and heard the singing coming from the kitchen.

"I want to be, where the people are…."

It was gorgeous, and Taka found himself moving closer to it, peering around the doorway. Her jumper sleeves rolled up to her elbows, hair tied up in a messy bun, Ariel was singing along to an unheard song as she scrubbed at the dishes.

It was wrong for him to watch her… but he couldn't help it.

Before she could turn around and spot him, Taka moved backwards into the shadows and disappeared upstairs.

….

"What is my nephew wearing?"

"He's playing Joseph in the school nativity." Ariel explained, as she neatened out the tea towel on his head, before turning and smiling at Taka, "The note's on the fridge."

Ah yes… he had read that.

"Are Mummy and Daddy coming back for it?"

Not with all the snow at the airports.

He never thought the disappointed look on his nephews face when he explained that, would make him feel so… terrible.

As Ariel pulled Simba into a hug with sympathy, she turned her attention to Taka and gave him an understanding smile. "You're home really early today… I haven't even started dinner."

"I'm fine." Taka grunted, forcing the image of pulling the younger girl into a hug out of his mind, before heading upstairs, missing the disappointed look on her face.

…

"You should marry Ariel." Simba announced sleepily that night, as Taka went in to check on him, "She gives the best hugs in the world."

"…. Go to sleep Simba."

But the words never left his mind, running around and around.

…..

"This is going to be so exciting!" Ariel giggled, handing Taka a copy of the program as she neatened out Simba's costume, moving to follow the child inside… until Taka grabbed her hand.

"Mister Pride?" She asked in confusion, as Taka nervously pulled her closer, "Is everything- "

"- just tell me if I'm out of bounds." He whispered, tilting her chin up. However, before he could do anything, Ariel leaned up first, kissing him on the lips as her hands clutched at his shirt.

"Wow…" she whispered when they finally pulled apart, "… I mean… Wow!"

"I will take that as a compliment… Ariel."

Later, in the middle of the play, during Simba's big moment, Taka's hand found Ariel's and squeezed, with Ariel returning the affection.

And for the first time in a long time, Taka was actually thankful for his brother's absence.


	39. Prince John x Sir Hiss

Prompt from Anonymous: I'm not seeing enough Prince JohnxSir Hiss, so could I request either John listening to Hiss for once or Hiss falling asleep on John on the way to Nottingham?

…

'Loving Prince John was hard', Sir Hiss mused, watching as the lion slowly fell asleep on their way to Nottingham.

The Prince could be brutal to him, his screams and insults echoing throughout the palace.

Every time he wanted to get away, Prince John would pull him back in, calling him a genius or something equally as complimentary.

The thing was, Prince John was all that he ever wanted… and he would do anything to keep him, even debase himself in almost every way possible.

He never could say no.

He soon got accustomed to his role in life, praising the Prince for every little deed (even if John didn't really appreciate it all the time), snuffing his bedroom candles before they both went to sleep… in the same room of course. In the end, everything he did, became about the Prince, revolved around him and the overly large crown that sat on his brow.

When he was younger, he swore that he'd never end up like his mother… that he'd remain himself, remain in control. He swore he would never change anything himself to make someone love him.

But that was all before the Prince.

Prince John was everything he ever wanted and more. If he told Sir Hiss to swim in the coldest lake in the country, he would, just so that he could stay by the Prince's side.

He'd spend hours in that accursed basket, just to stay.

"I want you." He whispered into the silence, flinching when Prince John whined slightly and rolled over.

The word would never accept them though…. And the Prince would never reply to these late night conversations.

"I would do anything to sssstay with you…." Sir Hiss curled up a little tighter, turning his attention to the sound of the gold coins rattling in the chest behind them, and in the bags within the private carriage, "… and I think... maybe I already have."


	40. Nick x Aurora

Prompt from Dusty: Nick Wilde x Aurora in a Roger and Jessica Rabbit-like relationship.

Prompts are closed now

…

Sometimes, Aurora hated being known as 'Sleeping Beauty'… it gave her a bad reputation.

Which was probably why she was so late.

Frantically brushing her hair, yawning widely, she scanned her eyes over the advert for a new line of Disney Princess dolls.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream…" she rehearsed softly to herself, trying to block out the other singing princesses in the area.

There were so many of them now… she could still remember when it was just her, Snow White and Cindy.

She couldn't even properly pronounce the name of the most recent princess… and the ice queen's sister?

Odd.

It was days like this, she felt old.

Suddenly, the doors to the studio flew open with a loud crash as a fox burst in, his arms stretched out wide.

"Nobody panic! I'm here!"

At first, Aurora thought it was Robin Hood… she vaguely remembered when that film came out.

But no… it was Nick.

Nick…. Wilde.

Aurora resisted the urge to groan, trying to hide her face with the script as Nick eagerly greeted all the other princesses.

Thankfully, before he could come over to her, it was her turn to do her line, prompting her to run away as quickly as she could.

"I know you…" she sung, smiling as her woodland friends danced all around her, following the strict choreography so that they didn't interfere with the editing of the advert, "… I walked with you once upon a dream!"

They went through take after take after take, with the director crying out that 'something wasn't quite right'.

On the fifth take, Aurora started to sing once again, hand reaching out for the little birds to land on it… only for it to be taken by Nick, as he twirled her around the set.

And then he tripped over the rabbit.

With a crash, he went flying backwards, arms wind-milling madly as he struggled to right himself. The owl attempted to grab his shirt, only for it to rip in his talons as Nick ripped with a loud THUD.

"…Ouch."

"Cut!" shouted the director, as the entire cast and crew burst out laughing, Aurora the loudest amongst them, "Nice try Nick…" he sighed, "… but if I wanted a Prince, I'd hire one!"

Aurora moved back to her position, deep breath and clearing her throat, trying not to think about what happened… not unless she wanted to start laughing again. As the director reset the camera, she couldn't help but glance over in Nick's direction, watching as he chatted eagerly with Belle, waving his hands in the air with his excitement.

When he caught her staring, he winked... and Aurora felt her face flush.

…..

Over the course of the next few weeks, Aurora found herself meeting up with Nick again and again.

After the accident, the director decided that mixing up the scenes, having the princesses dance with men who weren't their traditional princes, was the best way forwards for the advert.

And of course, this meant that Nick and Aurora were the first chosen couple.

At the moment, tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes, more and more trickling down her cheeks. Her ribs were aching with the force of her laughter, which rang out clear and bright in the room, the birds that fluttered around all chiming along with the laughter.

Her head was thrown back as she wrapped her arms around herself, struggling to take deep heavy breaths and calm herself down.

Nick seemed to be going through the same situation, laughing along with her. His laughter was less about his own joke, and more about how her giggling.

When she did finally manage to catch her breath, wiping her eyes and looking at him, she felt her face flush again.

The way he was looking at her… his eyes full of happiness and love.

"Really, you found that funny?" Nick chuckled eagerly, clearly thinking of new jokes to make her laugh like that… which of course, made her laugh even more.

"Yeah…" she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "… that was funny."


	41. Forward in Time

Prompt from JOHNHAMMOND1993: Big Hero 6 and Meet The Robinsons Crossover, Young Abagail Callahan X Wilbur Robinson. In an alternate Universe where the Silent Sparrow project was realized years earlier, Robert Callahan is about to test the portals out when his daughter jumps in with him at the last second, but instead of the portals sending them to another dimension they end up in the future years later, where Krei tech is just vaguely remembered, replaced by Robinson's companies. After a some time has passed with Robert getting a job, Abagail starts to crush on Wilbur and then one day Robert sees the two of them kissing, he then realizes that being stuck in the future may not be so bad, as long as his daughter is happy.

Prompts are Closed

…..

Contrary to popular belief, Robert Callahan never intended for his daughter to come with him.

She was thirteen… she was meant to be back at home with the nanny.

And now his thirteen-year-old daughter was stuck here with him…. Not in another dimension, but in this hell of a future. Where his dream of Krei Tech being the technological super-power of the world crumbled into dust and this mysterious Robinson had taken his place.

And what added insult to injury, was that Abigail spent more time with the Robinsons, than him. It was like she didn't even care about going home.

After avoiding Robinson for the best part of the day (honestly, you crash land in someone's garden once!), Callahan was determined to leave, even if he had to rob the Robinson lab to do it.

"Abigail!" he called out, as he quickly made his way through the corridors of the house, desperately trying to avoid the rest of the lunatics in this hellhole.

Honestly, singing frogs?

Giant trains?

A man married to a puppet?

Madness… utter madness.

"Abigail, where are you?" he hissed. As he walked past a partially open door, he heard a familiar voice and doubled back, opening his mouth to call his daughter out… until he heard the Robinson boy.

"You're brilliant, you know that?" The boy seemed to be praising his daughter, "How do you understand all this stuff?"

"The same way you understand all about music… I could never do what you do."

As Callahan peeked through the gap in the doorway, he saw the Robinson boy (Winston… William) pull a face.

"Don't do that…" His daughter leaned forwards, "… you're brilliant as well."

The boy looked surprised by this, "Abby- " (Callahan winced at this… he hated it when people shortened his daughter's name), "- You are… incredible. I've never known anyone as brilliant as you."

No, the boy hadn't said that he loved Abigail… but he clearly did.

This boded a little more research.

…

Cahallan watched as his daughter laughed at a joke Wilbur (he knew he'd get it eventually… after asking Robinson) told. He always liked it when his daughter laughed… she sounded so much like her mother.

She hadn't laughed like that in years.

…..

Robinson, who was tinkering with another one of his 'amazing' devices, looked up as Callahan entered the lab, "Hey…" he didn't seem to notice the look on Callahan's face, "… want to help?"

Not really… but Callahan knew that he needed to speak to the scientist, in the hope that Wilbur had a girlfriend or something and all this attention on Abigail was just friendly. As he turned his attention to the device that Robinson was working on, he gently posed the question, "Have you… noticed anything different between my daughter and your son?"

Robinson didn't even look up in confusion, simply shaking his head.

"Really… nothing?"

When Robinson indicated that he really hadn't noticed anything different, Callahan threw his hands up into the air and stormed out.

Fine. If Robinson seemed unconcerned, then maybe his son was just as uninterested.

Abigail would be heart-broken. But she was young, and she would get over it quickly.

And then he spotted them through an ajar door again.

….

"This is such an old movie!" Wilbur groaned, rolling his eyes and flinging his head back, "How can you like it?!"

"Hey!" Abigail nudged him harshly in the side, a beaming grin on her face, "This is my favourite film! To me, it's only just come out!"

"Then you taste in films su-HMPH!"

Wilbur's eyes widened in surprise as Abigail darted forwards, pressing her lips against his, eventually relaxing into it, his eyes sliding shut and completely missing the figure in the doorway.

…

'Well…' Callahan slowly backed away from the doorway, '… this changed everything.'

Hearing the pair giggling, indicating that they'd broken apart and were now going through the awkward, 'first kiss' moment, Callahan sighed wearily.

Okay… maybe they could stick around for a bit.


	42. Sequel to Chapter 21

Prompt from georgiehensley: ohhhh i love this! i picked up on the batb vibes pretty quickly and i think that added to my enjoyment, bc i do love batb. this is great! do write more for these two! (referring to chapter 21 – Henry x Salazar)

Honestly, I had no idea what to write for this.

…..

Henry knew Salazar was possessive, but he had no idea how far the newly-made human was wiling to go to keep what he saw as his.

It was all a series of unfortunate events.

Henry had gone up onto the deck to get some fresh air, shirtless in the hot afternoon sun, only to spot an old Navy ship in the distance. Usually, because of the design of Salazar's ship, and the Navy regalia that he insisted on keeping, the current Navy would leave them alone.

Not this ship though… this ship knew something was wrong.

Salazar had tried to outrun them, but the Navy hadn't let up.

Clearly, they thought the bounty was worth the risk. With the bounty that had been set on Salazar and Henry's heads, a good portion of the Navy would be able to retire comfortably.

Eventually, Salazar had no choice but to turn around and fight.

"Henry, get to my quarters." He ordered, groaning when Henry just glared at him, "Can you at least try not to do anything rash? Stay out of trouble?"

"…. I'll try?"

Giving him a kiss on his cheek, Salazar smiled softly at him, just as the Navy ship came within boarding distance.

This was purely in self-defense, Salazar had to continuously remind his men, still not wanting to class himself as a pirate just yet. No Navy solider should be killed of they have surrendered, and no longer a threat.

Personally, Henry thought it was a bit… ridiculous, but Salazar was the Captain.

…..

They almost lost the ship.

Henry himself had been injured during a fight with two soldiers, with one of them slicing his arm and the other hitting him across the head with the handle of his sword.

Needless to say, these two did not survive.

All in all, it had not been a good day.

After all the surviving soldiers had been sent out to sea on the smallest boat that Salazar could find, the Captain grabbed his arm and dragged him to his quarters, practically throwing him on the bed and calling out for the medic as Henry's arm wound continued to bleed sluggishly.

However, despite this injury, Salazar was quick to show him who he belonged to that night.

Henry could only hold onto the sheets as the Captain made him scream out in pleasure all night. In between rounds, during moments where Henry was just trying to catch his breath, Salazar would whisper the same words over and over again.

"You. Are. Mine."


	43. Jiminy x Blue Fairy

Prompt from Aubrey Ezzo: Can you do Jiminy CricketXBlueFairy?

….

Jiminy hated the rain.

Of course he did. For a bug as small as him, the rain was a death sentence. Even when the rain wasn't particularly heavy, appearing as a fine mist, Jiminy hated it. It was wet, cold and uncomfortable, stinging on his skin. Wet clothes made life difficult and water dripped all over his home.

And that's why the Blue Fairy gifted him with the umbrella.

She loved the rain, a small, content smile on her face which was usually reserved for someone she loved.

Usually reserved for him.

"Come on Jiminy…" she giggled, the sound echoing like musical chimes on the wind, "…. It didn't get you that new umbrella for you to sulk in the shelter."

"No offense my love…" Jiminy examined the umbrella, fingers brushing over his name engraved on the handle, "… but my old umbrella couldn't stand up to the rain."

"This one is special." She walked slowly towards him, head tilted to one side as the smile almost turned into a knowing smirk, "Open it up and step out here."

When Jiminy hesitated, she moved a little closer.

"Please? For me?"

Jiminy sighed, opening up the umbrella and stepping out… only for human feet to hit the ground.

"Wha- what?"

The Blur Fairy beamed at him. "There… no need to worry now."

It took a few moments of stunned examination, before Jiminy beamed, rushing over to his love and wrapping her up in one arm, swinging her around as the rain continued to pour down. The Blue Fairy giggled at the action, which made Jiminy chuckle as well, not even caring that his shoes were getting wet and muddy.

They were both catching their breaths as she leaned in and pulled him in for a kiss. 'A proper kiss' Jiminy mused smiling against her lips.

When they pulled apart, they were both beaming.

"I've always wished about kissing the one I love in the rain." The Blue Fairy said, not resisting as Jiminy pulled her into another kiss.

He loved the rain.


	44. Ariel x Gaston

Prompt from Guest: Could you do Little Mermaid / Beauty and the Beast crossover story with Ariel x Gaston pairing. In this AU Ariel has full year to make Eric fall in love with her. During that year Eric must go diplomatic mission in France, and he takes Ariel with him part of his entourage. In France Ariel meets Gaston and they fall in love. Ariel manages to get True Loves kiss before year ends and becomes permanently human ( but she is still without her voice ) But Gaston doesn't care because he really loves her and they learn communicating of their own way.

…

One year.

She had one year to get True Love's kiss.

The words echoed throughout her head time and time again as the carriage rumbled along the highway.

It had already been three months, and there was no sign that Eric was even interested in her. Yes, he was a good friend, and taught her so much about the human world in the short time that she'd been up here.

But there were no signs of the love that she felt for him.

"Ah, France." Grimsby sighed happily, "The city of love… hopefully." The hopefully was said with a sideways look at Eric, who was doing his best to ignore the older man, leaning over to Ariel instead.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Ariel could only nod in agreement. For three months, she'd only experience Eric's seaside kingdom… the country-side was equally as stunning.

As the carriage entered a small village, Ariel found herself leaning out of the carriage, reaching out in order to try and stroke the chickens that roamed freely… only to over-balance.

"ARIEL!"

Just before she could hit the ground, strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her up.

"Woah there!" Exclaimed a deep voice, "Steady on there!"

Silently, Ariel looked up at her hero. Long black hair, much longer than Erics', tied back into a neat ponytail (she loved how accurate that was). He was muscular, wearing a red tunic, with a weapon attached to a strap on his back.

"Hey…" he smirked at her, "… you okay?"

Silently, she could only nod.

"Ah, speechless I see."

"ARIEL!" Eric came rushing over as the stranger placed her back on the ground, "Ariel, are you alright?"

"She'll be fine, no need to thank me."

Eric glanced up at the stranger, before bowing low. "I owe you a debt of gratitude… Ariel is one of my closest friends. I would hate for her to be hurt on her first trip to France."

"First trip, eh?" The stranger smiled and leaned in closer, "Well, the name's Gaston, and it would be an honour to show you around."

When Ariel nodded eagerly, Gaston frowned. "I know I'm stunning to look at, but surely you can- "

"- sorry." Eric interrupted, a sheepish look on his face, "Ariel can't speak…. It's nothing personal against you Mister Gaston."

For a split second, Ariel thought Gaston was just going to leave… unwilling to even get to know her. When a smile spread across his face, she knew she had a chance.

…..

For the month that they remained in the village, with Eric occasionally leaving in order to conduct his 'official prince' business, Ariel and Gaston grew closer and closer.

She met LeFou, who reminded her so much of Flounder.

He would often visit her at the largish home that Eric and his entourage were staying in, telling her stories about the surrounding woods and his hunting exploits.

She hadn't liked those stories at first, but when he explained that he needed to do it in order for his village to eat, she learnt to tolerate them.

If he was away for the whole day, he would appear underneath her balcony just before Ariel would go to bed, throwing stones at her window until she answered, so that they could tell each good night.

She had her first alcoholic drink with him… and hated it.

Winter came hard and fast, and soon Gaston was taking Ariel out ice skating, insisting that she wear a large fur coat he had made in order to keep her warm.

Neither of them envisioned the ice breaking underneath him.

"Ariel!"

She heard her own name in a muffled cry right before the splash, prompting her to spin around rush towards the hole in the ground. Just before she got there, he suddenly emerged, pulling himself out of the pond as far as he could go, hands scrambling at the ice.

He was pale, his lips tinged blue and he didn't seem to have the strength to pull himself any further.

As she reached in to try and pull him out, she hissed at how cold the water was. Pushing the chill out of her head, she grabbed his arms and desperately started to pull, hoping that his instincts would kick in and he would help.

The irony of helping another man out of the water wasn't missed by her.

His clothes were water-logged, making him a dead weight in her arms. It was only the shallow breathing against her arm that made her feel better. By the time she pulled him to safety, she was panting and exhausted, as Gaston's teeth chattered together.

She had to get him warm… but she couldn't drag him back to the village. Slowly, she removed the coat he had given her and wrapped it around him.

"Mmmm… Ariel?"

Her eyes widened in delight as she nodded eagerly, glad that he was finally coming to.

"W-W-What happened?" His teeth were still chattering slightly.

Frantically, Ariel gestured at the large hole in the ice behind him, with his eyes widening in understanding.

"A-A-Ah, t-t-that explains why it's so c-c-c-c-cold!" His muscular arms reached out and pulled her close, "S-S-S-sorry, but you're s-s-s-so warm!"

She relaxed against him, wrapping her arms around him in an attempt to keep him warm. It would almost be… romantic, if it weren't for the fact that they were freezing.

Eventually, Gaston moved to sit up slightly, "Th-thank you…" he muttered, his teeth still chattering, "You saved his life."

His dark eyes drew her in, his lashes wet and sparkling slightly from the frost on the tips of them… the last time she was in this position, was in the lagoon with Eric, their boat tipping over before their lips could connect.

When he reached up to stroke his palm against her cheek, drawing her down to him again, Ariel's eyes fluttered shut.

Seconds later, her lips were pressed against his, and he was kissing her, sending a shudder down her spine. She didn't pull back for several minutes, almost losing the capacity to think, to do anything other than feel and respond to his touch. When they did pull away, she knew her cheeks were red, her mouth opening to say his name for the first time.

Nothing.

Ariel panicked, one hand flying to her throat as Gaston frowned in concern.

"Ariel? Ariel, is everything okay?" Gaston asked in concern, frowning as she shook her head desperately, "Ariel? Ariel?"

Suddenly, the ice behind them started to crack and a menacing chuckle echoed throughout the frozen woods. From out of the water, a large tentacled woman emerged, sneering as Gaston tried to move in front of Ariel.

"Ah, ah, ah sweetie…" she chuckled, "…. It's not that simple I'm afraid." From out of nowhere, a scroll was produced, "Now, I admit that you did manage to get True Love's Kiss before the year ended, so you have your permanent humanity… but you didn't kiss the Prince. You broke the contract, so your voice is still mine!"

Ariel shook her head desperately, trying to push past Gaston in an attempt to plead her case, only for the tentacled lady to disappear with another cackle.

"Ariel… Ariel." Gaston gently took her hands, his frozen touch making her gasp, "I don't know that all that was about, but… I don't care if you're mute forever. We can work around that… I just want you to stay here… in the village… with me."

It took less than a minute for Ariel to make up her mind.

It was then she had her second kiss of True Love.


	45. Oliver and Marie

Prompt from Slydog148: You think you could do a cute one featuring Oliver from Oliver and Company and Marie from the Aristocats?

…

"Be a good girl Jenny!" Winston called out as he walked back to the car, smiling as Jenny eagerly waved back at him, Oliver in her arms.

With the news that Jenny's parent would be staying overseas for another few months, Jenny's great Aunt, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, volunteered to take care of her, at least for a few days. Adelaide had kittens of her own, and a little bit of company that wasn't Georgette, would do Oliver some good.

Standing behind Jenny, Adelaide reassured Winston that everything would be fine, and that Jenny was in good hands, one leg delicately sliding to one side as a small white kitten attempted to run out.

A white kitten which Jenny eagerly lifted into her arms, along with Oliver.

Winston drove away with a fond smile on his face.

Jenny would be fine.

…..

The red, fancy pillow was in the spare basket that had been set up for Oliver, and Marie eyed it suspiciously.

"Why do you need a pillow from home anyway?" she asked, no longer paying attention to the catnip fish toy that her, her brothers and Oliver had been playing with, "We have lots of pillows."

"But…. This one's mine." Oliver smiled shyly at her.

"Can't you sleep without it?" Berlioz sneered, yelping as his sister batted at him ferociously before bounding over a slightly disheartened Oliver.

"Ignore him…." Marie hissed, glaring at her brother, "… I think it's cute."

Oliver would have replied, but his attention was grabbed by the fish toy once again.

…

As classical music echoed throughout the nursery, Oliver fidgeted on top of his pillow, burying his face into it as he prepared to sleep.

Marie looked at the pillow and she felt a wave of something she couldn't name go through her, making her feel slightly hotter. For a brief moment, she wanted to be the one that Oliver curled up next, snuggled close to.

She was slightly bigger than him, so she could wrap herself around the ginger kitten, her tail intertwining around his as they cuddled.

Cautiously, she shuffled out of the kitten bed that her and her brothers shared, moving over to Oliver, who stared at her in curiosity.

"Ummm… can I hug too?" she finally worked up the courage to ask, Oliver's eyes looking even bright in the dim light.

"I thought you had lots of pillows?" He tilted his head to the side, "Lots and lots?"

"We can share?"

Oliver tilted his head to the side, but nodded and shuffled over slightly anyway, snuggling up to her when she climbed onto the pillow, nuzzling her neck as they rested their heads on top of one another.

And that's how Jenny found them the next morning.


	46. Anna x Maleficent x Elsa

Prompt from Guest: Can you do something with Anna, Elsa and Maleficent? Like, the two sisters are Maleficent's most precious pets who she loves and cares for. Anna would be laying on Maleficent's lap, getting head scratches from her and Elsa would be cuddling up to Maleficen

Prompt from Guest: Can you do something with Anna, Elsa and Maleficent? Like, the two sisters are Maleficent's most precious pets who she loves and cares for. Anna would be laying on Maleficent's lap, getting head scratches from her and Elsa would be cuddling up to Maleficent, kissing her and stuff.

I don't really like writing sexual stuff for Disney, but I did write them as a lesbian OT3

…..

"I fail to see the purpose of this."

Anna and Elsa glanced at one another, both rolling their eyes before turning back to the task.

"Just sit still and wait…" Elsa gently scolded, moving around and pressing a gentle kiss to Maleficent's cheek, "… it'll all be worth it in the end."

Maleficent was sat on the edge of their shared bed in her usual black dress, face impassive, despite the confusion in her voice. Anna stroked her hair for a moment, before dividing it in three and starting to braid it.

"My hair has always been pinned back to give me a sterner edge…this will do nothing good for my image."

"You can't know that!" Anna protested, continuing to braid as her sister nodded.

"It's soothing… and enjoyable for us."

Maleficent couldn't help but straighten up slightly, a slight flush on her cheeks. "Enjoyable?"

"Because then we get to see just how beautiful our 'mistress' really is." Anna teased, kissing Maleficent on the other cheek. She returned to the braiding, failing to notice the almost smug curl of Maleficent's mouth.

"Hmmm, are you almost done?"

"Almost."

Lacing the final hairs together, Elsa bound the braid with a purple clip and patted it in satisfaction.

"Alright…" she clapped her hands together, "… you can look now."

Maleficent rose to her feet and made her way over to the full-length mirror in her room… it was definitely a new look. Her hair was actually visible for once. She turned slightly to see more of the full braid.

"So… how do I look?" She asked as she turned to face them, smirking as the sisters beamed eagerly at her.

"Perfect…" Elsa began.

"… But then again, you always do." Anna finished.


	47. Hans x Elsa

Prompt from Average Nerd 3456: Can I request maybe an AU where Hans wasn't the bad guy and he and Elsa are a thing?

Prompts are CLOSED

….

It's late when Elsa finally arrived back at her quarters.

With winter coming in hard and fast, the so-called 'Ice Queen' was often called upon to 'lighten the burden' in certain areas of the kingdom, such as the crops.

However, she loved her kingdom and the people in it, and therefore wouldn't ever grumble… out loud. Outside, there was a light snowfall, making the whole city look soft and beautiful as it cast shadows against the opposite wall to the windows.

The corridors were almost completely dark now, and Elsa assumed that her husband would have gone to bed hours ago. However, when she entered the living quarters, she found her Prince Consort curled up on the sofa, a fire crackling in the hearth.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now." She told him as she sat down next to him.

"I got lost in my thoughts…" Hans confessed, "… I wanted to wait up for you. How is everything?"

"Tiring. Cold… not that the cold ever bothered me anyway." The last line was said in a teasing tone, accompanied with a flirty wink.

Hans, just like he did every time, chuckled, reaching over to the side table and picking up two mugs of hot chocolate, hands glowing slightly as he warmed them back up.

It had taken a long time for Hans to truly accept that side of him, and to see him using his powers so casually in front of her, warmed Elsa's heart (pun absolutely intended).

"Here…" He whispered, "… I hope it's not too warm."

Elsa sighed in satisfaction at the wonderful smell. "Thank you…" she then adjusted her position so that she was leaning into Hans's side. It was extremely cosy.

She was feeling so content and drowsy, that it was no surprise when she felt herself falling to sleep.

"Love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, my Queen."


	48. Crystal Chamber AU

Prompt from Saphira Winters: How about a Milo x Kida one where Milo is the one chosen by the crystal as it's host instead of Kida (He could be distantly related to a royal Atlantean.) And it is up to Kida to save him.

Prompts are CLOSED.

…

Milo was mid-sentence when he suddenly stopped.

Commander Rourke stopped as well, frowning in concern as he waved his hand in front of Milo's face.

"Thatch? Thatch!"

Silence.

Kida turned her attention away from the crystal, eyes narrowing at the sight of Milo's statuesque pose, "Milo?" she whispered, moving closer and taking his shoulder.

Or, at least she tried to.

As she reached out, Milo suddenly turned around and Kida gasped in shock, one had flying to her mouth as she shook her head in disbelief. Milo's eyes were bright blue, almost as blue as the crystal up above them.

It was then that she noticed the blue markings appearing on his skin.

"What's going on Princess?" Rourke snarled as Milo slowly started to move towards the crystal, shouldering past Kida in order to do so.

Ignoring the question, Kida darted forwards, trying to grab Milo's arm.

"Milo!" She cried out, "Milo!"

She didn't understand.

The crystal chose those of Atlantean origin, those with Atlantean blood! Those with royal blood!

This didn't make any sense.

"What's happening to the Prof, Princess?"

Kida stayed silent, watching as Milo got closer and closer to the crystal. Suddenly, a familiar book was thrown into her chest, causing her to stumble back slightly.

"Read it." Rourke ordered, "What's it doing?"

"I-I can't read it!" She pleaded with him, eyes constantly darting over to Milo who seemed oblivious to the conflict, "Atlantis is dying, we've lost the ability to read our own language!"

"Then what do you know about the crystal?!"

Kida's eyes automatically turned towards the crystal, mind flashing back to the sight of her Mother floating up to it all those thousand of years ago… the way their city was protected as the water crashed over it.

"It… protects us."

Rourke snarled in anger, pushing her away from him, causing her to stumble back, feet lightly touching the water and sending ripples through it.

And then a haunting voice started to echo throughout the chamber.

"All will be well Kidagakash Nedakh…" Milo's voice sounded so wrong… so empty, completely void of life and inflection as he turned to face them. His eyes were bright blue and blue markings, similar to the art on Kida's body shone in the dark chamber, "… Be not afraid."

"What did he say?!" Rourke snarled, turning to Kida who just glared at him.

She wasn't telling this monster anything.

Without another word, Milo turned back to the crystal and continued on his journey towards it, stepping out into the water, creating small ripples on top of it as he walked towards the crystal. The closer he got to the centre, the more the beams seemed to focus in on him, until they all converged into one, narrowing down until they were shining on his chest.

There was a bright flash as Milo instantly fell limp, head lolling back on his neck. Slowly, he started to rise up into the air, heading straight for the crystal. Within seconds the crystal seemed to swallow the young man, the stone faces all around spinning faster and faster until the crystal morphed into Milo.

They were one.

Slowly, the crystal lowered back down to the ground, lightly touching the surface of the water.

Kida felt like her heart was breaking. When she moved to check if there was even the slightest hint that Milo was still in there, Rourke roughly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, practically throwing her to the ground.

"Ah, ah, ah Princess…" he sneered, "… hold your horses."

"Milo!" Kida called out desperately, not even flinching as Rourke's grip on her shoulder tightened. Milo's eyes shot open and they were nothing but pools of bright blue, "Milo, no!"

There was no answer.

Slowly, Milo started to walk back towards them, the faces of the previous kings falling down all around him, sending water flying up into the air, none of it touching Milo as he seemed to be protected by an invisible force field.

As he made his way back to land, Rourke reached out to touch him, only for Kida to bat it away frantically, "No…" she whispered, tears building up in her eye. Already, she missed his nervous laughter, the small smile on his face whenever he saw her, the look in his eyes, "… no, don't touch him."

There was nothing but the crystal now.

"Get the box ready." Rourke ordered Helga, "We leave tonight."

…

If her Father could hear the words that she was using right now, as she tried to push past the guards and stop Milo from being locked up like that, he would ground her immediately.

"So…" she snarled at Milo's so-called 'friends', "… this is how you would treat him? Like some…. Precious material that you sell? Who cares about him, so long as you're all rich!"

The others looked guilty, but Rourke just sneered, "I know you're a little behind the times Princess, but there's a little something called natural selection. We're just helping it along."

"Commander! We're ready!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Rourke shook his head, "… I know I'm forgetting something though. I've got the cargo, the crystal… ah yes, now I remember." With one swift movement, he back-handed Kida across the face, growling when the Atlantean simple turned her head to one side with the force of the blow.

Atlantean guards all moved forwards, ready to protect their Princess.

"Think about it this way Princess… Milo was the one who helped us discover Atlantis, and now he's going to be a part of the exhibit."

He then headed back to the truck, smirking as Kida kept her eyes away from him, not willing to let him see the tears building in her eyes.

As he shouted out orders, Kida turned away… only to feel a gentle hand on her shoulder. Turning back around, she frowned at the sight of all the people that Milo had considered friends, standing by her side as silent support, all glaring at Rourke.

"Oh, you can't be serious!" Rourke snarled, as Audrey stepped forwards.

"This is wrong, and you know it!"

"We are this close to the biggest pay-day of our lives, and you pick now to grow a conscious?!"

Vinny shook his head, "We've done a lot of things that we're not proud of… robbing graves, plundering tombs, double-parking, but nobody got hurt…. Well, maybe someone did, but no-one we knew!"

"Oh, if that's the way you want to play it! More for me, right?"

With those final words, he climbed back into the truck and set off over the bridge. Almost as soon as they reached the half-way point, the water ceased to flow, and the glowing crystals dimmed and faded until they were nothing more than hunks of rock.

"I can't let them do this!" Kida snarled, fighting against Vinny as he grabbed her and pulled her back. Just as she managed to break free, the trucks reached the other side and the bridge exploded into a million tiny pieces, falling into the lava down below.

"Alright…" Vinny muttered, "… now you can go."

"Get the Princess! Someone get the Princess!"

….

Kida felt like her heart was going to break as she entered the royal chamber, the large doctor taking a step back and shaking his head, the action saying more than what words could possibly say.

She took his hand, forcing a smile onto her face as he coughed weakly.

"The boy…" he whispered, "… where is he?"

Kida didn't know who he was talking about at first, until her Father spoke up again. "The one… you like."

Milo.

She winced, fingers automatically drifting towards the crystal around her neck.

"He has been chosen by the crystal then… just like your mother."

"Why though?" Kida begged, "He's not of royal Atlantean blood! Or Atlantean at all!"

"We don't know that for sure… many of how people would visit the surface world. Of course, m-many of them were trapped outside of the city when we fell… h-he may be an ancestor of them."

As Kida was coming to terms with this, her Father continued, "And even I-If he isn't… he still has the heart of an Atlantean."

"The heart of one, what are you- "She stopped, knowing what her Father was getting at.

She loved Milo… she'd given him her heart.

Her Father shakily removed his crystal, before pressing it into her hands, "Save him…" he whispered, "… Save your heart."

He took one last shuddering breath, before falling completely limp.

"Father! Father!"

….

Less than five minutes later, she emerged from the royal chamber and strode past all of Milo's friends.

"Ummm…. Your Highness? What are you doing?"

"Going after Milo."

"But…. That's suicide!"

She turned back to face them, a stern look on her face. "Maybe… but if your Commander thinks he's going to get away with stealing from me, he is desperately wrong."

She knew they were following her as she made her way over to a giant, stone fish, crystal still clutched in her hand.

Milo had once said that this crystal could power anything in Atlantis. Time to put that to the test.

Climbing onto the fish, she brushed the dust away, placing her hand in the middle of the circle, gently placing the crystal in a carved hole, watching as everything turned bright blue and the fish slowly started to rise into the air.

"This is how we're going to save him." She announced to the stunned crowd, old training kicking in as she instantly took the role of Queen, "These are how we're going to stop them from taking what is ours."

"How is it done my Queen?" one of the guards asked.

"All we need are our crystals." She hopped down from the fish, and headed over to a slimmer looking model, "Milo showed me. Place the crystal in the hole. Half turn right, quarter turn back, hand on the pad!"

Within minutes every ship that they had was up in the air, with Milo friends also joining in.

"This is it!" she called to them, spear in hand, "We will rescue Milo, we will save our city!"

They shot forwards until they were flying through the tunnel that led to the volcano. "Here's the plan!" Kida called out, "We'll coming in low and catch Rourke by surprise!"

"I got news for you Princess!" Audrey cried back, "Rourke is never surprised, and he has a lot of guns. Guns beat spears!"

"Well, do you have any suggestions then?"

"Yeah!" Vinny smirked, "Don't get shot!"

Within seconds they were entering the cavern, where Rourke and his men where preparing to leave.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

Guns opened fired on them… as well as some other, much larger weapons.

"See!" Audrey called out, "He's never surprised!"

Kida just shook her head, "We need to stop him from reaching the top!" She gestured to the ship heading up to the surface, "Vincent, you and me should act as decoys. Audrey and Sweet, get underneath it and cut Milo loose!"

"On it!"

They all tried their best, but eventually Audrey and Sweet were forced to give up, prompting Kida to make a drastic decision.

"This is for Milo…" She whispered to herself, "… this is for Milo."

She moved her ship to dive towards the balloon, leaping out at the last minute to grab onto the ropes that lined the balloon, her ship continuing on and popping one of them, slowing the ship down. Watching as Rourke threw Helga off of the ship, she sliced through the rope with her spear and swung towards Rourke, kicking him in the face and sending them both falling to the lower area of the ship as it continued to sink.

"I gotta admit, you're a bigger pain in the ass than I thought you would be Princess." He blocked her punch and kicked her away, forcing her to cling on, "I consider myself a very patient man, and it takes a lot to get under my skin, but congratulations! You just won the golden prize!"

As one of the balloons suddenly exploded, Kida found herself clinging onto the capsule that held Milo, as Rourke came after her with an axe, smashing through the capsule window.

"Getting tired Princess?" Rourke snarled, missing how Kida grabbed a shard of broken glass, "Pity, because I'm just getting started!"

He grabbed her by the neck and held her up in the air.

Snarling, she slashed his arm with the glass and scurried away when Rourke let her go in pain. Blue spread over his entire body and he seemed to freeze.

Kida didn't trust that, and she was right as the figure suddenly darted towards her. During the struggle, he got too close to the fans of the ship, smashing into a million pieces. One of the pieces sliced through the chains holding Milo's capsule up and it fell to the ground.

From there, it was all a bit of a blur.

She could remember the heat of the volcano exploding as she clung onto the capsule.

She remembered breaking Milo free of the capsule, watching in awe as the city lit up, the stone faces breaking through the ground and rising up into the air with Milo, spinning around as beams shot out.

She remembered watching the statues of her childhood waking up and moving to the edge of the city, clapping their hands together to form a shield as the volcano lava spurted at them. The shield spread all across the city just as the lava covered it.

There were a few seconds of darkness before the now-solid lava cracked and started to crumble away, water draining away from the main city. Looking up to the clouds, Kida saw a beam of light as a familiar figure then started to float down to the ground.

She ran over, throat closed up at the sight of Milo's limp body. Wrapping her arms around him, she managed to steady him just as he gasped, almost as though it was his first breath. There were a few tense moments, where Kida wasn't sure if Milo was even still alive, before he groaned in pain and straightened up slightly, still wrapped in her arms.

"Kida?" he whispered, "What- " He stopped suddenly, glancing down at his hand and opening it up to reveal a tiny bracelet.

Kida smiled sadly at the sight, "I think… Mama approves."


	49. Hades x Eris

Prompt from ReaderFreak5000: I wonder, could you do Hades x Eris( I think that's her name, villain from Sinbad).

I decided to just do this one I'm afraid.

….

The room was full of smoke, the skeletal body of a fallen king slumped over on the throne.

Hades loved it here.

"People generally call first…" a sultry voice came from the shadows, as an elegant woman, clad in a tight purple dress suddenly appeared, "… although, maybe I'll make an exception for you."

Hades smirked moving away from the column that he'd been leaning on, sauntering over to Eris, stopping less than an inch away from her. "Is that a new dress?" he whispered, "Very nice."

"This old thing?" Eris waved away his compliment, although secretly, she was pleased that he'd noticed.

He was the only one who ever did.

"So… " she moved around him, "… what brings you here?"

"I was thinking about us entering into a… partnership?" Hades pressed his fingers together, raising one eyebrow at her, "I think we can help each other."

"Is work all you think about?"

Hades smirked, "I'm sure we can talk about other things… later."

….

It was hypnotic to watch the shadow of Eris crawl up the side of the tower.

Disappearing and reappearing in a cloud of smoke, Hades watched as she extinguished the torches, shifted into another form and knocked out the guard, in less than a minute.

"Humans.." she cooed, dropping the dagger she'd used right next to the man's head, "… how cute and predictable they are." She then noticed Hades standing on the balcony, a stunned look on his face, which prompted her to smirk and beckon him to come closer.

Running her finger across his cheek, she disappeared and reappeared near a glowing book, raising it up into the air and closer it with a loud SNAP. Almost instantly, the blowback from this caused the buildings all around them to crumble and wobble precariously.

"I do believe my dear, that it is time for us to go." Hades smirked, a winged chariot suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "I know of a few friends who will be very pleased to see us."

Hades helped her into the chariot like a gentleman and then they were off, the defences of the Titans prison having been broken by shutting the book. Hades broke the bars that kept them confined, with Eris watching appreciatively.

The Titans broke free with a thunderous roar.

"I know where we can watch them all at once." Eris whispered, as the creatures all walked off in different directions, "Somewhere nice and cosy."

…

"Play nice boys…" she whispered, as her constellations all tensed up at the sight of the newcomer entering their home, "… Hades is a friend."

"Stunning." Hades smirked, "Much more useful than Pain and Panic I would bet."

She smirked and led him over to a globe in the centre of the wall, "And now… let the chaos begin."

As the Titans destroyed everything in their path, slowly making their way to Mount Olympus, Eris turned to Hades and ran her finger up and down his chest, "I can think of something you can give me when you're king."

"Oh?" Hades raised an eyebrow, "And what is that?"

"The Queen's crown."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Hades nodded slowly. "I think I can arrange that."


	50. Possession

Prompt from Guest: Could you do Snow White and Male ! Grimhilde AU oneshot. Story where Snow White's mother married Male ! Grimhilde and he was good and loving stepfather to Snow White, until he got possesed by Magic Mirror. All other movie events are mostly same, but Male ! Grimhilde lives, because Snow White, Prince, and Dwarves, find out way destroy magic mirror and save Male ! Grimhilde before Mirror completely takes over his body and mind. I want Male ! Grimhilde who's finally released from mirror's control. And who's horrified all things what he did, when was under mirror's influece. And Snow White comforting him and saying that none of it wasn't his fault and that she forgives him and still loves her stepfather.

Prompts are still CLOSED

….

It all happened in the blink of an eye.

One minute the Prince Consort was readjusting his crown in the mirror, the next he was trapped. Put in cell in his own mind, under lock and key and out of the way. Not because the goody-two shoes consort is a threat… just because it was fun to watch him struggle.

He was so worried about his precious little step-daughter… he probably loves her more than she loves him, and the sooner he can convince Grimhilde of this, then the easier this would be.

Honestly, with him holding the reigns, Grimhilde's life would be so much easier. After all, what did the consort really have to lose? A wife who ruled the kingdom, who was more powerful than him. A step-daughter who was growing into a vision of beauty.

"So… what should we do about them?" The Mirror whispered, as Grimhilde screamed and yelled in his box

…..

The change in Grimhilde was instant, at least in Snow White's eyes. Grimhilde became… almost cat-like, moving around like he owned the place.

He avoided touching her at all costs, almost like he didn't want her to know something.

And when the Queen noticed that something wrong and pointed it out, she died a week later.

As Snow White was pushed down to a servants' role, after all the actual servants had been fired, she noticed something very unusual with her stepfather. Sometimes, when the man blinked, there was a flash of green, so very different from the man's usual brown eyes.

When her step-father starts executing all those who stood against him, Snow White started to take action.

"What's going on?" she begged to know, "You're not the same and I need to know what's going on! Is it because of Mum?"

Grimhilde didn't even look at her, focusing on that damn mirror.

Maybe Snow White should have taken the chance to smash it. After her little outburst, she was banished from the room, and even the royal wings.

It all went downhill from there.

Soon, Snow White was on the run from a huntsman and living with dwarves. Knowing that she was still in danger, Snow White teamed up with the dwarves and the Prince from the neighbouring kingdom and together they stormed to castle.

Before she could make the killing blow, apples strewn all across the floor, the Prince suddenly grabbed her arm, pulling her away. "Stop, stop, stop!"

Snow White froze, eyes wide as she turned to look at the prince. "What?"

"Something's wrong with him."

"Yes, he's lost his mind!" Snow White felt like she was going to burst into tears, "He sent someone after me to kill me! He forced me to live as a servant because he couldn't bear to share the power!"

"I've met him before…" The Prince shook his head, "… this isn't the Prince Consort I remember." His eyes darted to the mirror behind them, which seemed to have green smoke inside.

"I-I don't understand!"

"The mirror… notice anything about it?"

As Grimhilde struggled back to consciousness, Snow White glanced at the mirror, frowning at the green smoke that she saw. "What does it mean?"

"… Destroy it and let's find out."

At that moment, Grimhilde's eyes shot open, a pure green instead of his usual soothing brown. Limply, like a puppet on strings, he rose to his feet, a limp hand drawing his sword as he dived towards Snow White.

At the last second, the Prince dived in front of her, sword meeting sword with a loud CLANG.

"DESTROY IT!" He yelled, "NOW!"

As her step-father and the Prince struggled against one another, Snow White grabbed a vase from the side table and rushed towards the mirror, skidding to a halt when a face suddenly appeared in the glass.

"STOP HER!"

Grimhilde limply turned around, head lolling around on his shoulders as the Prince was flung into the opposite wall. Feet dragging across the marble floor, the sword was raised, perfectly poised for the killing blow as he shot towards his step-daughter.

Seconds before he could bring the sword down towards her neck, she threw the vase at the mirror as hard as she could, wincing as it smashed with a loud CRASH, the glass shards falling to the ground as a chilling scream echoed through the air.

As soon as the mirror smashed, Grimhilde writhed in the air, back arching as his mouth opened in a silent scream. Green smoke escaped from his body, before he limply fell to the ground.

"Did-did it work?" Snow White whispered, keeping a safe distance away from her step-father, "Is he- "

"I think the mirror was controlling him." The Prince interrupted, "I think the mirrors been behind everything this whole time, including trying to kill you." He watched as Snow White gently placed one hand on her step-father's cheeks, thumb gently stroking underneath the man's eye. At the gentle motion, the man groaned, eyes slowly fluttering open.

As soon as she saw those warm brown eyes, Snow White muttered a quick thank you to whoever was listening, before wrapping her arms around her step-father.

"Oh God…" she heard him muttered, "… Oh God, what have I done?"

"It was the mirror Your Highness." The Prince tried to explain, "The mirror was behind everything."

"No, no, no, no!" Grimholde buried his face into his hands, rocking back and forth desperately, "No, no, no!"

"Father!"

Snow White's voice finally managed to break through to him, as she gently forced him to look at her, "It's not your fault. It was never your fault."

"I was the one who brought the mirror in, I ignored all the warning signs!"

"You couldn't have known this would happen!"

"I- "

"- No." Snow White cut him off, "It wasn't your fault, and that's that. Now we need to focus on making everything better."

Silence.

"And I'll be right here, by your side."

"Promise?"

"With all my heart."


	51. Tiana x Facilier

Prompt from Guest: Could you do Tiana x Dr. Facilier pairing. It's AU where Mama Odie finds out Facilier's plans and removes his magic, until he can earn it back in honest way. And only way how he can get his magic back is help someone fullfill their greatest dream completely unselfisly. Facilier ends up working same cafe / restaurant where Tiana is. When Facilier see how hardworking and kind Tiana is he falls in love with her. Also Facilier's first name could be Jean or Jehan, because i think those names would fit him. My only other wish for this story is Mardi Gras kiss scene for Facilier and Tiana.

Prompts are CLOSED

…..…..

Tiana shook her head fondly when she heard the dishes hit the floor, a familiar string of curses following on soon afterwards. Thankfully, it was in a completely foreign language, meaning that the family she was currently taking the order from, didn't pay it any mind.

When she had their order, she rushed to the kitchen. "Jehan?" she called out, "Is everything alright?

Jehan Facilier had been working there for a little over a year, having stumbled in through the doors, ranting and raving about an old blind woman who had 'robbed him of everything'. The owner had taken pity on the poor man and offered him a job, and the room above the diner.

The man in question was glaring down at the broken plates and food all over the floor.

"Ah…" she winced, "… well, we tend to make large batches, so this should be a fixable issue if you don't mind mopping up?"

"Of course." He sent her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, I- "

"- Don't worry." She placed a hand on his cheek as he glanced down at the floor in embarrassment, "Everyone makes mistakes. But you owe me!"

He owed her a lot… she never really meant it.

As she walked away to grab the mop, knowing that the customers were all taken care of and the dinner-time rush was over, Facilier couldn't help but watch her go.

This entire situation had snuck up on him. He was only a few days away from total power, when Mama Odie swooped in out of nowhere and took away his powers, forcing him to live a 'normal' life.

He would have to fulfil someone's else dream, unselfishly. With no ulterior motive.

A year ago, he scoffed at the idea… until he met Tiana.

She worked multiple jobs in order to try and save up enough money to buy the old theatre building around the corner, and honestly, it was the most admirable thing Jehan had ever seen. Moving to refill the straws, he heard a fond chuckling behind him.

"You know, my days used to be really boring without you dropping food every other day."

Jehan knew he was flushing at the teasing, focusing on his hands as he muttered something about the trays being faulty. When he did turn around to look at her, the words refused to come forth.

Once again, she had managed to render him speechless.

Even when her hair was all over the place and she had flour smudged on her cheek, she was still a vision of beauty. He was so absorbed with her, that his grip on the straws loosened and slipped out of his hands, scattering all over the floor.

Thankfully, Tiana just rolled her eyes.

"I'll clean that up." He muttered, however, when he went to bend down, his foot slipped on one of the straws and he fell to the ground, landing with a loud THUD.

"Jehan, are you alright?" Tiana fell to the ground beside him, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and gently taking his arm, despite the fact that the floor was slightly sticky.

Even though this had happened several times, Tiana never seemed to get frustrated with him.

She had the patience of a saint.

She helped him to his feet, as the cook called out to Tiana. "Order up!"

"Thanks!"

She grabbed the plates and headed back out into the diner, unaware that Jehan was watching her leave.

"You should say something to her." The chef pointed out from his window, "The worst she can say is no."

"… I'm too old for her."

"True… but she does like you."

Facilier ignored him, getting back to work. The diner was small, and whilst it wasn't the most popular place to eat in town, it could still get fairly busy.

"Jehan?"

Instantly, he snapped to attention as Tiana beamed at him from the doorway. "Can you grab some cutlery for table 7 please? Charlotte's here and you know how loud she can get if I don't pay her any attention immediately."

He nodded, grabbing some clean forks and headed out into the main area of the diner, missing how Tiana stared after him with a fond smile, which only turned fonder when the lanky man tripped over a chair, thankfully managing to right himself before continuing on his way.

Two hours later, when everything had completely calmed down, the pair rested at one of the tables.

"I don't understand how you can do this and keep down other jobs as well without collapsing." Facilier sighed wearily, "Why do you do it?"

There was a brief moment of silence, before Tiana sighed wearily.

"It's just… a dream I have."

When Jehan remained silent, Tiana chuckled. "I want to open up my own restaurant… like my Daddy always wanted. There's a lovely building a few streets away that I'm saving up for, and when I raise enough money, it'll be mine."

"The big one? The old sugar mill? That's a lot of money."

"And a lot of hard work." Tiana beamed, "But you don't get anywhere without a bit of hard work."

Before Jehan could say anything, the bell over the door chimed again, alerting them to probably the last customer of the day. He moved to get to his feet, only for Tiana to gently push him back down. "You keep resting." She gently ordered, "I've got this one."

She walked off and Jehan found himself lost in thought.

Just a dream of hers, hmmm?

….

The following day, Jehan couldn't help but notice that Tiana's usual bubbly attitude, appeared to have completely disappeared.

In fact, she seemed like a completely different person.

"Tiana?" Jehan slowly made his way over to her, "Is everything okay?"

She shook her head silently, her usual smile nowhere to be seen as she served the customers. With Mardi Gras happening that evening, many of their usual patrons were setting up and preparing for the evening, so the diner was full of visitors.

"Tiana?"

Tiana took a shaky breath, before turning to face him, and Jehan was stunned to see tears in her eyes.

"I almost had it…" she whispered, "… I put down the deposit and everything."

Instantly, Jehan knew what she was talking about. "What happened?"

"…. Someone else had more money, and they didn't give me the chance." Tiana sighed, "Charlotte gave me the last little bits that I needed to bid on it, and they accepted it. But this morning, they told that someone else had put in a higher bid… there's no way I can raise enough money in time now." She then shrugged, "I guess some dreams aren't meant to be."

She then headed over to a table, who were starting to look a little impatient, leaving Jehan's standing there.

He had to fix this.

But how?

…

When the diner was closed early, for the Mardi Gras celebrations, Jehan raced out of the building, running straight to his old hide-out. Ever since his powers had been taken away from him (for his own good apparently), he'd refused to come back to this place, boarded it up to prevent all his artefacts from falling into the wrong hands.

Thankfully, he still had his secret entrance.

Sneaking inside, he ignored all the ghoulish items and artefacts that had once consumed his very being, running to his desk. One the desk, there was an ornate box, that had a snake's head as a lock. Fumbling with the key around his neck, he opened up the box, to reveal hundreds and hundreds of monetary notes. Money that he had earnt from his days of conning and enchanting the gullible visitors that roamed the streets around this time of the year.

Yes. This would be enough.

….

'It had been a long time since he'd worn clothes like these', he mused to himself as he entered the extravagant party. Charlotte was already dancing with the newly arrived Prince (shock, horror, gasp) and Tiana was over by the buffet table, dressed in a simple dress, that still made her look gorgeous.

Quickly, he cut through the dancefloor and tapped Tiana on the shoulder, causing her to jump back in surprise.

"What- Who- "

Slowly, he pulled the skull mask off his face, and she visibly relaxed.

"Jehan." She sighed softly, "Is everything okay?"

"I need you to come with me."

She frowned in confusion, "What?"

Not bothering to answer, he took her hand and started to pull her out of the party.

"Jehan? Jehan! JEHAN!"

When she yanked her hand free, he spun around, wincing at the look on her face.

"Look just…" He sighed, "… just trust me. Please?"

There were a few moments of stunned silence, before Tiana sighed. "Alright." She allowed him to take her hand again, and he continued to pull her through the crowded streets until they reached the old sugar mill.

"Jehan, what- She frowned, stopping when he prompted her to open up her hand, placing a large key inside, "- What is this?"

"The key…. It's yours." He gestured at the building, "All yours."

Tiana was silent for a few moments, glancing between the key, the building and Jehan. "W-what?"

"I had some savings… it's not like I was ever going to use them."

Silence.

"Tiana… are you- MMPH!"

He was cut off as she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his, just as the fireworks started.

'Huh' Jehan thought to himself, eagerly returning the kiss, 'This worked better than I expected.'


	52. Hans x Elsa 2

Prompt from Guest It Who: Can irequest Hans x Elsa where 21 century timeline?

…

Elsa knew that she wasn't the romantic type. Certainly not like her sister who threw herself into every relationship with every bit of passion that she had.

Their parents had always been the ones to tell them stories about how they knew each other was 'the One'.

Knowing that most suitors just wanted the smaller throne by her side, the knowledge that they would be the second most powerful person in the land… well, she couldn't trust anyone.

Then something changed.

Hans fell into their lives, and like that, it was like a fog had lifted.

At first, it had seemed like the prince was infatuated with the younger sister, joining her during important meetings and meals. He was always so happy, but over time, that actually started to endear to Elsa.

Courting wasn't like she thought it would be.

It wasn't heart eyes, or boxes of chocolates or roses… it was quiet conversations in dark hallways, and over the dinner table, whispered advise when her councillors started to get ideas above their stations.

When winter came around, Elsa found herself spending more and more time with Hans, walking over the grass, where frost had made it glisten a ghostly silver.

She wasn't lonely anymore.

When Hans made fun of the Duke of Weselton, she couldn't help but laugh. When his and her sisters antics led to a priceless painting being ruined, Elsa just shook her head in exasperation, a fond grin on her face.

Maybe it wasn't proper for a Queen to be acting like this.

The press were having a field day, with new headlines about their relationship coming out every other day. Hans just laughed them off, rolling his eyes as the press secretary desperately tried to make everything better, trying to play it off as 'good relations' between countries.

One day, Elsa hoped that wouldn't be true. One day she hoped that Hans might love her back and they might be announcing their engagement to the press.

But she'd wait.

She'd wait a thousand years for Hans to fall back in love with her, and if he never did, then so be it. Because she would rather spend a lifetime loving someone who wouldn't love her back, than to never have loved at all.


	53. Rothbart trains Elsa

Prompt from Guest; Could you possibly do Frozen / Swan Princess crossover AU ( if you're familiar with first Swan Princess movie ) In this AU Rothbart ends up going Arendelle, after his banishment, because he's heard rumors about young princess who has ice powers. He manages to persuading both King and Queen that he can teach Elsa how control her abilities ( he has some knowledge about ice magic despite not himself having it. ) Unintetionally Rothbart becomes uncle figure both Elsa and Anna, and starts care from them. Elsa is also more confident about her powers, because she has somebody to teaching her magic.

Prompts are CLOSED

….

"Who is it?" Anna whispered, "What does he look like?"

Elsa just shook her head as she peered through the keyhole of her Father's study, "I don't know." She finally answered.

The man was a stranger to Arendelle, that much was certain. With reddish hair, and a bald spot on top, wearing nice-ish clothing, the man certainly was peculiar looking. Hen the man chuckled at something her Father said, he spread out his hands, making things float towards him, changing a pen into a snake and back again in a matter of seconds.

Anna gasped sharply, "He's a wizard!"

"What?"

"Like in Mummy's stories!"

Elsa couldn't help but glance down at her own hands…. Her ice powers had been getting harder and harder to control. Maybe he was here to control her, to lock up her powers for the good of others. "Do you think he's Merlin?" she found herself whispering, knowing that the wizard from the King Arthur stories was probably the only one powerful enough to control her.

"Maybe… I wonder why he's here?"

"I don't know." Elsa said slowly, "But we need to find out."

"…. The secret passage?"

Elsa just nodded, gesturing for her sister to follow. The secret passage was a hoe that as hidden behind a painting in the main hall. Probably used as a getaway passage decades and decades ago. Crawling on their hands and knees, the two princesses could hear voices echoing form their Father's study.

"… Control is important." The stranger almost sounded smug, "What are you going to do when she loses her temper and freezes Arendelle?"

"Your concerns are unfounded… Rothbart." Their Father sighed, "I have every faith that Elsa will remain in complete control."

"And if she doesn't?" Rothbart almost sounded smug, "Who suffers then? You, the Queen… Princess Anna?"

There was a tense silence, before their Father sighed. "What do you propose to do?"

"Teach her…. Help her."

There was the sound of movement in the room, heading towards the door, prompting Elsa and Anna to rush out of the secret passage to try and meet Rothbart.

They skidded around the corner just in time to see their Father and Rothbart shaking hands, as if they came to some sort of an agreement. Turning slightly, Rothbart spotted the two girls and smirked.

"The Princesses, I assume?" He bowed low, as the King waved his two daughters over.

Elsa curtseyed, "Princess Elsa, at your service."

"Princess Anna." Anna tried to copy her sister, stumbling slightly when she went a little too low.

"Do you two usually eavesdrop on private conversations?"

They both flushed in embarrassment. "How did you- "

"- you would be surprised at how much I know." Rothbart interrupted Elsa, "And it's because of my knowledge, that I am here."

"You're going to help me with my powers." Elsa whispered, glancing down at her hands.

"I am."

"How?"

Rothbart was silent for a moment, before he smiled. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be able to build your own palace out of ice, bring life to snow creatures and use the ice and snow to your advantage."

"Wow!" Anna turned to her sister in glee, "Won't that be cool?!"

Rothbart nodded, "Indeed… we'll start lessons in the morning. We'll work on control first and then we can move onto the more intricate skills."

"I will show you to your rooms." Their Father gestured for the sorcerer to follow him. Anna grabbed Rothbart's cape, skipping in an attempt to keep him, babbling about Elsa and all the fun they had with the ice powers, and would they make the living snowman soon?

Elsa trailed behind, not willing to get close too soon.

He would leave… they always did.

….

Over ten years later, it was clear that Rothbart had no intention of leaving.

The man had become like an uncle to the pair and had softened up dramatically towards them, which led to him watching the pair from the doorway. Now eighteen and sixteen respectively, the two sisters were very close, and whenever Elsa wanted to practice her powers, Anna was right there beside her.

"Is there a reason you're- "

Slowly, Rothbart placed a finger on his lips, silently telling the king to keep it down. Instead of getting angry, as he probably would have done years ago, the King simply rolled his eyes.

"Is there a reason we're spying on my daughters?" he murmured.

"Just watch."

Elsa had her fingers outstretched, snow swirling around until it formed the shape of a snowman, "Now wait." She whispered, focusing a little harder until the snowman started to blink, eventually letting out a huge yawn.

"You did it Elsa!" Anna whisper cheered, "You did it!"

From the doorway, the King couldn't help but silently celebrate as well. "You've taught her well." He whispered to Rothbart, "I never thought she could learn to have that much control."

"Hi, my name's Olaf and I like warm hugs!" The snowman cried out, and Anna squealed in glee.

As his daughters giggled in delight, the King turned to Rothbart in surprise, "Did you teach her that?"

"Of course." Rothbart smirked, "She's been practicing for months now. She wanted to surprise Anna."

The King ignored the fact that Rothbart was referring to his daughter in such a familiar way, instead of using her proper title. He then watched as Rothbart stepped forwards, clapping in order to catch their attention.

The two girls clearly loved the wizard, as they both rushed over to hug him, with Anna babbling in her usual manner, and Elsa watching her sister with a fond smile. The King found that he was unable to stay away, not when his daughters were looking so happy.

As the two girls turned their attention to him, still by Rothbart's side, the King found that he wouldn't have life any other way.


	54. Grief

Prompt from Jonathen: could you have mickey celebrating Walt Disney with his pals

I don't know what you meant with this prompt, so I decided to do sort of a memorial one.

Prompts are CLOSED

…

Walt had always been a Christian, believing in the higher power guiding us all, helping us find out path and follow it.

Mickey knew it was a bit self-centred of him, but he honestly couldn't imagine that anyone else felt the loss of Walk as deeply as he did. They were a part of each other, right down to their thoughts. He had barely slept since it happened.

Come to think of it, he didn't believe any of them had really slept since it happened.

His friends helped, Minnie especially.

None of them really talked a lot, they tended to just sit together, and take comfort in each other's company.

None of them wanted to think about the fact that they would never see their creator again.

Mickey thought of the older man every day when he woke up and every night when he went to sleep, cliched though it is.

He knew Walt would always be with them, and there was no-one else who could take his place or even come close.

….…..

Mickey was the strongest person Goofy had ever known.

He'd been watching his friend for the past few months, watching as Mickey pulled everyone together, from princess to henchman. He got back into entertainment a week after Walt passed on. He worked hard to make it to the next day, despite the tears building in his eyes.

Despite the way everyone else cried around him.

Goofy respected Mickey for that, and when Mickey needed him, he would be there.


	55. Ralph x Vanelope

Prompt from Jonathen: What about a venelope x Ralph story

Aged-up Vanelope of course.

Prompts are CLOSED

….

Vanelope tumbled onto Ralph's, stretching out like a cat before removing her green hoodie. She tossed it to one side, leant back on her elbows and watched the large man undress.

First came the dungarees, as always, unclipped and hanging around his waist as he removed his shirt. She raked her eyes over his form, a sly smirk on her face, loving his broad shoulders and large hands.

Finally seeming to notice how he was being watched, Ralph's mouth crooked into a fond smile and he paused in undressing to stroke Vanelope's cheek with the back of his hand.

"You have a wicked smirk kid." He chuckled, pulling off his shirt, his dungarees still around his waist, as he moved back to the bed. Ralph planted his hands on either side of her head and then placed his lips on hers.

Vanelope's hands skimmed over Ralph's shoulder, appreciating how broad they were.

It was then that she became aware that Ralph had stopped touching her and was instead just staring at her. She raised a hand to cup his jaw, "Everything okay?"

Ralph just smiled. "I'm fine… just looking at you."

She watched as the larger man's eyes traced down the lines of her body, one giant hand stroking over her stomach, as she lifted her own hands to rest against the man's chest, feeling the muscles shift.

And then she heard Ralph sigh.

"Someone's got a pouty face!" She sang, "What's up?"

"I was just… thinking that maybe I should start getting into shape… just a little bit." One of his hands gestured along the curve of his stomach, almost like he was wishing it away.

Quicker than he could even think about reacting, she rose up and nipped him on the chest, making Ralph jumped.

"You're silly." She giggled, "I love you like this."

Ralph chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "You should be with one of those pretty boys from your game." He sighed.

Unsurprisingly, she bit him again, cackling as Ralph started to tickle her. "Why would I want one of those boys!" she made a face of disgust, "All elbows and bones! Whining when I mess up their hair!"

That got her a smile and another kiss.

"Besides…" she whispered in his ear, "… I can think of one way you can burn off some calories."


	56. Bonding

Prompt from StarMoonthebookworm: Could you do a Human!TinkerBell meeting Audrey Ramirez (from Atlantis) where they bond over their love of building?

Prompts are CLOSED

….

Audrey loved it down here. The engine room required constant maintenance, to keep everything running smoothly. Yes, it was a messy job, and she couldn't go anywhere without being covered in oil and grime, but she wouldn't have it any other way, and nobody else was allowed near her babies.

Until halfway through the mission that is.

It was on one of her maintenance tours when she slipped on some water on the pathway, desperately clinging onto the pipes to prevent herself from falling onto the hard metal. Quickly, she scanned the area, looking for the leak.

"Oh goodness!" a voice yelled, "Are you okay?"

"What's with the water?" Audrey griped, "And why wasn't it cleaned up? If someone else came down here- "

She stopped in her tracks. The woman standing before her had large goggles pushed up onto her head, staining gorgeous blonde hair. The overalls must have been a bright green at some point, but they were covered in oil now.

"Who are you?" Audrey asked, wincing internally at the abruptness in her tone.

"No… I didn't know there were any other girls down here?"

"I run this place."

The girl flushed, "Sorry, I- I don't tend to talk to people. The engines are far more interesting."

"I understand that completely." Audrey beamed, all previous tension having disappeared as she stuck out her hand, "Audrey Ramirez, at your service."

The other girl was all too happy to return the handshake (which made a change from everyone else). "Call me Tink" She returned the beam, "Everyone else does."

"Tink… nice to meet you."

It was nice the see the engine grease underneath the other girls nails. It wasn't just her for a change.

"Ummm…" Tink winced, "… I hate to take advantage of you, but I've been asking to see the boss of this place regarding some schematics and project proposals I've been working on. Nobody's been listening to me when I said that I'm sure someone will appreciate them."

Audrey found herself nodding eagerly "Yeah, sure!"

Tink smiled, gently asking for her to wait there whilst she grabbed the blueprints. Audrey told herself she was only sticking around because she was curious about the schematics… not because of anything else.

Late that night, she found herself examining the last of the designs, ignoring all the paperwork that had been neglected for hours. Many were over-ambitious, but there were many more that intrigued her. It would be a crying shame to let that kind of creative mind go to waste on mere tinkering.

That was the only reason, she told herself.


	57. I Dream Of Eden

Prompt from nic Cunningham: This Prompt is About Eden's Origin. 2000 years ago, Eden was ounce human before something made her become the genie she is today. That something that caused Eden's djinnification is up to you.

Prompts are still CLOSED (not for much longer now, I promise!)

…..

Eden groaned at the pain of yet another headache threatening to split her skull open. The civil war had taken a lot from people, and if rumours were to be believed, then things might get a lot worse for them.

The leader of the opposition party was looking for a Genie.

There were rumours of a so-called Cave of Wonders, where a Genie was being kept, but aside from that, genies were not easy to find.

Therefore, she knew that she had to find one first. It was the only way they were going to win.

"Beloved?"

Slowly, she turned her attention to the doorway, where her husband stood staring at her. "Is everything okay?"

She silently nodded, "There's… there's something I need to ask you."

She told him all about the oppositions' plan to find a genie (which the majority of the village were aware of), and then she told him about her own plan.

Her husband looked at her in confusion when she finally finished, causing her to roll her eyes in exasperation.

"I know you think I'm being paranoid, but we need to stop them! We need to stop them before they kill everyone who stands against them!"

"They won't find a Genie, we have this under control!"

"No, you don't." Eden looked him right in the eyes, "And you know it."

"…. We haven't seen any of them in days. They've had chance after chance to attack, maybe them going on some fool mission is a good thing! But there's no reason why you should!"

Eden rubbed her temples in frustration, a part of her wondering exactly what it was that she saw in her husband. "And if he does find one? He could make us all mindless slaves, hunt us down like animals, and I can't let that happen!"

"And I won't let you risk your life!"

Eden flinched back, refusing to back down from this. Yes, her husband ran the household, but she ran herself. Yes, he loved her and just wanted to protect her, but he couldn't tell her what to do… not if the safety of the village depended on it.

"Eden…" Her husband sighed, "… I know you feel like this is the best way to help, but- "

"- But nothing." Eden pulled away from here, "You can't stop me!"

"… Don't make me order you."

"I would like to see you try."

Her husband scowled, throwing his hands up into the air in exasperation, before storming out of the home. Once he was gone, Eden sighed in relief.

Now that he was gone, she could get to work.

There wasn't much on Genies, with only a few scrolls even mentioning names, and only one location was actually close enough. Some of the scrolls mentioned dormant lamps, lamps without a genie. There was a brief warning about how you should always be careful when rubbing a lamp, because anyone who rubbed a dormant lamp would suffer an awful fate.

If she found one of them, then maybe she could trick the opposition leader and he would be the one to suffer this fate… probably a painful and horrible death.

And she had to do it before he found one that had a genie in it.

For a brief moment, she toyed with the idea of leaving a note for her husband… and then she realised just how angry she was at him. Packing a small bag for herself, she left within the hour, not even sparing a backwards look at the small home.

She would be back soon.

…

The closer she got to a suspected location, the more Eden worried. She knew that this might all backfire on her, and the idea of losing her freedom and her husband in one swoop was terrifying.

But the idea of being taken by the opposition, and having her husband killed in front of her was even scarier. If she didn't find a genie, then someone else would, and who knows what they could do with that sort of power.

….

She travelled for over three weeks before she finally reached the abandoned cave, protected only by a few rocks. It was in the middle of nowhere, where predators could strike at any moment, so she had to be fast. Using all of her strength, she managed to move one boulder to the side, giving her enough space to get in.

From there, she rushed down the stairs.

It was pretty unremarkable. There was no gold, no fancy artifacts. Nothing except for the lamp sitting on a pedestal.

"Gotcha!" Eden whispered to herself, rushed over and grabbing it, "I've got it!"

In her excitement, she forgot something very, very important about the situation. Gently, she rubbed the lamp, eyes open, a beam on her face as she waited for the Genie to appear.

The lamp glowed, but nothing came out.

"Come on! Come on!" she yelled, raising her arm to throw it at the wall. Maybe the Genie inside just needed waking up. However, before she could throw it, a ray of light burst out of the lamp, and everything was drowned in a burst of white light.

That was the last thing Eden remembered for quite some time.

…..

She didn't know how much time had passed when she next woke up. She felt groggy, almost like she hadn't gotten enough sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she then ran her fingers through her hair, only to frown in confusion.

She always had her hair down, it was the style, and nothing would ever change that. However instead, she found that all her hair had been brushed back into a ponytail. As she pushed herself into a seated position, glancing around, she knew that something else was different.

She felt light… almost floaty.

Glancing down at herself, she yelped in alarm. Where there was once brown, gorgeous skin, she could see only green. Instead of her desert clothing, she was wearing a pink top that only just covered her breasts, leaving everything else exposed.

Golden hoops bumped against her cheeks… and where there were once legs, only green smoke could be seen. The green smoke trailed off, connecting to the very lamp that she had grabbed.

It was then that she remembered what she should have been cautious about.

"Oh, please no." She begged, "Please, please no!"

No matter how hard she squeezed her eyes together and wished that this was all a dream.

But the manacles were still on her wrists.

She was a genie now.

Dashing over to the lamp, she picked it up off the ground and slammed it against the ground again, and again, and again, hoping that maybe breaking it would set her free. When it became clear that that wasn't going to work, she moved onto examining it instead.

It was beautiful lamp. Made with the finest gold, sculpted with care and precision which made it look like it belonged in a palace, not in a dusty cave. As much as Eden hated to admit it, it was stunning… and looked warm and comfortable.

She recoiled at the thought, throwing the lamp back to the ground, "What am I thinking?" She hissed to herself, "Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

She wouldn't accept the lamp, she just wouldn't.

And then she felt the tugging. Glancing down, she yelped as more and more of the green smoke that was now her lower body, was sucked into the lamp.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she started to sob, hands reaching out to cling at anything that she could find. Straining, she fought against the lamp with all of her might, trying her best to get away from it.

But it was no good

With one large yank, Eden felt a great surge and she was sucked inside, a panicked scream breaking free.

Within seconds, she was trapped in her new home.

Once inside, she rushed to the top of the lamp, beating on the roof and screaming out at the top of her lungs.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP!"

But there was nothing.

And there would be nothing for decades to follow.


	58. Jealousy

Prompt from Guest: Ernesto is new transfer student who steals all Gaston's fangirls with his awesome singing voice and muscles. And Gaston seething over that.

Prompts are OPEN! (Yay!): There are 26 spots open, so it's first come, first serve.

….….…

Gaston knew that he wasn't as musically gifted as this… Ernesto kid, but honestly, who liked music?

Girls and boys like Lefou, that's who.

The new exchange student wasn't even as good-looking as him, and it burned him up inside when the triplets cooed over him instead. They stared at Ernesto with hungry eyes, and Gaston wondered what they were thinking.

Are they seeing Ernesto on the stage one day, surrounded by adoring fans and piles of money.

Are they seeing him in his large house? Picturing themselves on his arm, like the perfect trophy wife. White picket fence, a little dog running around and the 2 perfect children.

What do they see when they look at Gaston?

Do they see anything beyond what he puts on? Do they think he can grow and improve? Do they think about starting a family with him?

Or do they think this is what he is, and always will be?

He heard whispers, sometimes; the girls always seemed to whisper when they knew he was nearby. He heard them whispering about Ernesto, about his new song, about who he'd shown the most attention to in the last few days and whether or not that mean the was taken them to the end of year dance.

They don't whisper like that about Gaston. In fact, Gaston's never heard his name come up once during these hushed conversations.

He should just smash that stupid guitar.


	59. Tramp x Buster

Prompt from Mars: Can you do Tramp with Buster? (from the sequel) Tramp realizes how much he misses him and they make a plan, Tramp fakes his death and the two run away together.

Prompts are open, but I am not taking requests that include Marvel, Star Wars, Fox characters etc. Please stick to regular Disney/pixar

….

"I see you got that collar off?"

Tramp just nodded, joining Buster at his side, just as the street dog had begged him too through the gaps in the fence. The moon was full in the sky, and the streets were calm. It was the perfect night to run.

"And you're not going to go back?"

Silence.

"Tramp- "

"- I know, I know." Tramp shrugged, "I just… never thought Scamp would have to grow up without a Father."

"It's better than you feeling trapped in that…. Place!" Buster headed further down the streets, still talking, "We both know that if you do go back, you'll be stuck there forever, just another pampered pooch. You don't want this to be your life and… I don't want that to be your life."

At the saddened tone , Tramp shuffled forwards and nudged Buster in the side with his nose, "I know you don't…" he whispered, "… And I understand. There's no going back now, not now they think I'm dead."

"Dead?"

"I left my collar hanging on a branch over a river… they'll believe that I got caught and drowned."

Buster beamed, giving Tramp a quick lick on the nose. "Perfect. Should we be off?"

"… Yes, let's."


	60. Helen vs Bob

Prompt from Jokermask18: Helen and Bob Parr armwrestle. Can you add a scene where Helen inflates her muscles?

Prompts are now open – No Marvel, star wars, fox etc. This is because soon, my prompts box becomes over-run with these prompts and it becomes less classic Disney, more Marvel etc

To the Guest prompter who wanted Steven Universe crossover, I don't watch it, so I will have to decline.

…..…..

For the second time in less than a minute, Bob wondered how he ended up here, across the table from his wife, upraised hands clasped together.

He couldn't remember why he agreed to an arm-wrestling contest. Him? The strongest man in the world?!

Mind you, it doesn't seem important anymore, not when they're leaning in so close to one another, that cute smirk on Helen's face.

Maybe he should just let Helen win. It might work out better for him in the long run…. Except that he was way too competitive to just let that happen.

"Bob?"

"Y-Yes dear?"

There's a gleam in his wifes' eyes that Bob was sure is not normally there. The reason for this gleam became obvious when Helen suddenly darted forwards and kissed him on the lips, slamming his hand on the table.

"I win!" she shouted.

For a second, Bob just stared at her, feeling completely and utterly flabbergasted, eyes darted between his pinned hand on the table and his wife's smirking face. In less than a second, he'd leapt to his feet and lifted Helen into his arms, making her giggle, weak protests breaking free.

For quite some time, he stood there, Helen in his arms.

A full ten seconds had probably passed by, before Bob gently placed Helen back on the ground, although not letting her go.

"I think… you need a little punishment." He chuckled, leaning in close, "Cheater."


	61. Shenzi vs Scar

Prompt from TheDragonSaver: AU where the hyenas get fed up with Scar before Simba returns, leading to them killing Scar and Shenzi taking over as queen of Pride Rock

….

Really, it was no surprise when the hyenas grew fed up with their way of life. The lionesses had all abandoned their so-called 'king' a few months ago, moving onto another, greener pasture where they were in charge.

And Scar refused to admit that anything was wrong.

Of course, rumours of rebellion spread and soon, Scar called them all into his little cave, where Zazu was being kept.

"So…" Scar hissed, "… you're unhappy with your lot of life. Despite everything I've done for you!"

"You've made the situation worse!" Shenzi growled, "Some food is better than no food at all!"

Scar's head whipped around to her, a growl bursting free, but Shenzi was on a roll.

"You said we were friends, that we would stick together through thick and thin, no matter what! But here you are, sitting on your throne, ordering us about like we're nothing more than mindless thugs, like we're just dirt on your paws!"

Ed and Banzai sucked in a stunned breath beside her, Ed not even giggling as the tension rose in the cave.

"Sire, maybe some negotiations are- " Zazu was cut off as Scar suddenly lashed out at Shenzi, claws scratching at her face, sending her flying to the ground, where she lay completely still.

Banzai and Ed hunkered down as low as they could go, whimpering at the sight of their fallen leader.

"I can't really let you two live either." Scar mused staring at them noth, "Not with how close you all were so…. Choose who goes first."

"We're not choosing." Banzai snarled, moving in front of Ed slightly.

Scar smirked, "You just volunteered." As he raised his clawed paw into the air, something grabbed him from behind, sharp teeth digging into his arm, forcing him to lower it. Snarling in pain, Scar growled at the attacker, limping forwards as the other hyenas snapped at the back of his legs.

Blood dripped down Shenzi's face, dripping onto the stone floor, a feral grin on her face as Scar nervously glanced around, looking for any kind of way out of here.

But it was too late.

With a growl, she lunged for the jugular, biting into it with as much force as she could, as her brothers and other family pinned Scar down. Once it was over, Shenzi rose victorious, leaving Scar bleeding to death on the ground.

"Long live the Queen."


	62. Ariel x Hades

Prompt from rojy: Well you can try making an Ariel and Hades story

Based off of /58btNNJ9cqk

….….…..

Everything was going so well.

None of them expected the storm. No-one expected a wav to wash Ariel off the side of the ship, her wedding dress weighing her down, dragging her deeper into the depths. By the time she managed to rid herself of most of the cumbersome outfit, it was too late.

The ship had exploded with Eric still on board.

Clinging onto a burning plank of wood, she drifted to shore, unable to stop herself from crying the entire time.

….…..

Down in the Underworld, Hades watched as a ghostly male figure floated down. "Huh, a prince." He muttered, summoning himself a drink, "I'm moving up in the world."

By his side, there was a pool of water, which he leaned over, tapping the surface with a long finger in order to see the memories of this new arrival.

Sometimes it was the only enjoyment he got in weeks.

The memory of the gorgeous red-head leaning over the man, a sweet song echoing throughout his cold, stone chambers caused him to drop his drink to the ground, eyes widening in shock.

"Oh…" he smirked, "… yes."

…..

"Ariel, right?"

Ariel yelped at the unfamiliar voice, spinning around and frowning at the grey-skinned man, with blue fire for hair.

"Woah, woah!" The man held up his hands in mock surrender, "Hey, Hades, Lord of the Dead, how ya doing?"

"I-I-I- "

"- So I have a bit of a proposition for you. Something that will wipe that sad frown right off your face." Out of nowhere, the face from the Prince's statue appeared and was carefully handed to Ariel, "A unique offer, if you will. You see- "

"- No."

Hades stopped in his tracks, as Ariel straightened up and glared at him.

"Leave me be…" She turned away, staring out at the horizon, "… I wish to be alone."

Hades was silent for a moment, before nodding and backing away. "Of course" he muttered, "My apologies."

It would be less than a month before Hades heard of Ariel again.

Unfortunately, it was in conjunction with the Sea Witch Ursula.

Hades liked to keep an eye on her every so often, make sure she wasn't stealing his souls, and all that. That day, when he tuned in to see what Ursula was up to, he almost chocked on his drink.

"I can bring him back to you…" Ursula was whispering to a stunned Ariel, "… all you have to do, is sign."

Hades couldn't let this go on any further. Appearing in the chamber in a cloud of smoke, Hades immediately moved over to Ariel.

"A little hint for the future, Red." He glared at Ursula, "The deal is never quite as simple as she makes it out to be."

"Why are you- "

"- Now, now Hades." Ursula smirked, "You had your chance."

Ariel seemed to agree, because she turned back to Ursula, who instructed her to start singing. She did and soon Ursula had what she want.

"Back up on the surface, your Prince will be waiting for you." Ursula smirked, glancing over at Hades who looked completely disgusted with the situation.

"Thank you!" Ariel beamed in glee, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

…

Ursula hadn't lied.

Ariel was back with her Prince and Hades couldn't help but watch in disgust. The coupe danced in the courtyards, kissed in the light of the sunset.

One day, as he watched (despite knowing how creepy it was), Hades found himself leaning forwards, spotting something unusual.

There!

A glimmer of grey flashing across the Prince's eyes as his face went completely blank. Hades knew the signs of Ursula's control anywhere.

Well now that's just cheating.

So that night, long after the sun had set, Hades appeared in the palace gardens, under the balcony where Ariel was staring wistfully out at the sea.

"Psst!" He tried to get her attention, "Red! Hey!"

She jumped slightly, shooting upright before spotting him down below. "Oh…" She waved nervously at him, "… hello."

"Look, I know you probably won't want to hear this, and I'll be honest, I should just let you get on with it, but something is wrong with your Prince."

Ariel frowned in concern, "I- "

"- I think Ursula is controlling him. I don't know why, but if I know her, it's nothing nice and-

"- and Ursula said you'd try and do this!" Ariel scowled down at him, "She said that you're just jealous that I went to her instead of you!"

"I- "

"- Leave me alone!"

She flounced back inside, leaving a frustrated Hades standing there.

"Right," He muttered, "Next step then."

…

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing!"

Ursula smugly smiled at him, "I'm quite sure I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play games with me!" Hades knew he was starting to lose his temper, hair turning orange, yellow and red with his anger, "You know exactly what I'm talking about?"

"Are you sure this just isn't you feeling a little bit… jealous?" Ursula smirked, "That's the only reason you care. One pretty little red-head catches your eyes and all logic goes out of the window."

"YOU- " Flames shot up in the watery cavern, startling even the sea-witch slightly, before he quickly calmed down, "- I'm fine, I'm cool, I'm fine." He straightened himself out, "You want to play a game… that's fine. I love a good game."

Before she could say anything else, Hades disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

…

"A romantic boat ride…" Hades sneered as he watched the happy couple, "… how sickening."

He almost expected sea creatures to jump out of the water and start singing as the pair leaned in closer for a kiss. All it took was a flick of his wrist, and the boat tipped onto its side, sending the pair into the water as Hades whooped in glee.

Take that Ursula!

As Ariel made her excuses and decided to make a trip to her Grotto, Hades followed on behind her, nervously clearing his throat.

She yelped in surprise, spinning around to face him as he held up his hands in surrender.

"Don't scream…" he winced, "… I just wanted to talk to you."

Ariel nodded slowly, a small voice in the back of her mind telling her that Hades actually looked a little sweet when he was all nervous like this. Immediately, she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

She loved Eric.

"Why do I get the feeling you were the one behind that tumble?" She asked, a disapproving look on her face… or at least she hoped it was disapproving.

"Who me?"

Ariel couldn't help but giggle at the mock look of surprise on his face, "Well… it certainly made things a lot more interesting."

"Exactly!" Hades moved a little closer, "Boat rides on a lake are so last decade. What about dancing? A nice drink in a romantic restaurant?"

"I don't really see you as the romantic type."

"Hey, don't judge a book by its cover!"

As Ariel giggled, she was unaware that they were being watched.

….

"Oh, now that's cheating." Ursula muttered, "I give her a prince, and she starts falling for a God. Does nothing make this girl happy?"

Hades said something else, and Ariel leaned in a little closer.

"Fine…" Ursula hissed, "… you want to play. Let's play."

….….

"What are you doing?!" Ariel pulled against the grip of Flotsam and Jetsam, "You can't do this!"

"You signed the contract dearie!" Ursula smirked, two tentacles reaching out and taking Ariel from the eels, who started to swim back up to the surface, "And then you just had to go and fall in love with a God!"

"I-I-I- "

"Don't try and lie to me dearie…. You made the decision. You want the God, and not the Prince."

It was then that Ariel saw Flotsam and Jetsam pulled Eric deeper and deeper, ignoring his struggles. "Let him go! Let him go!"

Ursula ignored her, grabbing a knife and waiting for her pets to pull Eric closer, her grip tightening on Ariel as she continued to struggle.

"Say goodbye Princess." She hissed, before stabbing Eric in the chest, the surrounding water turning red almost immediately. As Ariel screamed in grief and despair, Eric's struggles slowed down, until they were non-existent.

"No Prince, and no God." Ursula smirked, "Whatever will you do now?"

If Ursula thought Ariel was just going to lay down and cry, she was sorely wrong. With a feral cry of anger, she broke free of the tentacles and went straight for the sea-witch's throat, only to be thrown into a nearby rock.

"You little- AH!" Before Ursula could land the killing blow, something sharp scraped past her arm, prompting her to spin around in fury.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Hades smirked at her, "That's not playing fair now!"

"Hades!"

Ursula could feel herself getting angrier and angrier… which led to her getting bigger and bigger, a whirlpool forming underneath her with the sudden change. A whirlpool that Ariel was trapped in.

Hades however, was amused by the whole ordeal. "Really?" He smirked, "I helped take down Titans!"

Fire shot out from his fists, slamming right into Ursula. When this seemed to have no effect, the fire turned into electricity and Ursula cried out in pain, the lightning coursing through her body. She groaned in pain, before falling completely limp and shrinking back to her original size.

"Game. Set. Match." Hades floated back down to where Ariel was, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Ariel moved closer, "You just saved my life."

"Yeah, well- "

Hades was cut off as Ariel gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."


	63. Ursul x Ariel Sequel

Prompt from leahday: I'd like to see a sequel of the male Ursula fic you wrote where Ariel realises Ursula has been playing her for a fool and decides it's time for her to teach her Cecaelian a lesson in respect. Basically, tough Ariel, never knew she had it in her dominates male Ursula. It doesn't have to be 100 percent sex. Maybe a war of words as well. Ursula's so witty so you should take advantage of that.

This will contain no sex!

…..….…..

Ariel was done.

She was done with being humiliated, having her insecurities thrown back in her face.

She was done with being controlled and manipulated.

Having swam out of their home in anger and frustration, Ariel deliberately took her time going back home, wanting to make him stew for a while. Even when she did make it home, she refused to look at him.

"Really? You're just going to ignore me?"

As she turned to face him, she flinched at how close she was to him, cursing internally at her reaction. Ursul smirked at her alarm, and it only grew when she glared at him. Shouldering past him aggressively, she headed towards the back.

"Really?" He grabbed her tail and gently pulled at it, "Are you really sulking?"

Silence.

"Maybe I need to remind you who's in charge here."

Ariel just scoffed at him, refusing to look him in the eyes as he caged her in, one arm on either side of her.

"You're testing my patience." He whispered against the skin of her neck, gently nipping with every word.

For a moment, Ariel was tempted to just give in, before she remembered that she was a Princess… and Princess's bowed to no-one.

"You want to play nice? Get to your knees and beg for forgiveness first." She fixed him with her best glare, "Beg or leave. Those are your only options." Hopefully the authoritative tone in her voice would tell him that she meant business.

Taken aback, Ursul backed away, before slowly sinking into a kneeling position, looking up at her.

"You've done nothing but humiliate me since I got here." Ariel cupped his face in her hands, "What should I do to you."

Silence.

"I need an answer Ursul."

Ursul smirked, "I'm all yours my dear."

As she ran her hands through his hair, he smiled at her, clearly thinking he would still get away with this. The smile quickly turned into a grimace however, when she yanked his head back by his hair.

"Then let's play." She leaned down to whisper in his ear, smirking as he shuddered when she pulled on the small hoop in his ear.


	64. His Queen

Prompt from Guest: Male ! Maleficent x Aurora pairing. In this AU Male ! Maleficent agreed to not curse Aurora if King and Queen let Aurora to become his bride when she's old enough. King and Queen agreeded this because they know that Male ! Maleficent could do serious harm to Aurora and their kingdom. After their wedding Three fairies visit Aurora to see that she's treated well and are suprised when Aurora and Male ! Maleficent actually seem happy together.

Also Merryweather's gift Aurora in this AU is immunity against Dark magic.

…

The force of the wind caused the candles to extinguish, the chandeliers swaying violently as people screamed throughout the hall. Even the three fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather were forced to cling onto the cot at its' strength.

Children were hidden behind their mother as the familiar, horned shadow of Maleficent spread across the walls, seconds before he appeared at the front of the room, mere feet away from the royal family.

Dressed in a black, skin-tight leather outfit, complete with a black and purple robe with a high collar that emphasised his high cheekbones, Maleficent was a terrifying sight. His staff tapped along the ground, the sound bouncing off the stone walls, a clawed hand holding a green orb at the top of it.

On his shoulder, sat Diablo, his loyal crow familiar.

"Well, well…" he hummed, a vicious smirk on his face, as he headed up the steps, closer to the cot as his robe trailed behind him, "… What a glittering assemblage, King Stefan. Royalty… nobility… the gentry and- " he then spotted the three fairies and chuckled, "- oh look, even the rabble."

Silence.

Maleficent seemed to feed off of this, straightening up, his smirk widening as he looked the King in the eyes. "I must say, I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation?"

"Y-You're not wanted here!" the King stammered, straightening up as much as he could.

There was a brief moment of silence, before Maleficent chuckled. "Oh dear… what an awkward situation."

"I-I hope you're no offended." The Queen spoke up this time, flinching back against her throne as Maleficent's eyes focused on her.

"Me? Of course not! And to show I have no ill will, I have… an offer to make."

"A curse probably!" Flora spoke up, flying up into Maleficent's face, "Something terrible that no child deserves!"

"A curse?" Maleficent flicked his fingers to one side, sending the three fairies flying off into a nearby wall, "Nothing so crass. Something always goes wrong with curses, there's always a loophole… no, my offer is fair simpler."

He walked over to the crib, where Princess Aurora rested, raising an eyebrow as she giggled at the sight of him.

"Listen well all of you." He raised his voice in order to be heard, "This princess will grow up to be graceful and beautiful… which is why she will be mine. On the eve of her sixteenth birthday, I will return, and we shall be wed. She will be my Queen and then, and only then, will there be peace between us."

He turned his attention over to the royal couple, who seemed almost pensive. He knew what they were thinking.

War between their two realms would destroy them.

"As you wish." The King eventually agreed, bringing his wife into a hug as Maleficent snapped his fingers, a contract appearing out of nowhere.

"Sign at the bottom."

"Your Majesty, no!"

The King ignored the protests of the three fairies, signing his name at the bottom. Once he was finished, Maleficent disappeared with a green flash of light and an evil cackle.

"Is there anything we can do to ensure her safety?" The King wearily asked, collapsing back onto his throne, "A protection spell or something? One to destroy the contract? Make it null and void?"

Merryweather sighed, slowly sidling over to the crib. "I-I can protect her from the dark magic… but I can't stop this. The contract is binding!"

"… Do it then." The King ordered, "Protect my daughter."

….

Once the wedding was over, the three fairies wanted to follow the couple straight away, only to find themselves blocked and banned from the area.

It was another month before they found a way inside Maleficent's domain, shrinking down until they could fit into the flowers, where they could watch in peace.

What they saw stunned them into silence.

Aurora was humming peacefully as she swam in brilliant blue lakes, Maleficent watching her from the side-lines, a fond smile on his face. The water was clear and cool, running swiftly, but not dangerously, sparkling in the sunlight that drifted through the foliage, a lush, tropical beauty surrounded them.

Treading water, Aurora beamed up at her new husband, water dripping down her cheeks and spiking her lashes. She looked incredibly happy.

The three fairies looked at one another in shock. They'd expected her to be locked up the highest tower, hidden away from the world.

"Come on Mali!" She called out to her husband, "Aren't you going to swim with me?" Slowly, she emerged from the water, striding over to Maleficent and beaming at him, "I found a secret cavern!" She exclaimed, "Isn't that where pirates and mermaids keep their treasure?"

"You have been listening to too many fairy-tales my Queen." Still, he let himself be towed along. There was likely to be nothing back there but moss, but he seemed happy to follow Aurora.

Slowly, the three fairies followed them into the cavern. It was shadowy, cool and a bit of a tight fit, but Maleficent still didn't complain, especially as Aurora pressed closer to him, tucking herself into his arms.

"No treasure then." She sighed sadly

"I don't know." Maleficent gently stroked her damp hair away from her eyes, "I think I've found something to treasure."

Aurora's cheeks went pink with pleasure, as all the fairies resisted the urge to coo.

Alright… maybe he wasn't so bad.


	65. Sequel to Chapter 48

Prompt from Saphira Winters: And I have a prompt idea if you wanted to do it that it. It basically connects to the Atlantean Milo x Kida prompt where Milo is bonded to the heart. But this time we see Milo's point of view of it. How he felt about being chosen by the crystal and vaguely remembering about seeing Kida's mother in the crystal.

Prompts are CLOSED (sorry, but I have over 20 to write and the list is completely full)

…..…

Milo honestly couldn't remember the journey up to the crystal.

All he remembered, was the bright blue light falling on him and then he was waking up on a cold, hard floor.

"Milo. Can you hear me?"

The voice sound familiar, but the area was too bright for him to open his eyes. His eyes felt raw and dry as he squeezed them shut.

"Milo. You shall not be harmed here. It is safe."

Slowly, he opened up his eyes, only for them to widen in alarm. "Kida?"

The woman staring down at him looked so young, long white hair hanging past her shoulders, dressed in the royal dress of Atlantis.

She looked like Kida.

"Not quite." The woman chuckled, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I hope it is many more years before my daughter joins me."

"Daughter." Milo's eyes widened in recognition, "Y-You're Kida's Mother?"

At her simple nod, Milo glanced around. "So… I'm dead?"

"No, not quite."

At Milo's confused look, the old Queen sighed. "The crystal chose you for a reason Milo… you have my daughters' heart, and because of this, she will everything in her power to get you back. She will do whatever it takes to save the crystal, you and Atlantis. The crystal is bound to Atlantis, and it will do whatever it takes to save it."

"But… you- "

"I chose to give my life willingly. I am a Queen, and a Queen must always put the lives of her people, over her own." The Queen sighed, opening up her hand to reveal a tiny, child's bracelet, "As much as I regret leaving my daughter and husband, I will never be sorry for saving my people."

Milo nodded in understanding, "And I know Kida understands that."

"She is a princess." The Queen was clearly proud of her daughter, "She is strong, she will lead our people with wisdom and strength…. And she will have you to help her."

Milo opened his mouth to reply, only for the sounds of fighting to break through the silence, before everything suddenly shook violently.

"We are almost at the end." The Queen sighed, not even flinching at whatever was happening, "Soon, you will leave."

"And… you'll come with me?"

The Queen smiled warmly, "No." She pulled his close and held him, before pulling away and placed the bracelet into his hands, "My time has passed. My beloved will be joining me soon, and then we will be at peace."

She then looked him in the eyes, "Take care of her Milo. Be her King, be her supporter… be hers."

"I-I will."

"We will meet again, although I hope it's not for a long time yet." The statement was accompanied with an affectionate pat to the cheek.

She then took a step back, leaving Milo standing there, clutching at the little bracelet in his palm as the light swelled all around him, and everything went dark once again.


	66. Eye of the Beholder AU

Prompt from WinterandSpringSpirit1992: I want an AU of the Eye of the Beholder episode from Aladdin (the one where Jasmine turns into a snake) where Aladdin is turning into a snake and Jasmine has to find the cure if you can.

Prompts are Closed.

…..…

"This is boring!"

Aladdin groaned, "You know, you could have gone with Jasmine? I'm sure she's going to more interesting stalls."

"But she's a girl! I don't go shopping with girls!"

"Oh come on…" Aladdin chuckled, "… Jasmine loves you."

Iago's fake gasp echoed through the marketplace, "Don't say that! What would everyone say?!"

"Maybe they'd say he needs a new girlfriend."

At the unfamiliar voice, Aladdin spun around, frowning at the woman who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Something to enhance those gorgeous eyes of yours?" She cooed.

Aladdin narrowed his eyes at the stranger, "You… weren't there a moment ago."

"The heat can play tricks on the weary traveller. This is where I always sell my goods."

"No…" Aladdin shook his head, "… I grew up in these markets, and I've never seen you before."

She brushed him off, pulling out some petals, "Rose petals from Cairo. Very romantic, a sure-fire way to win over any girl."

"Thanks, but I've already- "

"- Got a girl." The stall owner smiled, "And I'm sure you're very happy together, and I'm sure she doesn't even notice those distinguished grey hairs."

Nervously, Aladdin pulled a lock of hair into his eyeline, "Grey hairs?"

"Not many, I promise…. At the moment."

When Iago eagerly chimed in, always happy to cause a little misery in someone else's life.

"It's a sad fact of life…" The stall owner sighed, "… but the handsome face of youth doesn't stay with us. Most women prefer a young, strong buck unfortunately."

Once again, Iago eagerly chimed in, rubbing some sort of ointment on his beak.

"Well Jasmine's not like that." Aladdin defended, "She chose me even though I was nothing more than a street rat, why would she suddenly care about looks?"

"Perhaps… but can you be sure?" The stall owner held up an ornate bottle, "Try this. Rub it into your hair once a day before you go to sleep and you'll find the results are… flawless!"

"Aladdin!"

Aladdin turned, completely blanking the stall owner as Jasmine rushed over him. In less than a second, he pulled a flower seemingly out of nowhere and presented it to Jasmine with a flourish, completely missing how the stall owner placed the vial into his bag.

He only noticed it later, when the vial fell out of his bag in his room. Catching his reflection in the mirror, he winced.

"Well… what damage could it do?"

…..

The following morning, he threw the covers back, only to yelp in alarm at what he saw.

A giant snakes' tail replacing his legs and mid-section.

The yelp was obviously louder than he thought, as Jasmine, Abu and Iago rushed into the room.

"Aladdin, are you- AAAH!"

"Help!"

Slowly, Jasmine made her way over, hands over her mouth in shock. "How- how did this happen?"

Glancing around, Aladdin spotted the vial on the table nearby, burying his face in his hands in embarrassment, "The vial, the lotion…. I'm such an idiot, that woman in the marketplace, must have tricked me."

Pulling the lamp out from under his pillow, he quickly rubbed at it, as the Genie made an appearance. "You have summoned the Genie of the- Woah!" Genie winced, hovering over Aladdin, "You know, if you wanted to be a little more like Jafar, there are other ways to do it."

"Genie, you need to find the women who snuck this into my bag. A stall-owner in the marketplace!"

The Genie zipped off, only to return seconds later, a panicked look on his face. "We looked everywhere! But she's zippo, gone, disappeared, nowhere to be found!"

"So… what am I meant to do?!"

"We-we have to find a cure!"

"And if there isn't one?"

"Of course there is!" Genie announced, "The Tree of Renewal, guaranteed to cure any ailment you may have."

"Wait a minute!" Iago instantly protested, "I've heard of this tree and it's impossible to get to!"

"Not impossible… just a little death-defying!"

Before Aladdin could even think about volunteering, Jasmine shot to her feet. "Then let's not waste any more time!" She straightened up, turning to Aladdin, "I swear on my love for you, I will cure you."

They were unaware they were being watched.

….…..….

As they set off on their journey, they came upon a large stone slab.

"So, what is it?"

"Think of it as a map." The Genie explained, "Ancient nomads marked the way to the tree." He changed his hand slightly, fitting it into the hand carved into the stone, watching as part of it moved back, almost like Genie had pushed a button, before a ball of fire shot into the air and zipped into the distance.

"We go that way!"

"See." Jasmine turned to Aladdin, "You're as good as cured."

"Jasmine, are you sure you want to do this. I can- "

"- You've saved me so many times Aladdin. Let me be the hero for once, okay?"

Aladdin was about the protest again, only to cut himself off and shake his head fondly, "Whatever you command Princess."

…..…..

"Thank you for the boots Genie." Jasmine smiled, as she, Abu and the carpet made their way through the swamp, "I didn't know we were so close to a place like this."

Genie, who was carrying Aladdin on an ornate chair, beamed. "You were lucky I had some in your size." He teased, as if they weren't conjured up, before he held up a platter to Aladdin, "Hors d' oeuvres?"

"Genie, please!" Aladdin sighed, slithering out of the chair and following Jasmine, "I don't need all this."

Genie winced, making the chair disappear before Iago could take advantage of it.

As they approached a lake, Jasmine stopped in her tracks, feeling a shudder run up her spine… it almost felt like someone was watching them.

And then a tentacle shot out of the water, grabbing her and pulling her into the water before she could even scream.

"Jasmine!"

As he hurried over to the edge, Aladdin suddenly found himself surrounded by four armed thugs. "Give us all your valuables…" The leader hissed, "… or our little friend will crush your pretty friend."

Now this was something that Aladdin could deal with.

Thinking quickly, he whipped his new tail around, taking out two of the thugs with ease, throwing another one into the water, before picking the leader up. "Amateurs." He sighed, tightening his grip ever so slightly, "Now bring her back!"

The leader nodded, blowing on his seashell as the creature threw Jasmine back onto the bank.

"RUN! MONSTER!"

Aladdin tried not to let the words affect him, turning back to Jasmine as she shivered in the breeze, "Come on." He whispered, forcing a smile onto his face, "Let's get going."

As they continued, Jasmine cautiously spoke up. "Aladdin… they're wrong you know. You're not a monster."

"Jasmine, I- "

"- you're the man that I love."

They embraced briefly, before continuing on their way.

…..

Their next stop was in the middle of a canyon. Iago had successfully managed to annoy everyone (no surprise there), only shutting up after he was threatened to be drowned in the remaining lotion.

"Let's see." Genie sighed, "The next marker should be around here somewhere."

Seconds later, as if on cue, there was a loud BANG and everyone rushed over to the wall, where a passageway now lay, as well as a slightly stunned Abu.

"Nice work monkey boy! Down the tunnel we go."

Jasmine took Aladdin's hand, and they entered the dark tunnel.

When they came upon a skylight, the group rushed over, eager to be out of the dark tunnels, Iago being the quickest. When a gust of wind carried him straight through the hole with a loud squawk of protest.

"Careful princess." Genie held Jasmine back, "That's the legendary tunnel of wind! Ancient nomads used it as a way out of here, and a lot more gracefully than the parrot. Watch." Using carpet, Genie hopped into the tunnel and shot up out of the tunnel.

"It's fine!" He called down to Aladdin and Jasmine, "Come on up!"

"Sounds fun." Jasmine forced a smile onto her face. It was strange to think that a little under a year ago, she was trapped in a palace, not once thinking of some tunnel of wind. Hearing a feral growl behind them, Jasmine didn't bother to turn around, grabbing Aladdin's hand and jumping into the hole.

Unfortunately, the wind had stopped.

The pair screamed in alarm, only stopping when the wind caught them and carried them back up. Of course, when they saw the two-headed dog. Shooting out of the tunnel, they landed heavily on the sand, as Genie stuck his head over the hole.

"Did I hear a growl?"

Seeing the dog climbing up, Genie yelped, moving to protect the other as the two-headed dog emerged.

"Oooo, the ancient nomads never mentioned this!"

The creature lunged forwards, snapping at Genie as the others all scattered. The creature had Aladdin backed up against the wall fairly quickly, not giving up as Aladdin snapped his tail at it.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine cried out, waving her hands in the air, "Over here you-you big bully! Over here!"

"Jasmine! No!"

She ignored him, stopping right at the edge of the hole, before jumping to one side and letting the creature fall into it, knowing that without the wind, it would continue to fall into it reached the bottom.

But, not taking the chance, Genie sealed the hole up anyway.

And then she heard the hissing behind her. Spinning round, she frowned when she saw Aladdin's tail disappear into a hole in the stone wall.

Orange, slitted eyes stared back at her.

When Aladdin finally managed to crawl back out, Jasmine couldn't help but yelp in alarm. As well as a tail, Aladdin had scales running up his chest, back and arms. His eyes were now more like a snakes, a forked tongue flickering out between his teeth.

"Jassssssmine, what'sssss wrong?" Aladdin quickly noticed the slight hiss in his words, hands flying up to his face. "Are thossssse ssssscalesssss?!"

"Aladdin- "

When Jasmine moved to soothe him, Aladdin flinched away from her. "I think I need a drink. Come on Abu."

When Abu shrank back from him in fear, it was clear that Aladdin's heart broke just a little. "Alright." He murmured, "Just me then."

As he slunk towards the river, Aladdin started to get worked up. This was all happening just because he wanted to be handsome… because he wanted to be worthy of Jasmine, of her beauty, of her love!

And now, if they couldn't find a cure, he might lose her.

After filling up his canteen, he slowly made his way back to the group.

The sooner he gets cured, the sooner his life gets back to normal.

…..….….

The next obstacle in their path, was a wobbly rope bridge, which Jasmine steadfastly refused to cross.

"It can't take my weight, it would be able to take yours Aladdin!" She protested, "There has to be another way!"

Jasmine and the others went into Genie's hot balloon, with Aladdin riding on Carpet, not wanting it to feel let out. However, when the hot air balloon landed on the ground, the ground crumbled underneath them, sending Jasmine falling into the ravine with a surprised scream.

"JASMINE!"

Angling Carpet down, Aladdin managed to catch Jasmine mid-fall with his tail, not noticing how Jasmine winced in pain. Not until they were back on solid ground and the princess crumpled to the ground in pain.

"Jasmine? Jasmine!" He glanced up at the Genie, "What's wrong with her?!"

Genie examined her for a few moments, only to wince. "Venom… from the barbs on your tail. I-I think you've poisoned her."

Aladdin quickly backed away from the shuddering princess, eyes wide in alarm, "What have I done? What have I done?!"

….…

Jasmine pushed through the blue fog, "Aladdin! ALADDIN!"

"Jasmine!"

Jasmine spotted Aladdin in the distance, locked up in a narrow cell.

"Jasmine, help!"

Jasmine raced over, pulling at the bars and the locked door as hard as she could, only to yelp as the bars suddenly turned into tails, several King Cobras swaying and arching up, glowing eyes focused on her.

Hissing, they all morphed into one large cobra, which hissed and spat at him.

"Now, now, now my pretty." The snake hissed, sending shudders up and down her spine.

Jafar.

"Leave me alone!" She begged, racing towards Aladdin, only for the snakes' tail to wrap around her and lift her into the air

"Jasmine! Help me Jasmine!"

"Aladdin!"

….…..

"No!" Jasmine screamed writhing on the ground, "NO!"

"Jasmine? Jasmine!"

Weakly, Jasmine opened her eyes, to see the concerned silhouette of Aladdin. "Aladdin…" She whispered, "…I had a horrible dream and- "

"- No! Don't touch me!" Aladdin backed away, far away from Jasmine, knowing that his hair had solidified into sort of a hood, "I almost killed you, even when I tried to help you! If I can't touch you then how- "

"- Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Jasmine growled, "We'll find that tree and cure you, and even if we don't, we'll find a way to live like this."

"But- "

"- I've found the next marker!" Genie cried out, pointing at the block of carved stone. When Jasmine placed her hand against it, she took a step back as it lowered to the ground, revealing a passageway. Through the passageway, they could see a gorgeous tree, green leaves shimmering in the sunlight.

"I knew we'd find it!" Jasmine cheered, only just remembering not to grab Aladdin's hand. However, when they got closer, the fruit on the tree shrivelled up, the leaves turned brown and fell to the ground, the trunk of the tree warping and drying out.

"No! No! No!" Jasmine screamed, racing over to try and save something.

Aladdin however, moved like he was in a trance, slowly backing away from Jasmine, as he stared down at his hands.

His hideous, scaled hands.

"So… I'm stuck like this forever?" He whispered.

Before Jasmine could even think about reassuring him, there was a feminine cackle, as a familiar looking cat-lady appeared from out of nowhere.

"I do love a tragic ending!"

"Mirage!" Jasmine snarled, "So you're behind all this!"

The Genie was just as furious, "Lady! I am going to take you out, and I'm not talking dinner and a movie!"

As he charged at her, she swiped her claws and he fell to the ground in pieces.

"You're one sick kitty!"

"I know!" She cackled, smirking at Jasmine, who stormed closer.

"Mirage, you- "

"- I could tear you to pieces like your Genie, but you're full of blood."

Jasmine was seconds away from jumping at the cat-lady, only stopped as Aladdin gently grabbed her arm, making sure that there was no chance of him accidentally poisoning her again.

"Wise decision." Mirage floated over to them, "Now Princess, do you still love Aladdin, knowing that he will never be human again?"

Aladdin looked down-hearted at the statement, not even looking up as Jasmine gently placed her hands on his shoulders, "Don't listen to her Aladdin. I'm not leaving you, ever!"

"Jasmine… you know she's right though."

"What?"

"Look at me." Aladdin sadly smiled, "How can we ever have a life together. Your Father and Agrabah will never accept me like this, even if you do."

"Aladdin!"

"Go back to Agrabah Jasmine."

"I told you, I'm not leaving you!" Jasmine growled, moving closer, only to yelp and jump back as Aladdin spun round and hissed at her.

"GO AWAY!"

Jasmine stood there in silence for a few moments, before pulling the lotion bottle from the travel bag. "Hiss at me will you." She muttered, "I'm not leaving and that's that!" Slathering some of the lotion on her skin, she sucked in a breath as she felt her skin harden and her legs morph together.

"JASMINE!"

Aladdin slid over as quickly as he could, eyes wide at the sight of her. Much like himself, Jasmine was mostly snake, her skin a gorgeous iridescent colour that seemed to reflect in the sunlight.

"Jasmine, what have you done?!"

"If we can't be together as people, then we'll be together like this."

"But, the kingdom and- "

"- I am not leaving you Aladdin. You really think I can just go back and chose one of those stuck-up Princes, like before?" She reached out and placed a hand on Aladdin's shoulder, "I love you Aladdin."

"THIS CANNOT BE!" Mirage snarled in fury, clenching her fists, "Love is WEAK! WEAK!"

With a pop, she disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Seconds later, the Tree grew back, along with all it's fruit. One bite each, and they were back to normal.

"Oh Jasmine." Aladdin pulled the princess closer, kissing her tenderly on the lips, "I'll never leave you either."


	67. Role Reversal

Prompt from JokerMask18: A belle/Gaston role-reversal where he's bookish and she's a rowdy, arrogant jock type

Prompts are CLOSED

….….….

Gaston walked through the village, keeping his head down, trying not to draw attention to himself. There was no quiet place in this village anymore, certainly nowhere that didn't have a group of girls snickering at him.

Feeling like he was being watched, Gaston glanced around, frowning when Belle looked away.

Belle. The best huntress in the village, the envy of every man. Frankly, he was surprised to see her without her adoring fans.

Taking a seat on the edge of the fountain, Gaston watched her out of the corner of his eye, sighing in relief when she moved away, gun resting on her shoulder. However, mere minutes after she seemed to leave, someone pushed at Gaston, catching him off guard and sending him flying, book flying out of his jacket and onto the ground.

His size should dissuade people from doing this, but once they realised Gaston wasn't going to fight back, he was an easy target.

A boot purposely stepped on and rubbed Gaston's book in the muddy puddle, before one of the men leaned down to sneer at him. "How can you even read crap like that? It doesn't have any pictures!"

Gaston kept his head down, not saying anything as they lost interest and moved away (although not without ruining his book for good). Once he was sure that they were gone, he picked up the book and tried to shake it out, getting rid of any lingering droplets.

This happened day after day, and honestly, Gaston was used to it by now. Finding his favourite spot under the oak tree on the outskirts of the village, he settled down to read the sodden book… and then he noticed Belle sitting on the field a few feet away, her horse hovering over her as she clutched a book of her own.

She kept glancing up at him every few minutes, not seeming to be reading the book at all.

Sighing, Gaston pushed himself to his feet and made his way over, clearing his throat in order to get her attention. "Are you even reading that?"

Belle looked a little offended, "This is one of my favourite books."

"… How does it end?"

When Belle faltered slightly, Gaston sighed and shook his head. "Go back to hunting Belle, I'm sure your adoring fans are starting to miss you."

And then he was gone before she could say anything in return.

…

The rest of the week was horrible.

The thugs of the village seemed to get bolder, often leaving bruises on Gaston's skin as they pushed him to the ground, taking delight in ruining any book he had.

Today, they were actually threatening to rip the book up.

Before Gaston could protest, he heard someone yelling, a familiar body darting forwards and snatching the book from Tom's hands.

"Beat it!" Belle yelled, kicking Dick away viciously to 'encourage' them to move a little faster. Once they were out of sight, she then turned to Gaston, "Hey… are you okay?"

All Gaston could do was stare into those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Hey." She helped him to his feet, bending down and plucking the book from the ground, dusting off the cover and sheepishly handing it over to Gaston, "I have actually read this one. Seems a shame to have it ruined."

"…. Thank you." Gaston thought to himself for a few moments, before smiling shyly at the huntress, "Care to join me?"

"It would be my pleasure."


	68. Step-Mother Please

Prompt from Wyings: I wanted to read a story about Male! Snow White is loved Evil Queen because he is not a threat to her beauty. At first it was because he was young but as he grew older the word fair is replaced with handsome. She then starting doting on to him but Snow keeps misinterpreting it as manipulation.

Prompts are CLOSED

…..…

Once upon a time, there was a young prince.

His mother had died shortly after he was born, and not long after that, his father the king, remarried. He married a beautiful and kind woman who served as the boy's stepmother. The stepmother was not even slightly evil, loving the boy as if he were her own.

And then the king died.

With the stepmother serving as regent, the pair grew closer as the Queen taught the Prince how to run a kingdom.

But the Queen had one flaw.

Her obsession with her looks. Every day, she would visit a magic mirror and ask one simple question.

"Mirror Mirror, on the wall… Who is the fairest one of all?"

And the answer was always the same.

"You my Queen. You are the fairest of them all."

Until one day, the answer changed.

"Though you are fair and beautiful my Queen, it is Snow White, who is now the fairest of them all."

The Queen was stunned into silence, a confused frown on her face. Yes, her step-son was certainly handsome, having grown into his teenage gangly limbs, but the question had been about fairness, which she pointed out to the mirror.

"A person can be handsome and fair at the same time."

Taking a seat on her throne, the Queen buried her head in her hands. She had to remind herself of several things.

She was Queen Regent and would the King's Mother once Snow White was of age. She was beloved by the kingdom.

She was still beautiful…. still, she didn't have long before she wasn't anymore.

"I should do something." She hissed, "I need to take care of this."

Hidden round the door, Snow White gasped, hand flying up to cover his mouth.

He had to leave… he had to find a way to get out of here.

…

"You've been very quiet this evening my dear."

Snow White didn't look at his stepmother, focusing on his soup as his shrugged.

"Hmmmm, I had the cooks make your favourite apple pie for desert… of course, if you're not going to look up at me then…." She trailed off, clearly expecting Snow White to obey.

He didn't.

Snow White knew that his stepmother picked the apples herself, whose to say that she hadn't poisoned them or something.

"Snow… is something wrong?"

"Nothing stepmother… I'm just feeling a little under the weather.

….

From then on, Snow White avoided his stepmother as much as he could, eating only what he knew to be safe, not venturing out without armed guards, anything he could do to keep himself safe.

One day, there was a knock on his door, a guard entering when instructed.

"Your Highness. The Queen requests an audience with you."

Snow White gulped. This was it then… he would be declared a traitor to the crown and banished or executed possibly. Maybe she'll do it herself.

Nodding, he slowly followed the guard to the crown room, keeping his head low. Once inside, and all the guards had left (probably so that they weren't witnesses to their princes' untimely death), the Queen took a deep breath, "Snow White… what's wrong?"

"… Your Highness?"

"Like that for example!" The Queen seemed completely exasperated, "What is with all the formality, all of a sudden?!"

Silence.

"Snow White, I don't want to order you to answer me, but- "

"- I heard you."

The Queen stopped in her tracks, eyes wide as Snow White glared at her.

"I heard you when you were talking to that mirror of yours! How you needed to 'do something!' You needed to do something about the fact, that a magic mirror, thinks I'm fairer than you… If you want to get rid of me, know that I will fight you all the way!"

Silence.

Snow White felt like his legs were going to collapse from under him as he glared at the Queen.

Another few seconds of silence passed, before the Queen started to chuckle, "Oh my sweet boy." She whispered, pushing herself to her feet and making her way down to Snow White, "My sweet, silly boy."

Snow White backed away as she reached out for a hug, causing her to sigh deeply.

"I assume you didn't hear the rest of my conversation?"

Snow White frowned, "Rest of- "

"- I did say that something needed to be done, yes." The Queen chuckled, "And then I said, that we needed to hold a ball in your honour. You are the fairest person in all the kingdom, people will come in their dozens. I admit to a little bit of greed in wanting to show you off."

"A… ball?"

"To find you a princess!"

Snow White was pale, he knew this, but he felt like he'd grown paler. "I think I'd prefer to be banished please." He whispered, trying to back away as his stepmother wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Oh no… there is no getting away from this."


	69. Ursula's Harem

Prompt from Z-King: ow about one where Ursula has won and has hypnotized Ariel and her sisters into being her harem (Nothing sexual mind you) where they adore her and Ursula is making Triton polyp watch as his beautiful and kind daughters show affection and love to his most vile foe.

Prompts are CLOSED

…..….

They all look so pretty.

Works of art swooning over her, their eyes blank and vacant, their smiles unfeeling.

Attina, with her auburn curls, those lush red lips and sly smile.

Alana, weak-willed who barely needed any effort to be caught under Ursula's spell.

Adella wasn't much better, but her grin was the widest, and her giggle the purest.

She liked to watch Aquata dance, despite how bad the poor girl was at it. A little bit of guidance from Arista made it an entertaining show to watch.

Andrina was still sweet and eager to please, always ready with a joke, which Ursula took pride in encouraging. Someone had to make her laugh around here… except for the look on Triton's face of course.

And then of course, there was the youngest, Ariel. Young, tempestuous and beautiful, with a voice that sounded magnificent when in song.

"Aren't they pretty Triton." She hissed one evening, as the seven princesses all danced and sang for her entertainment, "Aren't they more suited to this? Don't they look freer like this, unbound by the rules of your kingdom and how to be a princesses?"

The shrivelled thing that had once been the king, just looked at her sadly and turned away, not willing to see his little girl reduced to this any longer.

Ursula chuckled and leaned back in her throne.

It was good to be Queen.


	70. Big Brother Kay

Prompt from Anonymous: I'd love to see a Sword in the Stone fic where Kay is a decent brother for once. Pre-movie, Arthur is accompanying Kay on another hunt and Kay is a jerk like usual, until his foster brother gets seriously hurt. Then his big brother instincts finally kick in and he freaks out.

How about a fic then where Kay apologizes to Arthur after he's been crowned king for the way he treated him? Arthur, kind-hearted and sweet as he is, forgives his foster brother, of course, and Kay makes an effort to improve himself to prove he didn't just make a hollow apology out of fear of heavy repercussions for being a jerk to the heir of the throne. He ends up becoming one of the most loyal supporters of the new king.

Prompts are CLOSED

….….…

Wart flinched as he heard a noise coming from the woods. He felt as though multiple people were watching them, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end, leaving him feeling more anxious than usual.

He'd had this feeling ever since leaving that morning, as he followed Kay out the castle doors for the spur-of-the-moment hunting trip.

Kay had been in a foul mood for weeks now.

Which is why they were moving through the forest at the crack of dawn, the dread in Wart's stomach grew with every step. He'd flinched at every sudden and unexpected noise, prompting Kay to yell at him several times.

Tired from finishing his chores the previous night, Wart stumbled on behind. Trees rustled to his right, causing him to flinch away from them, almost bumping right into Kay.

"Wart!"

"Sorry, I thought I heard something!"

"You've been saying that all morning!"

"What if it's bandits though!" He tried to huddle closer to Kay for safety, only to be pushed away.

"Stop being a girl." Kay hissed, continuing to move forwards. There was about ten minutes of silence, before he grew concerned and turned around, frowning when the younger boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Wart?" He groaned and headed back, spotting Wart in the middle of the path and storming over to him, "What are you doing?!"

"I thought I saw- "

Suddenly, an arrow pierced Wart's shoulder, sending him flying to the ground with the force, the impact forcing all the air from his lungs, stopping the pained scream.

"WART!"

He moved to grab the boy, only for an armed bandit to stand in his way, two more moving over to the injured Wart, dragging him backwards.

"KAY! KAY!"

Something in Kay snapped. Honestly, the three bandits never stood a chance as he drew his sword, slicing through ragged clothing and into vulnerable skin. As the men lay groaning on the ground, he sheathed his sword and lifted Wart into his arms, wincing at the sight of the arrow sticking out of the skinny brat, and the blood staining the clothes.

"Kay…" Wart murmured weakly, before passing out, going completely limp.

Kay honestly didn't think he'd moved so fast in his life.

….

When Wart next woke up, he whimpered at the pain in his shoulder, feeling something cool on his forehead.

"K-Kay?"

The cool presence disappeared, and someone nervously cleared their throat beside him.

"Yeah… I'm here."

Slowly, Wart opened up his eyes to see his adoptive brother sitting by his bedside. The man looked like he hadn't slept for several days, with dark circles under his eyes and wearing the same clothes from the hunt.

"How are you feeling?" Kay asked, gently pinning Wart down when he tried to sit up, "Don't move. You were shot with an arrow, remember?"

"How can I forget?"

Wart was stunned to hear a soft chuckling coming from Kay, before the older boy grunted and straightened back up.

"Get some rest." Kay muttered, "You're useless otherwise."

And then he was gone.

…

"Your Highness, there's a… Kay to see you."

Arthur brightened up at the statement, turning his attention away from Merlin and towards the door, "Send him in."

His foster brother slowly made his way into the room, making his way to the steps that led up to the throne before bowing lowly.

"Your Highness." His voice seemed to shake slightly, as he refused to look his foster brother in the eyes, "I humbly beg your forgiveness."

Arthur frowned, turning to Merlin in confusion, before clambering off the throne and making his way down the steps, nearly slipping due to the size and weight of his crown.

"Stop it." He frowned, "Please get up."

"I humbly beg your forgiveness."

"For what?!"

Kay glanced up, a look of confusion on his face. "For how I treated you. For how we all treated you!"

"It's okay." Arthur knelt and took his foster brother's hands in his own, "I forgive you. I will always forgive you."

Before Kay could argue, before he could say anything about needing to prove himself, the large doors opened up again and a guard smiled apologetically.

"My apologies for interrupting My King…" he said, "… but there are several Lords awaiting your attention."

"Lords?" Arthur winced, "To see me?"

"Probably to swear loyalty to you." Merlin piped up from the back, "It's very important for them to swear loyalty to you."

Arthur was still panicking though, before he turned his eyes on his brother and rose to his feet, "Sir Kay. Rise."

Kay looked stunned by the name, slowly pushing himself to his feet.

"Sir Kay, please stand by my side." Arthur tried not to sound like he was begging, "I could use a few friendly faces."

Kay was silent for a few moments, before bowing lowly. "It would be my honour, My King."


	71. Belle x Quasimodo

Prompt from Cornholio4: Okay how about Quasimodo and belle meeting and falling in love (the prince was never cursed, belle didn't meet him and taking place after the hunchback of Notre dame) since according to an animator she was designed to be about 20

Quasimodo thinks he is unworthy and too ugly for her and belle doesn't want to hear it

She finally silences him with a kiss

Prompts are CLOSED

…..

The girl was new.

Quasimodo watched from the upper levels of Notre Dame, as the girl moved through the cathedral, the wonder on her face the same as Esmerelda's all those years ago.

And just like all those years ago, Quasimodo found himself entranced.

It hadn't been that long since he was welcomed by the villagers, Phoebus and Esmerelda getting married not long afterwards. Now, they had a baby boy and Quasimodo couldn't bring himself to leave.

Not when the kindness they had once shown him might be snatched away.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Panicking, Quasimodo raced back to his tower, missing how the young woman glanced up in confusion.

….

"This is new."

Quasimodo winced as Esmerelda held up the new wooden figure, looking at the warm eyes and a gorgeous blue and white dress.

"Who's this?"

Taking care not to drop the baby, Quasimodo shrugged, "I don't know her name."

"Did you ask her?"

Quasimodo flushed and shook his head, as Esmerelda gave him a fond smile. However, before she could say anything, there was a voice from the staircase.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Quickly, Quasimodo handed Zephyr back to his mother, before running to hide under one of the bells, just as the door opened up and a familiar young woman entered.

"Oh." She flushed at the sight of Esmerelda, "I'm sorry, I thought… well, I thought the bell-ringer lived up here."

"He does." Esmerelda silently gestured towards the Big Maria, where a pair of legs could be seen, "I need to get home." She walked past the woman, before pausing and whispering in her ear, "Be kind to him."

The woman nodded, watching Esmerelda leave before turning back to the large bell, only to notice that the legs had disappeared, but the curtains nearby were rustling slightly.

…..

Quasimodo held his breath as the footsteps came closer, yelping when the curtains were suddenly yanked to one side, prompting him to cover his face in fear.

"Hello." The woman whispered, "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I-I-I-I- "

"Won't you come out?"

Slowly, Quasimodo shuffled forwards, preparing himself for the fear and disgust…. But it never came.

"There you are."

The woman was smiling at him, with no sign of fear to be seen.

"Y-You're not afraid?"

"Should I be?"

At the silence, the woman held out her hand. "My name is Belle."

"N-Nice to meet you."

…..

From there, their friendship grew. Quasimodo told her about his guilt over what happened to Frollo. No matter how cruel the man was, he still raised him, living an empty space in his life.

He talked about how Esmerelda had pushed him to meet new people, only to have the girls run away in fear

She talked about she had to leave her own village, after a hunter tried to force her to marry him. Her impressions of the hunter and the other girls in the village made him chuckle in delight.

And he fell in love.

….

"Is this… me?"

Quasimodo winced as Belle picked up the small, wooden figure of herself, holding it up to the light.

"It's beautiful." She turned to him and smiled warmly, "You've even put a little book in my hand."

"You're not you without a book in your hands." He stammered nervously, "If you really want to see something beautiful, f-follow me."

He led her out of the tower, just as the sun was setting, casting the sky in gorgeous shades of red, orange and purple.

"Wow." Belle whispered, "This is amazing! How have I never seen this before?"

Quasimodo opened his mouth to reply, only for her to grab his hand and pull him into a hug.

"Quasimodo." She sighed happily, "I think I might lo- "

Eyes widening in shock, he pulled away from her grasp, shaking his head in denial as she frowned in confusion.

"You can't." He whispered, backing away from her, "You just can't."

"Quasimodo." Belle reached out and gently placed her hand against his cheek, "Whatever you're thinking, stop!"

"You're so pretty… and I'm… a monster!"

"Quasi." Belle pulled her closer, "There is nothing monstrous or ugly about you."

Without giving him a chance to reply, she pulled him closer and pressed her lips against his.

There would be no more talks about monsters.


	72. Milo x Kida (HIghschool au)

Prompt from CoralQueen: I have a prompt for you: High school au. Milo is a lonely friendless student constantly picked on. But soon a transfer student by the name of Kida arrives and becomes his friend who protects him. He develops feels for her but he fears they're unrequited. You don't have to take if you don't want to just let me know either way

Prompts are CLOSED

…..

Milo yelped as a rogue foot sent him flying forwards, falling with a thud to the ground, the jocks laughing all around.

"Woopsie!" Rourke sneered, "Clumsy Milo strikes again."

"Leave me alone." Milo mumbled, winching when Rourke grabbed him by the collar and threw him up against the lockers.

"What did you just say to me?!"

The man raised a fist, prompting Milo to flinch away.

The punch never landed though.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to see a slim hand gripping Rourke's wrist, yanking him away from Milo. "Leave him alone!" The girl snapped, a slight accent to her voice.

"Easy!" Rourke put his most charming smile on his face, "I was just having some fun."

The girl was having none of it.

"I may not know everything about this school." She growled, gorgeous eyes glaring at Rourke, "But pinning people up against lockers and hitting them is not fun!"

Rourke hesitated for a moment, before straightening up and glaring at her, "Why do you even care? It's just Thatch. I'm sure you've heard about him?"

Milo couldn't help but wince at this. There was no way she hadn't heard about him… crazy Milo Thatch who once did an entire project on how Atlantis could have actually existed.

The girl snarled, "Well, you know what? He's my friend!" She turned to Milo and beamed at him, holding out her hand, "Come on."

Milo could only nod shyly, taking the hand and yelping as she took off running, not slowly down until they were far away from Rourke.

"You didn't need to do that!" He gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"I know. I wanted to though." She beamed at him, "I'm Kidagakash Nedakh by the way, but you can call me Kida."

Silently, Milo was thankful for that.

"M-Milo…. but you already knew that." He turned red in embarrassment, nervously adjusting his glasses

"Nice to meet you!"

She was still beaming at him.

"Nice- nice to meet you too."

….

Somehow a friendship started up.

Raised by his grandfather and his grandfather's friend, Mr Whitmore, Milo had never really had the traditional home life and the friends to go with it. Weeks had passed since he'd met Kida, and slowly, Milo realised his feelings towards her.

At the present moment, he was heading into school, planning to meet up with Kida at his locker.

"Leave me alone!" called out a familiar voice.

Rushing around the corner, Milo frowned at the sight of Rourke almost pinning Kida up against the lockers. Ever since she'd stood up to him on that day, he'd taken an unnatural interest in her.

Milo felt a sudden wave of anger, and before he could actually think it, he stormed over. "Leave her alone!" He snapped, stunning Rourke slightly.

"Thatch?" He then smirked, "Look at who finally grew a backbone."

"Leave us alone!"

Rourke held his hands up in mock surrender, "Alright, alright…. Don't expect me to be so nice next time Thatch."

Once the jock was out of sight, Milo turned to Kida and winced, "Are you- are you alright?"

Kida beamed happily at him, "Of course. You were a regular hero in white armour?"

"Knight in shining armour." Milo gently corrected, before nervously rubbing the back of his head, "Would you… like to have dinner with me sometime?"

"I'd love to."

…

It was later that week when they went out, and honestly Milo was terrified.

"Milo?" Kida frowned in concern, "Are you okay?"

"It's… it's nothing." He smiled sheepishly, "I'm okay."

"No, you're not… what's wrong?"

How could he tell her? How could he tell her how much he liked her?

He knew he was flushing as Kida reached over and took his hand. "Milo… you know you can tell me anything."

"I-I- Kida… I-I-I like you… a lot." He started, nervously meeting Kida's eyes, "I know you'll have to go back soon and… I was hoping- "

"- I like you too." Kida cut him off, beaming as she placed both hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss.

Milo hesitated before nervously returning it, eyes slipping closed.

Perfect.


	73. Sequel to Chapter 39

Prompt from Anonymous: Ok, thanks. I'd like to see a sequel to chapter 39 taking place after the movie. Being in prison makes John reconsider a lot of his life decisions, helped along by a devastating, but eye-opening speech by his brother Richard (and maybe Hiss as well). The Prince tries to better himself in response and that includes making amends to Hiss.

PROMPTS ARE CLOSED

…..

Two lions sat in the cell. One dressed in the royal robes of the king, the other in the rags of a prisoner.

"Did you ever think this would happen, John?" Richard sighed wearily, "I trusted you… I left you in charge because… well, there's every chance the throne will go to you anyway."

"Not planning to produce any mini Richard's?!" John spat hatefully.

Richard sighed, "You know women aren't really my expertise…. Much in the same way, they aren't yours."

Silence.

"I spoke to Sir Hiss earlier. He told me everything… plus a little something he probably didn't mean."

John didn't look at him, but the slight tremble in his lip gave him away.

"He's been your loyal assistant for almost ten years now. He's been by your side, and still, you refuse to acknowledge your feelings for him."

"Brother- "

"- It's not something you should be ashamed of." Richard kept his voice low and soothing, "It's not something you should ever be ashamed of."

"… Hiss could never love me." John eventually whispered, curling in on himself, "Not after everything I did and said to him." He shook his head, "It was all so different when we've been courting, but when you left for that STUPID crusade, I just- I just- "

"- Wanted the crown more than you wanted him."

John frowned, "You're being a little harsh there, brother."

"I think a little bit of harshness is what you need right now." Richard sighed and took a seat next to his brother, "You know you have to be punished for all that you put my kingdom through… but once your punishment is over, what do you plan to do?"

"… I don't know."

"Well, you have plenty of time to talk about it." Richard rose to his feet, "There may come a time when the crown will be placed on your head again, and when that day comes, I hope you will think about Sir Hiss."

"Why do you even care?"

"…. Because I want you to be happy."


	74. Arranged Marriage (Elsa x Ruber)

Prompt from Guest: Could you do Frozen / Quest for Camelot crossover with Elsa x Ruber pairing. Arranged marriage AU where King Arthur decides to marry Ruber off in another kingdom before he can cause any trouble in Camelot. Despite everyone expecting the worst in their marriage Elsa and Ruber are happy together.

Prompts are CLOSED

….

Elsa fidgeted on the throne.

She had hoped that the chaos that was her coronation, would put any neighbouring kingdom off from suggesting a proposal.

Sadly it was not to be.

Today, she would meet her intended, Sir Ruber of Camelot. And the stories of her intended were very disturbing.

Apparently, he fought like a demon, with a temper to match.

Others acknowledged that he was intelligent and cunning, possibly a little too much, hence the reason he was getting 'relocated' away from Camelot. Apparently, his loyalty left a lot to be desired.

All of it built a very intimidating picture, and Elsa had to strain not to shift constantly on the throne.

As the two large door at the opposite end of the throne room swung open, a voice called out; "Sir Ruber of Camelot!"

Elsa straightened up at the introduction, her heart pounding in her chest. A broad, large man dressed in red, spiked armour strode through the doors and into the throne room. His red hair was thinning slightly, and his face was pale. From what she could see of his smile, it was crooked.

He also had something in his arms.

Elsa resisted the urge to groan. This was going to be… challenging.

Sir Ruber stopped in front of the steps that led up to her throne and bowed lowly. "I am at your service, my Queen."

Elsa clenched her hands as she felt the familiar chill building up in them. "It is good to finally meet you, Sir Ruber."

"If it pleases Your Majesty… I have brought a gift."

Elsa couldn't help but frown. From what little she'd heard about Camelot, they enjoyed hunting. The chances of this gift being the skin of a dead bear or something was alarmingly high.

And then the bundle in the man's arms moved. Ruber moved the blanket to one side, to reveal one of the strangest creatures Elsa had ever seen.

"It's a griffon, my Queen." Ruber explained, "I have one of my own, and apparently, he's found a mate for himself." He sounded a little annoyed at the inconvenience, "This is the… runt. I saw it's colouring and… well, believed it would suit you."

Elsa gracefully rose to her feet, practically gliding down the steps for a closer look. The baby griffon stared up at her with big black eyes, its fur was a mixture of light and dark blue. When it saw her, it made a strange cooing noise… and Elsa melted.

"I'm my reputation had preceded me by now." Ruber seemed unconcerned with this, "So, I hope a small gift will help to- "

"- He or She?"

Ruber actually seemed a little speechless, glancing down before answering, "Girl… the only girl."

"She's perfect." Elsa gently smoothed a finger over the soft fur, noticing how Ruber's face seemed to soften at the sight.

Now, that was better.

"I am glad you are pleased, Your Highness." Sir Ruber whispered.

"Elsa." Elsa gently corrected, "If this marriage is going to happen, and you are giving me gifts such as these, then you should call me by my name."

"Elsa." Ruber still looked a little shocked, "It would be… my honour."

….

King Arthur and his other knights trudged through the snow as they travelled to Arendelle.

It had been almost ten years since they sent Sir Ruber here as a husband for the Queen, and all was quiet.

Too quiet.

A lot of the knights were expecting a declaration of war from Arendelle, believing that Ruber would manipulate the situation.

They were met at the gates, as a well-dressed servant bowed lowly, "The Queen, Prince Consort and Crown Prince are in the main courtyard. I will take you to them."

The knight all glanced at each other in shock.

Crown Prince?

As they were led in that direction, the first person they saw, was Queen Elsa. Her white/blonde hair tied up a bun, wearing a dark blue, fur-lined cape, she looked every inch the Queen she was reported to be.

And then they spotted Ruber staring up into a large tree.

"Be careful!" He scolded, as Elsa giggled.

"It's just snow." She called out, "Don't you remember that tantrum he threw last week. A little bit of snow and ice isn't going to hurt him."

Ruber grumbled something low, trudging through the snow and kissing Elsa on the cheek.

"Yes, my Queen."

Arthur and his knights all glanced at each other in amazement, before a soft smile appeared on Arthur's face.

"I think… Queen Elsa has everything under control here."


	75. Sequel to Chapter 44

Prompt from Guest: Could you also do short story Ariel and Belle meeting each other and becoming friends who takes place in same universe than chapter 44 and is independent sequel to that.

Prompts are CLOSED

…

Ariel was alarmed to see the girl skating on the ice, hiding behind a nearby tree as the other women glided gracefully across the surface.

After all of her previous experiences with ice, she couldn't help but dart forwards, mouth opening to warn her, only for nothing to come out.

Thankfully, the woman seemed to notice movement out of the corner of her eye, turning and skating over with a concerned look on her face, "Hey, are you- "

"ARIEL!"

Ariel turned, hearing Gaston call out for her. She glanced back at the other woman and waved, rushing over to where she heard Gaston calling out from, not noticing how the woman reached out to try and stop her.

….

She didn't see the mystery women again, until almost a week later, as Ariel trudged through the snow.

"Hey! Hello!"

Ariel turned, eyes widening as the woman she'd seen earlier in the week rushing towards her.

"Ariel, right?" The woman beamed at her, "I don't remember you. How long have you lived here?"

Ariel opened her mouth uselessly, before holding up one finger. It had only been a month since she decided to stay here, with Gaston.

"1 month?" The woman guessed correctly, "You definitely weren't here when I left in spring."

Nod, before emphasising the one finger, to confirm that the one-month thing was true.

"Ah." The woman held out a hand, "My name is Belle. I heard Gaston call you… Ariel?"

Ariel nodded again, a smile on her face at the thought of Gaston. Belle, however, didn't look as happy.

"You certainly seem to be Gaston's type." She muttered, before a smile appeared on her face again, "I guess I'll see you around then?"

Ariel didn't want her to leave just yet, frantically waving for her to stop until she did. Then she mimed eating until Belle's eyes widened in realisation.

"You're… inviting me to dinner? With you and Gaston?"

Ariel nodded, the smile fading into a frown when she realised that the other woman didn't seem as excited.

"… Alright." Belle finally answered, "If you insist."

….….

"- And so, that's why she's mute and why I'm teaching her how to read and write!" Gaston didn't seem to notice the tension at the table, too busy gesturing wildly with his hands, food splattering across the table.

"I wasn't aware you knew how to read and write." Bella muttered, wincing as Ariel shot her a hurt look across the table.

"Well…" Gaston looked a little hurt as well, "… I admit it's slow going but- "He stopped, a beam spreading across his face, "- maybe you can teach her? You like books and things like that, right?"

"I- I- "Happening to catch the look on Ariel's face, Belle sighed, "- Fine. But you need to help as well."

"Duh!" Gaston turned to Ariel, a besotted look on his face, "I did promise to help."

….….

Ariel was… unique.

Belle knew that Gaston didn't have the imagination to make up the mermaid story, but it was becoming more obvious by the day.

The way she danced so freely, not even bothering to put shoes on…. Girls from this village would never do that.

Her confusion over puppet shows.

It was all so… naïve.

"Focus Ariel." She gently scolded the other woman, who was too busy staring at Gaston to pay attention, "We're nearly at the end now."

Ariel turned back to her and beamed, picking up the quill once again and eagerly leaning forwards.

"Write out all the words I taught you." Belle pointed at the paper, "And then we can move onto some harder words."

"Surely we can do that tomorrow though?" Gaston whined, "I'm bored."

"Go and hunt then."

Ariel seemed to notice the tension between them, biting at her lower lip nervously, until Gaston pushed himself away from the table and stormed out. In the silence, Ariel scratched something out on the paper, before pushing it over to Belle.

'Why are you mad at G-A-S-T-O-N?'

Belle winced at the question, "It's- Gaston and I have had our troubles in the past. He was a big bully who wouldn't take no for an answer, and I- didn't like that about him."

'But he is better now.'

Belle couldn't deny that. Gaston had been nothing but kind and courteous to Ariel, not even paying any mind to Belle despite his ruthless pursuing of her only a few months ago.

"Yes…" She finally answered, "… Yes, I suppose he is."

Ariel seemed pleased with the answer, scribbling something on the paper.

'Are we friends?'

Belle couldn't help but smile at the question, "Yes, we're friends."


	76. Pocahontas x Colonel (Spirit)

Prompt from Guest: Could you do Pocahontas / Spirit : Stallion of the Cimarron story with Pocahontas x Colonel pairing. It's AU where Pocahotas is captured with Spirit in the army fort and is only person who horse trusts. Fascinated with the bond between Spirit and Pocahontas Colonel starts slowly revaluate his opinions of rebellious horse and falls in love with Pocahontas.

Prompts are CLOSED

…

He had seen how close the native woman was to the horse.

They had been brought in together, the blood of one of her native friends still staining her dress.

Kocoum she had kept crying out.

She was practically dragged to the camp, the horse going through the same treatment. It was the most docile thing ever when with her, but with anyone else… it was feral.

Even his own attempts at taming the beast had just made the native woman laugh.

"Tie it up again!" He ordered, face flushed from the humiliation, "And no water!"

"That's cruel!"

This was the first time he'd heard her speak their language. It was also the first time she had looked him right in the eyes, even if they were full of anger.

"… I beg your pardon?"

The woman glared at him, arms crossed over her chest, "You can't not give him water, simply because you're angry."

The Colonel smirked at her, gesturing towards the water trough, "Be my guest. Men! This… woman is now responsible for that horse until it's broken. She gets no help!"

That should teach her a lesson.

…..…

Over the week, the Colonel slowly started to admire the tenacity of the native woman. Every day, even when the sun was high in the sky, she fetched water, food and other necessities for the horse, not caring how hot it was or how tired she was.

He'd known soldiers with half her strength and determination.

One morning, as he was coming out of his rooms, he spotted several men crowded around something on the ground. A feeling of dread building in his stomach, he rushed over, already preparing to give the scolding of his life.

"What is going on here?!" He bellowed, frowning at the sight of the native woman kneeling on the ground, "Don't you men have something better to be doing?!"

"We were just- "

"- Slacking!" The Colonel glared at them, "You know how I feel about slackers!"

The man did seem to know, all nudging each other and dispersing in different directions, leaving the Colonel and the native woman alone.

"My apologies for that." The Colonel straightened up, "I promise, it will never happen again."

She just stared up at him.

"I was hoping… that I could get your name." He continued, "It is impolite to keep referring to you as the woman in my mind."

She hesitated for a moment, before a small smile appeared on her face. "Pocahontas." She answered.

"Pocahontas." The Colonel found himself bowing slightly, "A pleasure."

Her smile was something to behold.

…..

"Leave me alone!"

The Colonel stopped what he was doing, already turning to try and find out what the commotion was all about. Over near that blasted horse, where Pocahontas could usually be find, was another man.

Smith.

Not one of his soldiers. Simply an outsider who had wandered in… and was now encroaching on his woman (and when did he start thinking her of that?). Right now, Smith had a hold of Pocahontas's wrist, pulling her back towards him, even as she protested furiously.

"Hey!" The Colonel snapped, striding over as everyone else seemed to dive to one side, not wanting to get in his way, "Smith!"

Smith didn't even seem to care that he was about to be on the wrong end of a brutal scolding, turning to face the Colonel with a cheeky smirk on his face.

Like he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Yes, Colonel?"

He could pull his gun out of his holster and shoot this man where he stood…. But that wouldn't help.

"Leave."

The word seemed to stun Smith, who frowned. "What?"

"Leave. Get off my settlement, now!"

Smith glanced back at Pocahontas, before a knowing smirk flashed across his face.

"She's just a native girl." Smith sneered, "She doesn't need all this- ARGH!"

A hoof in the small of his back sent him flying to the ground, face straight into a mud puddle as everyone laughed all around them. The Colonel locked eyes with the rebel horse, and in that moment, there seemed to be a sense of understanding between them.

"Go on Smith. Before I seriously lose my temper."

As Smith limped to grab his bags, the Colonel turned to Pocahontas. "Are you alright?"

"I- Yes." Pocahontas nodded, rubbing at her wrist, "I could have handled that."

"You shouldn't have to."

….….

It was late that night when Pocahontas and the horse broke out, the watch-guards ringing the bells to let everyone know.

"I'm going after her." The Colonel snarled, feeling a little bit betrayed, "And I want to know how she managed to escape in the first place!"

Setting off on his own horse, he followed the tracks left behind until he spotted Pocahontas and the horse in the distance.

And they weren't alone.

A puma was on the hunt.

The Colonel didn't even think about it twice, pulling out his revolver and firing at the puma, sighing in relief as it collapsed to the ground.

"Are you alright?!" He called out to Pocahontas

She looked a little nervous as he approached, huddling close to the horse. "You didn't have to do that." She whispered.

"I know."

"… Are you going to take us back?"

He was tempted.

He was really tempted.

But could a captive bird ever learn to love its' captor.

"No." He eventually sighed, "You can leave… you and that horse."

For a moment, she simply stared at him, before a warm smile appeared on her face as she slowly made her way over, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

And then she was gone.

The Colonel sighed wearily, running a hand across his face.

Maybe it was time to leave this place.


	77. Male Cinderella x Anastasia

Prompt from Guest: Could you do Male ! Cinderella x Anastasia pairing. Male ! Cinderella ( i think that Charles could be good name to him. ) and Anastasia fall in love when they are growing up together.  
And when they are older they elope so they can be together.

Prompts are CLOSED

…..

It had been another one of those days.

Plates had been broken.

Imaginary dust was building on the shelves.

And one wrong facial expression had spurred his stepmother to backhand him across the face.

All he had done, was smile at Anastasia, trying to reassure her silently that her flute playing was improving.

At the moment, it was five in the morning, and his stepmother had demanded fresh bread for breakfast. Watching as the bread slowly started to rise, Charles couldn't help but think about a happier time.

When he and his parents would watch the bread rise together.

The memory was enough to make him lose focus as he tried to wash up, a bowl clattering loudly on the counter, a sob catching in his throat before it had a chance to escape. He crumpled in on himself, smothering the heart-breaking, little noises that were breaking free.

"Charles?"

Charles glanced up to see Anastasia standing in the doorway, still dressed in all her bedclothes.

"Charles!"

She crouched in front of him, pulling his hand away from his mouth and then pulling him closer until his face was buried in her neck. Eventually, the tears stopped, and his breathing evened out, quietening down as Anastasia ran her fingers soothingly over her face.

"I love you." She whispered, "And I hate them for making you cry like this."

He pulled her closer, arms wrapped tight around her back. "I love you too."

"Then… let's get out of here."

Charles broke away from the hug, eyes wide in shock. "What?"

"I've already packed a bag!" Anastasia helped him to his feet, "My Mother and sister won't be awake for hours yet. We'll get out of the kingdom and get married somewhere far away from here!"

For a moment, Charles was going to disagree, glancing upstairs as he thought about how angry his stepmother would be if they were ever to be caught.

Was it really worth the risk.

He looked into Anastasia's eyes, seeing the hope and fear in them.

"Alright…" He whispered, "… Let's do it."

Actions 


	78. Captain Jack Sparrow

Prompt from TheDragonSaver: Treasure Planet but instead of John Silver, Captain Jack Sparrow is the leader of the pirate crew

Prompts are CLOSED

…

Jim heard the tuneless humming long before they actually entered the kitchen.

Honestly, he didn't know what to expect.

/Beware the sparrow \\\ He could still remember Bones's bizarre final words, and honestly, he'd be lying if he didn't give every bird or bird-like species a wide berth after that.

"Jack!" The first mate called out to the shadow in the kitchen, "Meet your new cabin boy."

"Mister Arrow!" The man was clearly drunk, pushing himself away from the counter with a slur, and lazily dipping into a bow (and nearly falling over in the process), "You honour me with your presence."

The sarcasm was clear, and judging by the tightening of Mister Arrow's face, he noticed it too.

"I'd have brought out the good rum had I known!"

"Gentlemen." Arrow sounded pained, "Meet Jack Sparrow, our cook."

Jim tensed up at the name, eyes focused on the stumbling man, who was slowly making his way over.

"Jack, may I introduce Doctor Doppler." Arrow pushed Doppler forwards, "The financier of our voyage."

Doppler bowed, as Sparrow scanned him from head to toe.

"What… are you wearing?" The cook sounded confused, "I didn't know we had to wear balloons?"

"Sir, this is- "

"- And." Arrow was quick to interrupt, pushing Jim closer, "And this is Jim Hawkins."

Jack smirked at the younger man, holding out a hand, only to pout when Jim just stared at it. "I washed it today… I think."

Silence.

"I have stew?" Sparrow stumbled back over to the pot, wincing at the heavy black smoke coming from it, "It might not be safe for the kid though."

"I'm not a kid." Jim muttered through gritted teeth, "And I can handle a bit of stew."

Sparrow shrugged, stumbling back over with two bowls and two spoons. "Alright, don't blame me when you stumble and fall overboard thought."

Ignoring the concerned look from Dr Doppler, Jim scooped up some of the stew, eyeing it dubiously… until it shifted into a strange pink blob and slurped up the rest of the stew.

Judging by how it seemed to have trouble moving afterwards, Sparrow was probably right to try and dissuade Jim from having some.

"Morph!" Sparrow yelled, grabbing the bowl with Morph in, and throwing it over to the sink, "What ever happened to parrots or dogs? They were loyal companions!"

The sound Morph made, seemed to indicate that he was hurt by the comment.

"We're about to get underway. Would you like to observe the launch Doctor Doppler?" Mister Arrow offered.

"Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?"

Silence.

"…. I'll follow you."

Jim went to follow them, only for Arrow to stop him in his tracks. "Mister Hawkins will stay here, in your care Sparrow."

This managed to catch Sparrows' attention, as he turned to Arrow, a complete look of dismay on his face. "What?! I'm not a babysitter!"

"I don't need him to look after me!"

"CAPTAINS' ORDERS!" Arrow bellowed, "See to it that the new cabin boy is kept busy."

Sparrow and Jim continued to splutter in outrage and protest, before finally giving up with identical, weary sighs.

"So…" Sparrow began, "… You're with me?"

Jim rolled his eyes, "That's what Mister Arrow said… like a minute ago. How much have you had to drink?"

Waving his hand in dismissal, Sparrow stumbled over to the counter, bracing himself against it. "I miss being a Captain." He sighed, "I was never on baby-sitting duty then…. Well, not much."

Frowning, Jim grabbed one of the fruits from the barrel and hopping into the counter, "You know… these purps are a lot like the ones at home… On Montressor… ever been there?"

Sparrow scoffed, "I lived on a backwater planet for all my life, before gambling my ship away to the wrong person and ending up here… I have no idea where this… Montressor even is."

Undeterred, Jim continued, "You know, just before I left, I met this old guy who was kinda looking for this buddy of his…. a Sparrow, like you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… what was that old salamander's name." Jim paused, looking for a reaction, before smirking, "Oh yeah… Bones. Billy Bones."

"Bones?" Sparrow was a horrible actor, "Bones? Nope don't know anyone by that name. Sparrow is a common name you know."

A horrible, horrible actor.


	79. Penny and Cody

Prompt from slydog148: What if you did one between Cody and Penny from The Rescuers movies?

Prompts are CLOSED

….

Penny didn't think she'd ever been so happy.

A new family.

A new home.

And now, a holiday.

"You can go and explore if you want to honey." Her new mother smiled warmly at her, "Just be sure to stay in site of the cabin, okay?"

"Yes Mrs- "Penny cleared her throat, "-Mama."

She was still getting used to the idea of having a family.

Making her way out of the door, she headed towards the large rocks they'd passed on the drive there.

"I'm queen of the world!" She shouted out to the silence, stretching her arms out wide with a beaming smile on her face.

"Can I be king then?"

She yelped, spinning around and taking a step back at the boy standing behind her. He was probably about her age, with fair blonde hair, wearing a bright red t-shirt and shorts.

"Hello?" He moved a little closer, "Can I be the King?"

Getting over her shock, Penny straightened up. "No, because that'll mean you have more power than me!" She darted closer, "You can be the Prince Consort!"

Alarmed at her sudden proximity, the boy jumped back, only to lose his footing and fall back to the bottom with a startled yelp. Quickly, Penny rushed over the edge, peering over the side, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." The boy pushed himself to his feet, beaming up at her. "I'm Cody by the way."

"… Penny."

…..

From there, it was like they couldn't be separated.

They told each other everything.

Penny told Cody about Madam Medusa, and her desperate need for some stupid diamond, where she was rescued by Bernard and Bianca.

At these names, Cody practically lit up, telling her all about his own adventures with a poacher called McLeod and how he too, was saved by a couple of mice called Bernard and Bianca.

"Everyone thought I was just making it all up!" Cody beamed, "Like I'd imagined it all!"

"Me too!" Penny nodded eagerly, "I would never have found my family without them."

A comfortable silence fell over them, before Cody perked up. "I have an idea… when we're older, we have to go and find them!"

"Yeah!" Penny held out her little finger, "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."


End file.
